The beginning is with a mark
by A fan girl with Hetalia
Summary: Arthur has gotten a mark, of spades even though he lives in clubs.. What could it mean? Alfred is Prince of spades, he is unsure of who will rule the kingdom after the Kings death. Who could the clock choose? Even if he has been taught to lead the kingdom. What is the clock? Who is who? The kingdom of spades has now gotten new royals, let's see how this will work out
1. Chapter 1

Arthur gazed into the dark night. The warmth of the summer making him feel hot. He looked out the window when he suddenly saw a mist of light that slowly approached itself to his window. Arthur gazed at it amazed by the light when it slowly started getting into his body. Arthur could feel a slight burn but it wasn't much. Arthur looked at his half naked body and search for some sign of weirdness.

He saw nothing...but when he walked to the mirror, he saw a mark on his neck.

The mark of spades.

The next morning, Arthur dressed up, and intentionally put his collar higher than the usual, trying to hide his mark. He lived in the kingdom of clubs. Arthur Kirkland was 19 years old, a noble of clubs as well as of spades. 'Maybe all spades get a mark on their body saying that they are part spades at a certain age?' Arthur thought to himself

When his fairy friend appeared. "Hey Arthur! I heard you got your mark!" She said with a smile

"Hello Emma, how do you know about that?" He asked

"Oh- fairy knowledge of the future, can't really tell you where I get the information, just know your life will get-" before she could finish. a knock at the door.

"Lord Kirkland, your brothers are expecting you and your mother" a servant said

"Ah, thank you, yes I will be going now" Arthur said as he waved Emma goodbye and left to breakfast

At the breakfast table, his mother sat as head, and his oldest brothers around her. Arthur sat infront of her. " good morning dear!" She said happily, her green eyes gazing at his. She had a blonde and slight reddish hair.

"Good morning mum" Arthur replied

"Mornin' Artie"Scott his eldest brother said. Their mother glared at Scott

" morning Scottie" Arthur replied rebelliously. Scott only smirked

The morning was as quiet as ever.

Later that afternoon, Arthur went on a walk with his mother. "Mum...I need to tell you something" Arthur said. His mother stopped infront of a weeping willow, when she turned to see her son. "This...thing...appeared last night...and I'm not sure what it is" he said as he unhooked his tie and showed his neck

"That's-that's the spades..."

"The spades crest yes I know but is it a thing that comes out at a certain age or-"

"The royal crest." His mother stated. As she gazed at her son in surprise, "that is spades royal crest...you have been chosen to be a royal!" His mother squealed

"What?"

"Dear lord! Could it be you're King? Maybe Jack? Dear lord! We must go to spades as soon as possible" his mother is informed

"Mom! Please! Me? A royal? Why not Scott? Besides we live in clubs! How can I be a spades royal-"

"I am a spades noble by birth, your father was a clubs noble. We had our children in spades. And we moved here when you were about 3 so. You are originally from spades my dear" she replied

"But a royal? Is there not a blood line to be a royal?"

"Well...no...it's far more complicated than that. But we must head to spades. We need an audience with parliament" she said as she grabbed her sons hand and took him away.

Alfred stood infront of parliament as they mumbled between each other, "please stop mumbling. I need to know what is happening to my father and why you are all so riled up!" Arthur spoke out. An aristocrat cleared his voice...

"I'm afraid... Your father is no longer considered King. A new king has arisen..."

"How can that be? My father _IS_ sick but he isn't dead, how is there a new king? Who is the new king?" Alfred asked

"We don't know. Only the clock knows, the Jack is the only one that keeps the clock...but he passed away a week ago. We do not know where the clock of spades is" the aristocrat replied

Alfred clenched his fist, but another member spoke. "My prince...if I may say so, you could be eligible for king. From what most of us do know, the son or daughter of the previous king and queen of spades usually remain part of the royal rulers. "

"How would I know if I was king?" Alfred asked

"When the king, queen or Jack dies...their crest is given to the rightful and eligible royal. A royal could even be a peasant for all we know! The clock works and chooses people by itself. We have no power over it"

Alfred nodded in comprehension, "thank you, I will see you all tomorrow "

He walked down the corridors to his fathers chambers. Alfred's mother had passed away a month ago... The Jack a week ago and his father was on deaths door. He opened the door quietly, gazing in at his father who remained asleep. But his father opened up an eye.

"Alfred my boy!" Cough. "How have you been?" Cough.

Alfred smiled, "dad ! I wish you would see the commotion parliament is making right now, they're way out of control"

"They're nervous my boy...they're afraid the future king will be..." Cough, "undisciplined or a commoner" his father said as his blue eyes that had once been full of life were now dimming.

"Dad...you can't die yet, you can't leave me yet, man"

"Alfred...let me tell you a story okay?" His father asked quietly

Alfred nodded, "there was once...a man...who was a commoner. One night he awoke from his slumber and found a mist that entered his body. The next morning he woke up, believing it was a-" cough. Cough. "A-uh, a dream. He awoke and looked at himself. On his shoulder blade was the mark of spades. The intricate design of. Royal. Wings and everything beautifully detailed." His father spoke. "The man thought it was nothing and kept going with his life, but soon...Knights of the castle would find him. And tell him that he was the king of spades... Of course this man would not believe it without proof"

"So?" Alfred replied

" So they took him to the castle, showed him the beautiful clock of spades that the newly chosen Jack had showed him, a way to tell if a royal is a royal is showing them the watch. If the crazy time goes to normal. You are a chosen royal. But notice each spades design is made differently according to the person. The king always has a mark on his left side where the heart lies...this man-" cough. cough. cough. "He would meet-" more coughing and raspy.

'Dad you can stop here, you don't need to tell me-"

"No. I do. He would meet a beautiful woman. Queen of spades, was her new title, but before that she had been a princess. At first she felt no attachment towards the man but she slowly began to fall in love with him. As well as he did. They wedded and ruled side by side. Their Jack settled trade, the queen could decide wars and military , and the king administrated the alliances and money. With the help of his Jack. Remember Alfred...that a king must always protect his people before his emotions...that is the curse of being a royal. But remember that a king depends on his Jack and queen as well as a child depends on his parents" his father said with a smile.

Alfred smiled back as he held his fathers hand "is this your story dad?"

"Mines? Yes...I was a commoner. Took me a year to learn all the politics but...your mother helped me with all of that.. I miss your mother...Ill soon get to see her" he said quietly as he looked at the window. Alfred could feel a small sadness spread in his heart.

"But dad-"

"Alfred, listen well. My boy, I know you're a stubborn, hot head but you are smart. Remember this, a king and queen will always be fated to love each other, the power they share and their life is bonded with the jacks. One dies, the others soon die, like withering flowers cut at different times. A king has power, a queen has magic, a Jack has wisdom and all have loyalty. They are faithful and loyal to each other but remember you must beware to tell anyone these secrets...for only...the...royals...know it...live happily my boy" Alfred's father said with a smile as his eyes shut and his last breathe was taken. The king...had now passed away.

Arthur waited in the ball room, alone. He watched aristocrats walk back and forth, all whispering. all saddened...all seeming to have lost something. The doors opened. Arthur watched as his mother walked into the room. Her face looking saddened.

"My dear...the king has passed away and...right now the prince can't talk. " his mother informed

"Oh...I'm sorry for his loss-" Arthur said but the doors opened and in came in a blonde man with a hair curled up. Blue eyes and glasses. He was tall, had broad shoulders as well as a kind gentle smile.

"Thank you. For coming. I heard from my servants that you have a mark of spades on you, may I see?"

Arthur untied his collar and showed his skin with the spades mark.

"Thank you, you really are a royal...you will stay with us, we will have you accommodated immediately. Same with your mother. If she pleases?" Alfred asked kindly with a bow

"Oh yes! Thank you, we would love to stay...I am very sorry for your loss" she said quietly

"Thank you for your words, my father would have been pleased to meet a woman like you, m'am. " Alfred said as he nodded at his knight, a tall blonde man with his hair up at the front. A scar on his forehead. "Ned will escort you to your rooms, if you will excuse me I have business to attend to" Alfred said as he walked away. He needed to find that clock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur walked around his room, of course it was a guest room but it had been adorned with spades colors, blue, light blue and some silver. The colors were absolutely gorgeous. Even though he much preferred the color green.

"You idiot! It took me about 3 hours to find you!" Emma his fairy yelled out of nowhere.

"Emma?" Arthur whispered.

Emma appeared before him, her fairy wings and a slight green mixed with blue dress, she had dirty blonde hair. "Yes, Arthur? What happened? I lost track of you yesterday when you didn't return to your room and then suddenly I hear from someone that you had gone to spades! How drastic! I also saw that you met the prince but when they took you to your room I lost you in a crowd" she said with a pouty face, her orange eyes gazing at him

"Sorry Emma, I have had a crazy day. I'm glad it's night. I can finally sleep...except i feel...a bit queasy. I'll go out for a night stroll don't you think?" Arthur asked in his British accent.

Emma nodded and flew up to Arthur and sat on his shoulder. "I have been exhausted. So you owe me this much" she said with a smile

Alfred walked around the castle corridors, still dressed in his prince gear. "Where could that clock be?" Alfred murmured to himself quietly. At night most people were sleeping around ten. And he certainly did not want to hear any noble ladies complain about the noise which had happened before. He turned a corner and met his twin brother Mattie. Who was only younger by a couple minutes.

"Alfred...I-uh-hi" he managed to say quietly

"Hey Matt,.." Alfred replied. After their mothers death Mattie had left the castle and gone to the diamonds kingdom to 'rest' but as his father had passed away earlier. Mattie had rushed over.

"I'm sorry for not being here.." Mattie managed to say his blue eyes saddened and about to shed tears. Alfred embraced his twin brother.

"It's okay Mattie, I know you were sad when mom died...but just stay with me during this hard time okay? I still don't know who's king of this country-" Alfred began saying but Mattie almost flinched at the words 'king'

"Y-you're looking for the Spades clock aren't you?" Mattie asked as Alfred pulled away

"Yes...but-"

"Go to the labyrinth. The clock shows itself to people who are loyal to the search of the royals. Atleast that's what mom told me..." Mattie said as he began walking the direction Alfred had left. But he stopped and looked back at Alfred, "I have a feeling you'll be King. Mom and dad would've been proud." And with those words Mattie left.

Alfred sighed and began walking to the labyrinth...

Arthur had walked into a labyrinth. First attracted by the blue roses. Suddenly he was stuck. He walked one way only to find that he had gone in a circle,

"Emma? Please tell me you can help me?" Arthur asked

But he looked at his shoulder and she wasn't there but rather in his pocket sleeping.

"Damn..." He mumbled to himself when he began to hear footsteps. 'Maybe they're the guards. Crap. I don't want to get into bloody trouble...my mum would die of embarrassment' he thought as he began running the other direction.

Alfred heard running. He began running after the mysterious figure, "stop! Dude!" He yelled. But the intruder would not stop. Alfred ran even faster, catching up. But he still couldn't get him, the man turned the corner and Alfred jumped. Causing them both to fall into a fountain. "Man! I told you to stop" Alfred said as he wiped his face from the water only to look into captivating green eyes

"I'm sorry...your majesty...I got lost and-" Arthur Kirkland began excusing himself but Alfred felt a smile and laugh rise.

"Dude! You almost freaked me out. What idiot walks into the labyrinth?" He said with a major laugh that caused Arthur to blush in embarrassment

"Shut up! You twat! I walked in here because of the blue roses- but why are you here? If I'm the idiot then so are you!" Arthur yelled back, his cheeks still burning red

"I was looking for...a thing" Alfred said as he wiped a tear from his eye

"A thing? Like? I have been lost in here for quite some time maybe I passed by it?" Arthur suggested. Alfred only mumbled something. Suddenly he stood up and got out of the fountain holding his hand out to Arthur. "Come on, I'll take you back to the castle."

"But- uh...okay"

"Just...hold my hand. Even when people are together. The maze can separate them somehow. So...just hold on to me. Besides I wouldn't want my guest to get a cold because of my clumsiness" Alfred said, his gaze looking away in embarrassment. Arthur smiled and took his hand.

They walked together, holding hands, taking turn after turn when suddenly Alfred found a dead end. "This is weird...this usually isn't-"

"Don't tell me we are lost?! For the Decks sake! My mother will worry and-" but Arthur stopped talking when the maze opened up like a door. "Please tell me I'm not insane..." Arthur requested. Alfred laughed lightly

"You're not insane dude"

They walked into the opened door and found 3 clocks laid out on pedestals.

"What is this?" Arthur asked Alfred

"I-I don't know-"

Arthur walked to the nearest pedestal and found a clock...who's design was just like the one on his neck. The hands were pointing at him and going north and east for some weird reason. "This...this clock has my spades crest..." Arthur spoke out

"What? No way dude!"Alfred said as he grabbed the clock before Arthur could lay a hand on it.

"This is the queen clock! Dude! You're the queen"

"I'm the queen!? WHAT? IM A BLOODY MAN FOR DECKS SAKE!"

"Chill dude! The proof is right here, it has a ' Q' engraved at the back"'

"Shit..." Arthur replied as he clenched his fists in denial

Alfred handed Arthur the clock, "my queen" he said as he grabbed Arthur's free hand and kissed it lightly. Arthur blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Stop it you idiot!"

Alfred gave the biggest laugh and began walking towards the other clocks.

The jacks and the Kings, he picked the jacks up and looked at it but nothing happened, nothing changed. The crest was there but the hands pointed east. He looked at the Kings and saw no design on it. Not the way the queen had one or the jacks. "Maybe...a king hasn't been decided?" Arthur suggested

"Maybe..." Alfred mumbled as he picked up the clock only to feel the biggest electricity shock run through his body, the clock immediately stood up by itself. The magic around it. Whirling and picking it up. The light was blue and silver, the light seemed unbearable to the eyes. Alfred closed his eyes and covered himself but the electric shock around him was pulsing through his body. The power was immense...

He opened his eyes to find the clock in his hands, the time flowing correctly, a crest had been engraved on it. One with wings and a beautiful strong but elegant design.

Arthur looked at the clock astounded. "I think...it chose you as king. Where is your mark?" He asked

Alfred began removing his coat and shirt. "I don't know? But-"

Arthur began panicking. Watching the prince undress, he could feel the biggest blush in his cheeks, he covered his face in embarrassment only to see that Alfred was oblivious to him. "Hey dude...it's right here..." Alfred said as he pointed to the crest that was engraved on his lower left chest around his abdominals.

Arthur felt his blush still there and only peeped through his fingers, to look at a half naked well built Alfred F. jones. Arthur slowly took his hands off his face when Alfred's blue eyes gazed into Arthur's. He fixed his glasses and smiled, "I think...we can finally go to the castle" he said as he pointed to the exit that leased them to the castle. Alfred began dressing up again.

As they walked together the blue roses bloomed and let out a beautiful small light, almost like it was hope. Arthur gazed at the little lights to see that they were fairies waking up form their slumber so to greet their knew King and Queen...

Alfred stopped for a second and looked at Arthur. "I'm king...and you're my queen..." He said as he covered his mouth in shock. "But you're a man!"

Arthur felt a small pang of irritation in his heart and even on his neck where the crest was. It was almost like his body were reacting to the denial...


	3. Chapter 3

((Note: hey! It's writer here! I just wanted to thank you guys who have inspired me to keep going, if you have any recommendations of what you want to see. Please tell me, I would like to please most of you with my first cardverse hetalia fic))

Arthur could feel that's small sadness in his heart but he only laughed and scratched his head nervously. "I-I'll go to sleep now..." Arthur said trying to keep his saddened Heart to himself. He didn't understand why he felt such feelings towards another guy but it hurt.

"You won't get lost will you?" Alfred asked.

"No...I think I remember where my room is" Arthur said as he began walking towards the castle...

The next morning Arthur awoke to Emma pulling his hairs. "Wake up Arthur! I heard a servant knock on your door, you are to be at parliaments chambers in like 10 minutes!" Emma yelled into his ear.

Arthur rolled out of bed and landed on his back. "Damn! Ouch!" Arthur mumbled as he rubbed his back as he got up. And began looking for his clothes, but they weren't anywhere.

"Shit! Emma! Where are my clothes !?"

Suddenly a knock at the door. And the door was opened, Arthur was half naked. Only in some pajama pants that had green plaid. Emma disappeared

"Dude...you look like you just woke up" Alfred said as he let in some maids.

"They're gonna dress you." Alfred said as he sat on Arthur's bed, watching

The maids began talking and laughing as they got the clothes out, measurements and everything

"But parliament-" Arthur managed to say over the chatter

"Parliament will meet with us in one hour. They also have to look at some political stuff" Alfred informed as he watched the girls beginning to help Arthur put on his shirt , then coat. And finally covering his spades mark. The clothes were of spades.

"...I'm a club noble, I can't wear spades-" Arthur began to protest but Alfred waved the maids out. The maids filed out and left Alfred with Arthur.

"Dude, you have to calm down, you're the spades Queen. No matter the gender. You belong to spades...and to me" Alfred murmured the last part as he looked away.

"What?" Arthur asked

" we need to get to breakfast. You will soon meet my twin brother as well as your mother wants you down there." Alfred said with a smile as he opened the door and waited for Arthur to walk out first.

As Arthur made his way to the table, he noticed a beautiful girl with ice blue eyes as well as with almost white hair. Her skin was pale and Arthur knew who she was. She wore a green dress, a sign of being part of Clubs. Natalie Braginsky, sister of the King of Clubs.

"Natalie?" Arthur asked

Natalie got up and bowed slightly, "lord Arthur Kirkland, it is nice to see you again" she said, with no emotion whatsoever. Alfred gazed from Natalie and Arthur, "I see you two know each other.

"Yes...she was my fiancé at some point..."

Natalie slightly smiled, "yes...my dear brother would like to speak to you soon about our engagement, of course I will understand that it is broken off but please speak to him about that" she said as she sat down.

Arthurs mother looked at him worried but only managed to give a half hearted smile of enthusiasm. That breakfast was quiet and awkward.

Later that evening Arthur stood in the library alone, looking through books when he met Yao Wang, the old tutor of Alfred.

"Why do you like so down-aru?" He asked

"I...have trouble settling an old compromise" Arthur replied as he rubbed his head. Yao only smiled,

"We should have some tea-aru" he said as he leaded the Queen of Spades to a room in the library. The room was decorated in spades colors, but it had so many books, and papers as well as maps and even a panda!

"You are quite the teacher" Arthur stated with a slight enthusiasm.

"I am a tutor of many" he said as he poured some tea for the Queen. "May I ask you something my queen?" He asked

"Yes, of course"

"I...I think. No. I believe I may be the Jack of Spades but...I'm not so sure-aru "

"Why?" Arthur asked trying to ignore the slight annoyance he had for the accent but he didn't care much.

"I have...the mark. But it is as if the mark burned against my skin. More like its power wants to slightly explode, I believe this is an imbalance of power between us, Royals-aru " Yao said as he rolled up his long sleeve and showed his arm that held the jacks crest.

"Have you not told the King of this?" Arthur asked as he sipped his tea.

"I can feel that he is worried about something, maybe his emotional imbalance is what is affecting me-aru ?"

"But why would it affect you and not me?" Arthur asked

"...perhaps because you have learned to ignore him? Or your feelings are as a powerful as his majesty-aru"

"But what would make him worry so mu-" Arthur began saying when he realized... He had ignored the fact that Alfred looked a bit disturbed about hearing Arthur have a fiancé

"Yes-aru?"

"I believe I know the reason, please prepare a carriage for me. I will need you at my side as Jack, it's evident you are Jack. We are leaving to go meet the Royals of Clubs" Arthur said as he stood up.

The trip to clubs took most of the night and when the morning arrived, Arthur found himself in Clubs. Arthur got out before Yao did, only to be greeted by Clubs queen and Jack, Roderich.

"We heard you were arriving soon, we have made preparations for your stay, My Queen as well as a pen audience with the King." Roderich said with a bow. His eyes were purple and kind, his posture perfect and his manners as graceful as ever. But he stood very close to the Queen.

"Oh My! You're the Spades Queen?! You are absolutely wonderful! And cute! I wonder how dear Alfred can deny such cuteness!" She said with a kind smile. Her green eyes as happy as ever and her beautiful green dress flowing down. She wore a corset that pressed her breasts up more, and you could clearly see her Club Mark was on her top of the right chest. Arthur nodded in appreciation as he introduced himself and his Jack.

They walked the corridors to the Kings Court. Ivan Braginsky stood up from his chair and welcome his Queen and Jack. King Ivan had purple eyes, pale skin, lightish blonde hair almost white. He gave a strong aura that could inflict fear in others.

"I hear you wanted an audience with me, da?"

"Yes...it is about my engagement to Natalie" Arthur replied

"Ahh...yes. You are one of my Nobles. But since you became Queen of Spades, you have renounced title as a Lord of Clubs, da?"

"I am proudly a clubs as well as Spades, your majesty. But my engagement with Natalie must be broken off, I cannot marry her and marry the King of Spades" Arthur spoke in defense. Ivan slightly opened his eyes in almost shock and surprise but he slightly smiled.

"You will marry a man? Da?"

"If-if the King allows me to" Arthur replied, his voice quieter. Queen Elizavéta of Clubs stood at Ivan's side and slightly tugged at his long coat.

"I believe...what our dear Arthur is saying is that he has fallen in love with the King of Spades" she said with a smile, Arthur exploded into a big red blush.

"I HAVE NOT!" Arthur protested

Ivan looked at Elizavéta and back at Arthur, "I see..." He said as he turned back to his chair and sat on it, holding his long Axe. "I will strike you a deal, Arthur Kirkland, da"

"Yes?" Arthur asked slightly frightened

"If your relationship with the King of Spades does not get better in a 6 month, I will hope to see you wed my sisters, she is beautiful is she not?" Ivan asked

"She is beautiful, but you can't forcibly make me love someone I have only met two days ago" Arthur protested

"This is a gamble and entertainment for me! We will have so much fun!da!"

"You can't force me to do-"

"I can, since you are my noble, unless you drop the title. If you drop the title, we are no longer allies or friends. We will be slight enemies, da?"

"Enemies? But-"

"Enemies, da! It is like...declaring war on Clubs. Would you like that?" Ivan asked, his purple eyes turning into a challenging look

"With all do respect, if I may say, your majesty. We cannot do as you say-aru"

Ivan looked at the Jack and glanced at his Jack. "Roderich, please negotiate for me"

Roderich stood up from his table and put down his tea cup, he fixed his glasses.

"We have proclaimed what we expect and what we want, an alliance is built by benefitting both sides. Natalie is a member of the Kings family. Don't under appreciated the honor of being engaged and marrying a Kings sister." Roderich spoke,

Yao looked at Arthur in a slight conflict. Arthur had just gotten himself into a political problem and the worst thing was that he didnt know how to settle it.

"Has Natalie said anything about breaking our engagement?" Arthur asked

"Not yet, because she feels safe with your, Arthur. She cannot love easily" Elizavéta said for the King.

"And what if I find her the right man? What if she asks to break the engagement. Will it be enough?" Arthur asked

"It would. But knowing Natalie, she doesn't let go very easily" Ivan replied as he finally sat on his throne and dismissed Arthur with one look.

After Arthur left the Kings Court, Elizavéta looked at Ivan and Roderich. "What are you gambling on, Ivan?" She asked

"On the power of love. "Ivan replied

"The power of love? Why that? We are clubs and it is true we can see the future thanks to the Jokers but...Ivan. Even we cannot predict the possible outcome of Arthur Kirkland" she replied

Roderich sighed and fixed his glasses. "Your majesty, what have you seen that you are not telling us?"

"I saw...Arthur Kirkland die. But I also saw him thrive...but at a slight cost " Ivan said as he closed his eyes. Trying to see the Future but even the Jokers world would not let him see.

"And you are gambling on his life?" Elizavéta asked shocked

"I am testing him, to see how capable he is. Da?"

"You want to attack spades don't you?" Elizavéta asked once more

"More or less, da" and with those final words, Elizavéta nodded in understandment.

The Kingdoms of the Deck are divided into four, the diamonds, the hearts, the spades and the clubs. In the deck there are the Aces and the Jokers. The Jokers have lived for centuries but only the Queens can see them. The Diamonds are known for their money and persuasion as well as there kindness. The hearts are known to have heart and love, and acceptance as well as strong feelings. The spades are the kingdom of power, the ones who have influence over many things and who's Queen will always be a slight bit more magical than the rest. The clubs are known for luck, the way they can see the future but only others not their owns. They are trained best in defense. The jokers are said to be only two, who live within the fairy world but also their dimension where they supervise the rulers of kingdoms. The Aces are the faithful nights that will always be at the Royals side as a type of knight or counsel.

So the question is... Why is Arthur Kirkland so important in this game that the Deck has given out? Will the clubs attack? Will Alfred get over his slight jealousy ? Natalie finds true love? Soon the diamonds will arrive.

((So, I leave it till here for now. I have a ton of homework so! I will try my best to write! Thank you for your support))


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur and Yao made their way back of the castle when Natalie greeted them. She did not smile or say anything, she only stood in the front of the castle and gave a slight nod.

Arthur bowed, "hello Natalie"

Alfred came out of the castle almost running into Arthur.

"dude! You scared me! Where did you guys go? Natalie said you two wen tot the clubs! And I just- I got worried that I had lost my queen! And we haven't even found the Jack" Alfred began exclaiming

Arthur began laughing when he looked at Yao, "this is our Jack, Yao wang. Your old tutor"

"My-Yao! Dude! I heard you had gone on vacation!"

Yao only looked at Alfred and Arthur and nodded slightly. "Your majesty-aru "'

"Yao you don't need to call me that...and why do you say tht?"

"What thing-aru?"

"The 'aru'" Alfred asked

"What aru-aru?" Yao asked his face questioning

"Nevermind" Alfred replied giving up on his small investigation.

~later that week~

Arthur found himself in front of the spades parliament. Their eyes seemed to be like lasers and judge full stares that he couldn't bare anymore.

"He is far too young, besides! A man and a man! How outrageous!" A member of parliament yelled across the room.

"Our king is young! But he is qualified, this queen was just a noble. He may have politics and economical skills for treaties and such but he has no military experience like the Queen of Clubs" another one yelled

"The queen of diamonds is not trained in military expertise but she is good! And influential. What about our queen? What can he do?" The first member yelled back

"I say we shouldn't allow him to ascend the throne yet. Besides! He is engaged to The King of Clubs sister. Can't we choose another Queen?"

"I say he is qualified" Alfred said as he walked into parliaments chambers.

"Your majesty?! But-but he is a man. How will you two produce an heir!?" Another one asked

"That is our business, not yours. For now, I do believe our Queen should, meet and talk with the other Queens. What about an easy one? Diamonds? Or hearts?"

"Hearts has a man. Maybe a woman would be better, they're influential" another aristocrat stated

"Diamonds it is! But...perhaps we should invite over Hearts? A ball is approaching for the summer" Alfred suggested as he rubbed his chin in a thinking mode.

"If you say so, your majesty." The head of parliament decided.

Arthur awaited in the rose garden outside for the queens that were invited. He soon saw lily accompanied with her king and Jack. Arthurs can turned pale when he looked at diamonds king. It was Francis, the "old frog face"

Francis immediately ran to Arthur and hugged him. "Ahh! Mon Cherie! How have you been? Ça va bien?"

"Shut up. Frog face"

"And I see you are still as rude as usual" Francis said with a slight saddened look but he brightened up immediately. "Oh! Oui! This is my Queen, lily Zwingli and her brother, our Jack. Basch Zwingli" he said as Arthur gazed upon a short girl with short blonde hair with a bow and crystal green eyes, wearing a long orange and golden dress with diamonds at the bottom. Her brother seemed more hostile, and he only kept a strict face, he had short hair and was slightly taller than her, but he kept a staff with a pointy tip at his side.

Alfred came in with the King of hearts and his Jack, who was clinging on him. The Queen walking behind him peacefully and finally the Clubs. Elizavéta and Roderich where there but without their King.

"Darling!" Elizavéta said as she slightly rushed to Arthur and lily. "Lily-chan! It's bee so long since I have last seen you!"

The king of hearts was tall, had broad shoulders, his blue eyes seeming serious, his blonde hair pulled back and he had a sword at his side. A long coat, colors of hearts covering his back. "Hello, my name is Ludwig beilschmidt, this is my Jack, feliciano Vargas and our Queen, Kiki Honda."

Kiku slightly bowed in the most peaceful and kindest and most elegant way that Arthur had ever seen a man present himself. The Jack was loud, his brown hair had a curl that seemed to pounce every time he said "ve~"

"Hi! I'm the Jack of Hearts! I love kittens and pretty girls as well as Pasta! Do you have pas-" feliciano began saying before Ludwig grabbed him by his head and pulled him back.

"I told you!you do not invade people's personal space!" Ludwig yelled. Kiku took over and walked up to Arthur. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

Elizavéta grabbed Arthur by his arm and pulled him over to her and lily's side. "Shall we have tea?" And with those words, the Kings, queens and Jacks separated. The jacks stayed with the queens but stayed at another table while the queens drank tea and talked happily. Arthur felt incredibly welcomed and Kiku seemed very happy to be talking to others. "Have you ever tried your magic out?" Asked lily quietly

"I-uh-well..." Arthur began saying but Kiku smiled, as he grabbed a blue rose. "I can make it red like my kingdom" and Kiku closed his hands around the flower, concentrating on it. When he opened his palms the blue rose was red.

"H-how" Arthur began questioning

"You will earn magic according to your feelings, and concentration." Elizavéta began explaining. "We can see fairies, and such things. But our magic somehow isn't as powerful as your, my dear"

"Mines? I know magic...but...I'm not powerful" Arthur murmured

"Say 'ignis incipuint" Lilly asked of Arthur.

Kiku got up form his chair and walked back a few steps. "I'm afraid...beginners can be a little...out of hand"

Elizavéta smiled as she called for Roderich. "Roderich! Shield please" she asked

Roderich chanted some words almost musical notes and a transparent green shield arose from under them.

"Am I that scary?" Asked Arthur.

Basch took his sister and stood infront of her. Feliciano hid behind Kiku. "Scaaarryyy " the Jack of hearts yelled as he hid behind Kiku.

Arthur slightly sighed and hold out his hand, concentrating on a flame. "Ignis incipuint" Arthur spoke out, when a small flame appeared in his hand. As Arthur turned to look at the queens and jacks he found the fake was growing more. Arthur closed his hand to put it out, but his mind of thought could not turn it off.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur yelled at as his fist became fire-y

Elizavéta giggled, and Kiku stood like nothing was happening. Lily was covered by basch and Roderich stared. No one would help Arthur.

"How do I bloody turn it off!" Arthur yelled

"You're the one who needs to stop it" Elizavéta replied.

Arthur closed his eyes, when he heard Emma's voice, the fairy.

"Calm down, calm down Arthur or you'll burn things" she spoke to him

"I'm trying!" He yelled back out loud

She tugged at his ear and whispered something that caused him to completely stop the fire in his hand but what she said had sparked a huge blush in his cheeks.n


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Remember when Alfred held your hand and you blushed? Remember how Alfred stripped infront of you and you were distracted" Emma said into his ear

Arthur stopped the flames, and held his face with one hand, trying to hide his blush.

Elizavéta, lily and Kiku gazed at Arthur with astonishment and intrusiveness.

"How did you stop it?" Asked Kiku

"I-uh-" Arthur stuttered as he hid his blushing face. Or atleast tried to.

Lily gazed at Emma who was sitting on arthurs shoulder.

"you're very beautiful?" Lily said shyly with a smile. The jacks looked at each other in confusing as they watched the queens bonded over something?

"Lily...did you just call Arthur beautiful?" Basch asked shocked

"Uh-no...his fairy..."

Basch nodded in understandment as his heart calmed down because he did not want his little sister taken from him. Roderich broke the shield of magic and went back to drinking tea, as he left the queens to talk.

Yao went up to the queen and asked "do...I have powers too-aru?"

Roderich smirked and set down his cup, gracefully.

"You do. But I'm no specialist in Jacks. So...let's try something out, shall we?" Roderich asked.

"O-of course-aru"

Roderich chanted, "egredietur gladius meus" and a sword appeared before him. A sword who had the design of music note, the handle was green like clubs and it looked rare. "Please repeat that"

Yao slightly looked worry as he gazed at his Queen. "Uh..."

"Concentrate!" Roderich yelled, holding his sword at his side, almost in combat position.

Yao closed his eyes and held his hand out, almost in a praying position. "egredietur gladius meus" at his words, a long electric sword came out, light blue and radiant. Yao held it by the handle, it wasn't heavy as he thought but the sensation of it seemed powerful and wise.

Basch stood up and walked around Yao, "that is interesting. It has a simple design, but holds much power. If I touch it, I am sure it may electrocute me but he has no clue how to wield it does he?" He asked

Yao looked confused, "umm...what do you mean-aru?"

"He means...you can't fight with it" Arthur spoke out

Yao made a pouty face, "I can-aru!"

Roderich held his sword before him, "shall we?" He asked.

In a matter of minutes, the queens sat to drink tea as they spectated. Basch was referee and feliciano had gotten lost somewhere in the castle. Roderich stood on the opposite side of Yao. Clubs vs Spades.

"Ready. Get set. Go " basch yelled as Roderich ran towards Yao and slashed at him. Yao defended himself With his sword. Electricity running wild but did not seem to affect Roderich. The Clubs Jack slashed at Yao one more time, cutting one of his sleeves. Yao looked at Roderich Offended. The jacks charged at each other once more, when Yao's sword let out electricity like wild. Elizavéta stood up immediately and cast a spell, covering the royal Queens from the Jacks immense power.

Arthur gasped in surprise as he watched Yao slowly look tired but still fired up.

Roderich fixed his glasses as he lunged towards Yao.

His sword at Yao's neck. "I believe I won" Roderich said as his purple eyes looked ambitious for power. Yao sighed as his sword vanished into air, letting it dissolve into beautiful blue balls of light.

Roderich un handed his sword and snapped his fingers, the sword disappearing.

"Not bad. But you need to focus more on a cause and a victim. How badly do you want to hurt them? Or...even eliminate them" Roderich said as he glanced at Yao who only looked at his torn outfit.

"My sleeve! It was so beautiful!-aru"

Arthur looked at Kiku and asked, "if we have power...what's power do the Kings hold?"

Kiku looked up at the sky, peacefully and calm. "Only the Deck knows."

After the afternoon, evening fell. Arthur sat in his room, looking at the pile of papers that had stacked up. "Bloody hell." He mumbled as Emma sat infront of him.

"I didn't think all this worked would be stacked up for you. Besides...when are you going to tell Alfred about the deal with King Ivan?" Asked Emma

"How do you know about that?" Arthur asked immediately. His green eyes full of worry

"I had to do research on you. More like the joker told me. But-" before she could keep talking a man appeared in arthurs room. White hair, red eyes, a smirk accompanied with a black hoodie with some devil horns as well as a red shirt. He slouched slightly.

"Oh-hey! Artie right? Well whatever, I'm Gilbert the Awesome Joker, you should be honored to meet me because I'm Awesome!. But I came to advise you..."

"What?"

"Don't even trust your own people. Some deny you as queen. Don't drink anything tonight" he said as he looked at Emma. "Let's go." Gilbert spoke as he vanished into mid air. Emma sighed, "goodnight Arthur" she said as she disappeared too.

"Emma? What-" but before Arthur could say anything, they were gone.

Later~ Arthur was still looking at the papers when he looked at the time. 3am.

"Bloody hell...I'm so tired..." A knock at the door. "Come in!" Arthur replied. Not looking at the person, only noticing they were a servant. The servant set down. Tea cup and bowed lightly. Before he left the room, he stood at the door.

"Please drink your tea, your Highness. It will help you rest.." The man said in a slight deep voice.

"Thank you" Arthur said as he took a long sip of tea and gulped it down. But the taste was nothing like tea. The smell was different. Arthur looked at the cup. "It's poisoned!"

The servant laughed as Arthur collapsed to the floor, his limbs becoming paralyzed and his eyes closing. His vision becoming blurry when the last words he heard were.

"Goodnight, Arthur Kirkland. It was nice having you as our queen"

Arthur slowly shut his eyes, drifting into the inevitable darkness...called 'sleep'

((I wanted to thank all of you who have influenced me to keep going and one of my Friends who gave me the idea to use poison as well as 'RosaRosie' who gives me good reviews and makes me smile because she is the few who tell me whether they like my writing or not))


	6. Chapter 6

((I'm sorry for not updating. I have gotten so much homework. And ugh. The stress but this fanfic always unstresses me, so thank you. Sorry If left you on a cliffhanger. But hey I'm back! And I have written a lot to make up the lost days ))

Arthur woke up to the midst of a dimension. He looked around as two jokers sat and watched the present time and the past and the was like looking into different dimensions with different outcomes. The future was divided into 6 different portals. As if they couldn't settle anything concrete.

Arthur gazed into the present portal and watched as a maid found him lying on the floor and began running away yelling for help.

"For decks sake, Artie was stupid" Gilbert said as he looked back at Arthur.

"Hey jerk! You didn't listen to the warning Gilbert told you. You are stupid" the smaller younger joker said. His blue eyes gazing at arthurs in disapprovement,

Gilbert stood up and walked towards Arthur, "welcome to the dimension of the jokers"

"Am-am I dead?" Arthur asked

"Not yet. But we aren't sure of anything yet, depends on what Alfred does from this point on" Gilbert informed

"Jerk! You're so stupid. You may as well proclaim war with all the kingdoms" the younger joker said as he 'tsked' as Arthur,

"You are a rude git!" Arthur yelled back

"Peter, what have I told you about telling more than you should?" Gilbert asked the younger joker

"If I have to inform someone about their future, I have to do it in riddles...or something"

"Exactly. Don't tell Artie what may happen"

"May happen? You mean war? I need to tell Alfred and-"

"You're unconscious. You can't tell Alfred anything. And besides you're not queen unless you marry Alfred, remember that" Gilbert said in a serious tone.

Arthur looked at the present portal, "I'm not getting out of here soon am I?" He asked

"Not in the least, but-! Hey! You get to spend time with awesome me!"

Alfred had been dressing up when he heard a maid screaming for help.

"PLEASE! Help me! THE QUEEN IS DEAD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

She yelled in worry and fear. The entire kingdom must of her her cries, because in that moment. The corridors were full of knights and people. Alfred ran immediately to arthurs room to find him collapsed on the ground, a tea cup at his side. Alfred took arthurs pulse, his heart was beating slowly and quietly but he was alive, his breathes were shallow and quiet. His skin pale, and his eyes closed. Alfred picked up Arthur and placed him carefully on the bed. The royals made their way into the room.

"What happened? I heard that mon Cher was dead-" Francis said as lily slightly made a worries face towards him. "I don't think-" he began saying to her but Ludwig entered the room.

"If I am correct, Kiku may be of help but-" he began saying in a strong tone. Kiku gazed at his King and nodded. "I understand"

Kiku walked towards Arthur and placed his hand on him, not chanting any words but rather closing his eyes. His hands began spreading magic over Arthur, like a spell.

"What are you-" Alfred began asking but Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a way to find out how Arthur became like this. Almost like a spell to heal" Ludwig informed. His Jack was holding on to Ludwig, "ve~ will he be alright?"

Elizavéta walked into the room, her face shocked. "What happened to cute Arthur?" She asked worried

Kiku opened his eyes. He looked at Arthur and back at Alfred. "He's becoming weaker. My healing won't help. He's been poisoned...by some sort of enchanted plant that was placed into his tea. But I don't know how to get enchanted medicine" Kiku informed Alfred. Alfred stayed at Arthurs side and sighed heavily.

"I-I know someone who can...try an heal him" lily spoke

"Not him" basch replied

"You mean Monsieur tori?" Francis asked

"Who?" Alfred asked lily, standing up and walking up to her in a rush.

"He's...a fairy doctor...more or less...but he's very kind, and can help. It's just I don't know where he lives right now" she spoke quietly

Alfred looked at the ground disappointed. Francis sighed and snapped his fingers. A servant arrived immediately. "Call my Ace Antonio. I need him immediately"

"Your Ace?" Basch asked

"Antonio, oui! He'll find tori, after all tori is Lithuanian and Antonio has given him shelter in his home before"

"I don't like him" basch replied with a slight glare

"Porquoi? Antonio is parfait! For le job" Francis said as Alfred thanked him.

That evening. Alfred stayed at arthurs side, he sat at the bed side. Gazing at the English man. He looked at the details in his face. Alfred had noticed the stacks of eyebrows the English man had. His crest on his neck, the lovely intricate design on it and arthurs lips. They seemed nice. Arthurs breathing was quiet but steady. His hands were cold but delicate. Alfred gazed at Arthur... "I can't believe you're gonna leave me too...please don't leave me alone...please? If you come back I'll promise you a kiss and a ring. Please?" Alfred whispered into arthurs ear as he placed a kiss on his forehead. He knew Arthur couldn't hear him. Not that he thought but just this one time, he wanted a true miracle.

Arthur gazed into the portal of the present time, he could feels tears fall down his face. "That git..." Arthur mumbled as he cleared off a tear from his eyes. He couldn't understand why he cared so much for Alfred when they had meet a couple weeks ago. How could he have fallen in love with him, so quickly. The jokers weren't around since they had things to do, things like supervising the other kingdoms. Or something...

The next morning in the real world, Antonio the Diamonds Ace arrived. He had the Lithuanian doctor at his side. Tori walked into the room and took arthurs pulse as well as his temperature, looked at the spades crest and sprinkled some fairy dust. The Lithuanian doctor looked at Alfred and smiled. "I'm pretty sure he will be fine in a day or two if I brew some herbs and magic together but King please get some rest, you look tired." Tori said

"He's...special...I can't sleep without knowing he's safe" Alfred said

"Leave him to me, he'll be fine! Besides, if you can't. I know that Miss Natalie could watch him. She's very pretty! Do you know if she likes anyone?" Tori asked with hope in his eyes.

"She's cold as ice. I doubt you could make her love you or even like you" Alfred said with a laugh

"Please! Please let her watch Mr. Kirkland this night. I just want to know her" the Lithuanian said with a pleading face. Alfred chuckled . "Sure. I'll see what I can do"

That night, Natalie watched Arthur. She showed no worry, even if she 'liked' him. But she didn't care. It was her responsibility to be married with someone of well status and of use to her brother. The Lithuanian sat on the opposite side of her, "hi...my names tori, I'm Lithuanian and...the one who's caring for Arthur tonight"

"I don't care about you. If Arthur lives or dies, it's your fault won't it be?" She asked, no emotion.

"You don't have to be mean. I was just saying-"

"So what? All men are the same. No one cares for me and I won't care for anyone" she said with a high mightiness that made tori slightly smile.

"Men are men, I do know that. We are human, we have flaws and such...but if you did not care for mr. Kirkland then why are you here?" He asked

"It's my duty. Besides, he was my fiancé until he was proclaimed as Queen of Spades. Now he has to marry the King and I will be left alone again" Natalie said looking distant

"Alone? Again? What happened?"

"None of your business" she said, with a icy and mean tone.

"I was left alone in the woods, and the fairies raised me. Then I went to the diamonds kingdom and joined as a type of doctor...but just for the Queen. Lily saved me from...my loneliness"

"Loneliness? So you like her?" Natalie asked intrigued

"More like, she's like a sister...but not related to me. She's kind, and not pervertive like her King but they're kind."

"Kind?"

"Like.." Tori began saying as he stood up to serve some tea, and handed it to her, "I am being kind and giving you tea. Without you asking me." He said, as he looked at some blue roses too. He grabbed one and handed it to her, "and I'm being kind when I give you this blue rose to tell you I like you" he said with a small blush. Natalie gazed at the Lithuanian as she took the rose, And looked at the ground, she could feel a small blush rising up her cheeks,

"I...need to go to sleep" she said as she stood up, rose in her hand and walked out. Tori looked at her as she left and sighed,

"I guess she doesn't like me"

Three days had passed and Arthur slowly began saying small things. In his sleep but he was coming back. Alfred stayed at arthurs side during the nights and days whenever he could. Tori stayed with Arthur in the day but he also had to take his breaks and so the top knight would stay, Ned, or his sister Laura who was a noble.

Arthur opened his eyes to a sunny day, and Emma sleeping on his stomach. The little fairy was asleep, and curled up on him. Arthur whispered lightly, "emma?"

Tori walked in and laughed. "Mr. Kirkland, you mustn't wake her, she's been there for some time now. And even if I asked her to leave, she wouldn't leave your side. Neither would the king" the Lithuanian said as he gazed at the chair besides his bed. Arthur looked at Alfred who was asleep. Glasses still on, and hair messy, bags under his eyes.

"Alfred?" Arthur called out.

Alfred only shrugged a bit, "Yao..leave me alone. Just 5more...minutes" Alfred mumbled. Arthur felt a laugh surge. He was happy to be back in reality, but he couldn't remember much of his "dreams"

In that moment, Peter appeared, the little joker.

"Hey jerk! I see you're alive, I'm glad. But this time...watch out for clubs. Especially it's king" he said as he immediately left.

Alfred woke up and yawned. "Morning Artie" he said with a cute sleepy face."Arthur! Arthur!" He yelled in excitement as he got up and hugged Arthur. Arthur covered Emma with his hand, trying to protect her when Alfred hugged him.

"You finally woke up! Oh my Deck. You're okay!" He yelled in excitement as he placed a kiss on arthurs lips.

Tori looked away and walked out the room leaving them two. He found Natalie outside and walked with her.

"Calm down alfred!" Arthur said as he blushed. Alfred got off of Arthur and smiled,

"I'm glad you're okay. Could you tell me who poisoned you? Or what they looked like? I would like to personally talk to them." Alfred said with a serious scary tone,

"I'm not sure who he was...but he was definitely from Spades. He said 'it was nice having you as our Queen'"

"Spades huh? So...it is true, people don't like you because you're from clubs" Alfred said

Arthur sighed. He opened his hand that had covered Emma but she wasn't there anymore, she probably disappeared to the fairy realm.

"People don't like me? I mean...I knew that, but I didn't think they would try and kill me" Arthur said before the door flew open and Francis walked in.

"Mon Cher! You're alright! And living! A bit pale but in the end you are quite weird" Francis said with a wink

"Oh shut up frog face!"

Later that afternoon, Arthur was told to go see parliament... Trouble would surge from this meeting. They wanted war, and a rightful queen.

"Arthur Kirkland. You have burdened the King with your...enemies. And problems. You prove to not be worth a Queens position!" The Chief of parliament said

"But I was nearly killed-" Arthur yelled back

"You have burdened our king with your problems! And let's not even get started with how many rebels we have gotten in our own kingdom because of the new Queen. They say that you are a barbarian, unsuited, un trained and worse of all from clubs. Clubs and spades have never been on good terms. And so we must rid you of your position as Queen" parliament said.

Arthur felt trapped, his negotiation skills had completely left him. Francis walked in,

"With all do respect, Monsieur. Mon Cher here, is very well qualified as future Queen, he may look beautiful in a dress!" Francis said as he walked in, being the only one in orange from all the spades.

"Why are you here, your majesty?" The chief asked

"I came here in the place of mon Cher's King. Arthur here is clubs but wouldn't the Spades King and this noble of clubs marriage be a good alliance between the kingdoms?" Francis asked

"It would not. Our kingdoms would never accept it! Besides, king of diamonds this is not your kingdom"

"But I do have authority and an alliance with this kingdom" Francis informed. "I have been king for atleast 5 years now. You do not want Diamonds as enemies do you?" Francis said with a smirk as he winked at Arthur.

"He causes trouble! He is better off back in clubs than here with our king" an aristocrat yelled out. Chaos erupted in the court of parliament. Arthur clenched his fists and without him trying, a circle of magic under him opened. Letting fire rise from around him, not leaving the circle but rising.

Parliament shushed up, and watched Arthur. All eyes on him. Francis stood and felt a small fear run through his body.

"I certainly am a Noble of Clubs. But my ties to Clubs will not! absolutely not! Keep me from helping my King rule a this country! I am faithful to this country and I shall not betray it, it is true I have not married the dear King and I may sound silly when I say that I do love him." Arthur said as the fires quelled down.

"You are still a danger, with magic that strong" the chief said. Francis waved at him, "don't worry Monsieur! the Queens could help your Queen with his amazing power, don't you agree Cher?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "whatever frog face"

A servant walked in and whispered something into the chief parliaments ear,

"A rebellion has broken out In our country again...our military is trying to quell them...but they are far more resistant. They demand that the Queen should be taken out of our Royal family." He announced to Arthur.

"Then take me there, I may get them to stop" Arthur asked

"The king is there...but even he cannot stop such a rebellion, that has already shed some blood" with those words, Arthur ran out, Francis running at his side,

"What will you do Cher?"

"I'll stop it, and I will most definitely protect Alfred" Arthur said.


	7. Chapter 7

Francis had left him and gone to his ace to negotiate sending reinforcements for the rebellion. Arthur ran towards the horses in the stable when a knight stopped him. "Where are you going? I cannot let you leave, your highness" Mathias, the captain of the military said.

"Get out of my way, you git! It's an order" Arthur yelled in a rush

"You're not queen yet. But I do respect you man. Besides you're a Royal, I can't just let you leave without protection" Mathias said with a smile. The knight had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, his hair was spiked up but looked soft. He was tall and wore red.

"Are you from Hearts?" Arthur asked him

"Na, I just like the color. But my brothers are Spades, so I'm Spades too" Mathias said with a smile

Arthur sighed. "I need to go"

"Lukas! Berwald ! Tino! Emil!" Mathias yelled out. Lukas walked into the stables.

"You're too loud, brother." His voice was calm and soothing. He had a curl, curling out of his head, and a clip on his right side, holding his hair back. With purple eyes.

Berwald was taller, had glasses, blue eyes, silent, but scary. He wore a long jacket. A straight face. Tino was the shorter guy at berwalds side, he was a blonde, holding a puppy in his arms as he smiled, he had purple eyes too. Emil was the youngest, super light blonde hair and light purple eyes. He looked more related to Lukas.

"Come on guys! The fact Our Queenie here, has to get to his King" Mathias said as he got onto a horse,

Lukas sighed, "we just got back...they really want to make us work don't they?"

Arthur got onto a horse, "I'm sorry for causing you to work"

Tino smiled kindly, "don't worry! We like the job. We are the best skilled team in your military. So you're very protected your majesty"

Emil didn't talk much but just followed Lukas and Mathias. Berwald stayed with tino and so Arthur rode out with the brothers.

They arrived on time, the rebellion had broken out into a full on battle between the soldiers of Spades and the people of the small village. Arthur got off the horse and began running when Mathias stopped him. "The King cannot be there!" He yelled at him from his horse. Arthur clenched his fists, "where is he?"

"He's safe, probably in a tent or something a couple miles away from this-" tino replied but in that moment, Alfred walked in. A huge sword at his side. But he did not cut anyone off with it, instead his Jack grabbed the Kings sword and stuck it into the ground, causing electricity run into every person and collapsing to the ground. It was like watching thunderstorm electrocute every person on the ground. Mathias and the brothers stayed safe because in that moment Lukas had raised a shielding dome. Arthur looked astounded by the Norse's ability to shield magic with such easiness. Lukas slightly flinched as the electricity had best exhausted his magic but soon the shield that had protected the Brothers had fallen down. Arthur ran to Alfred and Yao. "Are you okay? What happened?" Arthur asked in a rush

Alfred looked at Arthur surprised that he was there but only sighed, "just the usual, had to quell another rebellion against my Queen. I have been trying to find out who had been trying to kill you, and cause havoc in the kingdoms" Alfred informed Arthur

"What? What do you mean havoc between kingdoms?"

Yao handed the king his large sword that looked beautiful, but scary.

"Yao, please ask Mathias and his brothers to get every rebel here and interview them" Alfred asked his Jack

"Yes, your majesty-aru"

Arthur looked at Yao as he went towards the brothers, but Alfred only grabbed arthurs hand and pulled him into a hug, "it's dangerous for you here, let's go home" he whispered into arthurs ear as Arthur turned red in embarrassment.

"Shut up you git!"

"I'm your git!" Alfred replied with a laugh as he watched his Queen blush. He placed a kiss on arthurs lips and held his hand, walking towards a carriage made for the Royals.

Back in the castle, Alfred talked with aristocrats and nobles, concerning politics when Francis came in. "Monsieur! Alfred! You should marry Arthur immediately!"

"What? Dude? Are you okay?"

"Oh...non! Pardon! Is it because you don't love Arthur the way he loves you?" Francis asked intrigued

"I-i-well...I love him too...but isn't it a rush?" Alfred asked his cheeks slightly blushing.

"Non! It's never to late for a wedding! I'll even help plan it with the help of my-" but Francis was interrupted by Roderich, the Clubs Jack.

"I'll help too." Roderich spoke

"Dudes!? Why are you planning my wedding! I haven't even agreed!" Alfred yelled out

"But you are getting married, non?"

"I-yes..."Alfred murmured, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

Francis laughed and patted Alfred in the back, "it is settled! We will have a wedding!" At that very moment, Arthur walked in with paperwork in his hands,

"Alfred I think that taxes-" but he stopped as he watched Roderich and Francis in the room. "What are you doing with frog face and Roderich?"

Francis spun around extravagantly when he made the announcement. "We are planning your wedding Cher!"

Arthurs face immediately turned red with embarrassment. "I-uh-" he gazed at Alfred who began blushing at eachothers eye contact. Alfred walked up to Arthur, his face red with blush when he took out a box form his coat,

"I was meaning to give you this...after you had woken up...but situations came up...and...uh..." Alfred began saying as he got into one knee and opened the box, a beautiful blue mixed with green jewel was in the box. "Arthur Kirkland...would you make me the happiest Dude ever and marry me?" He asked

Arthurs face was blushing 10 times more, and he smiled with tears of joy coming out of his eyes, "y-yes!" He yelled as he hugged Alfred. Francis and Roderich gazed at the royals feeling a slight bit of embarrassment to be standing there and not clapping.

After wards the ball was being prepared and planned, thoroughly. Francis was pitching in to pay for the wedding as a wedding gift as well as buying an elegant dress made for Arthur. He even presented it to Arthur as a joke. Arthur hated the joke.

Alfred and Arthur were locked in a room because their Jack had complained about doing so much paper work.

"Aiyah! I have been doing a lot of work lately -aru! I'm locking you in here until you get some work done.-aru. Maybe 3hours is enough for you two to get some paperwork done-aru" Yao, the Jack said as he grabbed the key to the room and locked it from outside.

Alfred and Arthur had stood there dumbstruck, "damn...he sure is mad, huh" Alfred spoke.

Arthur sighed and walked to his desk, a pile of work set out for him. "We may as well help. Come on love, we need to finish this. I don't like being locked in" Arthur said as he at down.

"Since when have your started calling me love?" Alfred asked, as he approached Arthur.

"Since...well...we are getting married, I might as well...call you 'Love'" Arthur spoke lightly as his cheeks began blushing in slight embarrassment. Alfred placed his hands on arthurs shoulders as he began massaging his shoulders. Arthur sighed in relief, feeling the niceness and gentle hands of Alfred on his shoulders.

"Please do your work. Alfred" Arthur ordered. But Alfred leaned down and whispered into arthurs ear.

"Work can fuck off...but right now...I want to fuck you" Alfred said in a dark sexy bad boy tone that caused Arthur to go a bit crazy. He stood up from his seat and faced Alfred. Gazing into beautiful blue eyes that captivated his heart and soul.

"You shouldn't curse love, it's unbecoming of a King" Arthur said as his body was close to Alfred's. Alfred grabbed Arthur by his waist and pulled him in. Alfred kissed arthurs lips lightly, slowly the kisses started getting longer, and hotter. His hands were unbuttoning arthurs shirt, and his lips trailed down to his neck and chest. Alfred sucked arthurs nipples and nipped at them, making Arthur let out a small gasp of surprise mixed with ecstasy. Feeling hotter inside and feeling the ecstasy go up his spine. Alfred chuckled as he felt arthurs reaction to him, so he placed his hand above arthurs crotch. Arthur blushed crazy and bit his lip trying to shut himself up. Alfred went back to kissing arthurs lips and still rubbing his crotch when there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck." Alfred mumbled as he forcefully removed himself off of Arthur.

Arthur quickly began buttoning his shirt and fixing himself so it wouldn't seem like anything inappropriate was happening. The knocks got louder. Alfred looked back at Arthur and sighed. "This is the bad thing of being a king. I never get my privacy unless I make it obvious i need it." Alfred opened the door and saw Francis walk in, then Roderich and then Mathias.

"On the Decks sake! I was waiting out there for centuries!" Francis complained as he walked in. Roderich only fixed his glasses and Mathias walked in calmly.

"What do you want frog face?" Arthur asked.

"The decorations for the wedding. Do they have to be the horrendous coleurs de Spades?" He asked in his French accent, "can't I add some-"

"No. Those are the Kingdoms colours don't mess them up" Arthur ordered.

"So you will not represent Clubs at your wedding?" Roderich asked

"...I belong to Spades now as their Queen. I cannot make it seem like I am their enemy or a rebellious Royal by displaying my Union to Clubs" Arthur informed. Francis and Roderich nodded and left the room. Now the only one left was Mathias. "Sir...we have finally gotten information on the ones who attempted to kill the Queenie here" Mathias said with a serious but yet fun tone.

"Take us to them" Alfred ordered. Mathias bowed lightly and smiled.

"Y'sure Queenie will like the sight?"

Alfred looked at Arthur in worry. "I'll be fine Love" Arthur informed, standing up taller and proud. They began making their way to the dark dungeons of Spades that existed under the land but...a long walk from it.

((Sorry I hadn't posted lately. I have had so much homework. But here ya go!i hope you like it))


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mathias walked into a Knights room when he pulled a lever. A fire lamp that was golden, it looked old but a book shelf on the wall in between so many shields and knives and weapons, flipped, Arthur gazed at the hidden passage way excited and astounded!

But he looked into the passageway...and he saw nothing but darkness

Mathias looked back at the Royal Couple and smirked, "ya sure you wanna come along?" He asked Arthur.

"I-I'll come along! Don't question my decision" Arthur said embarrassed with fear.

Mathias looked at Alfred and laughed. "You have one tough Queen at your side. Kind of like your mummy but your mummy didn't like it in here" he said as he turned and began walking down into the abyss.

As they walked down, Mathias held a torch of fire, one that only lit up small bits of the room. It seemed like they had walked forever when suddenly screams were being heard. Arthur flinched in fear but Alfred grabbed arthurs hand. "I'm sorry you have to go down here" he murmured. Arthur sighed, "you're my King, it is my Job as Queen to understand you...not completely but enough, Love"

Alfred smiled kindly at Arthur when Mathias stopped. He whistled lightly when a cat showed up. It looked like a cat, but it sort of lit up, like...some source of magic. Lit up with light purple magic, and the little cat started walking them, almost guiding them to a room. When it disappeared.

"That's Lukas's magical cat thing. It's cute! But...sort of...deadly with intruders" he said as he opened the room. Inside the room was a man who was chained, his lip broken and his face bruised up. His clothes tattered up and he smirked. "You brought the bitch here huh?" He spoke out.

"What?" Arthur asked

Mathias handed the torch to Alfred and walked up to the man that was chained. Punched him, letting blood come out his nose. "Damn! That hurts" Mathias complained cracking his knuckles

The man who was chained up, spit blood out and raised his head to look at Arthur, "Arthur Kirkland, right! The bitch I have heard so much about?" He said

Mathias was about to punch the guy again when Arthur spoke out, "and who are you?" He asked calmly

"A subject of his majesty, the colorless king" the man said.

"No. I mean your name." Arthur asked again, his tone more serious.

"Me? James. Y'know I was thinking that if you were dead...the alliance of the kingdoms would break...but somehow you fucking lived. You bastard." James the prisoner complained.

"He's been complaint about the kingdoms Union and you, Queenie since we started... 'Interviewing' him" Mathias said as the door opened and tino came in. The short blond boy, with kind blue eyes. He smiled at the king and queen and looked at the prisoner,

"I'm sorry that he's so rude. We have tried to teach him a lesson, but the most we have gotten out of him is the society that wants the Queens dead" tino informed as he walked to a table that held tools of torture. Arthur shivered in fear and Alfred stayed quiet, his face showed seriousness and no sign of fear but rather anger.

The prisoner gazed up at Arthur and laughed darkly. "You can torture me, skin me alive, and rip me to pieces as much as you want but let me tell you this. The Spades Queen will die, as well as the other Queens. The Kings will hold no power and die. society will rot until there is no more color. That is when the colorless king will arise and He with His power will rule a fair place"

Arthur clenched his fists. "How bloody dare you! Your King as 'he calls himself', will be stomped on by me. And I will crush him to ashes. You understand? He will have no mercy from me or anyone. Because I will personally kill him before he dares touch anyone I hold precious too" Arthur replied with a harsh tone. He turned his back and held the door knob. When the prisoner spoke for the last time. "He wanted to tell me to tell you, Arthur... 'Do you remember Geoffrey? He was a stupid boy'" The prisoner said with the biggest grin that could send anyone shivers. Arthur clenched his fists. "God forgive me." He whispered lightly when fire began burning the man. The man yelled in fear and pain but began laughing cruelly, Alfred gazed at Arthur. Scared for dear life sake, when he watched arthurs eyes let go of a tear. The Queen had shown that he had powerful magic. Mathias stood back and closed his eyes, waiting for the man to die. Tino did the same, they both had seen war and death, so they had no more to fear.

Arthur opened the door and walked out of the room, as he wiped his tear.

*flashback*

He remembered Geoffrey, the boy who had died in his arms, the boy had been arthurs personal delivery boy and young friend. Arthur cared for the boy A lot and seeing him did made him isolate people and become anti social at some point. He remember the afternoon that Geoffrey had ran towards Arthur, running away from the fires that burned his village and the fires that had taken his parents. The civil war that had broken out because someone had suggested to throw away the Monarchy. The monarchy had had no problems with the people but one day a man had arisen and spoken lies that the King himself had killed his comrades. They were lies because "his comrades" had never existed. Geoffrey had ran towards Arthur for safety when he had been shot down. With an arrow, as if the young boy had been nothing but a piece of meat. Arthur ran towards Geoffrey holding him in his arms, crying. The boy smiled lightly at Arthur and held onto the young Lord when the boy said his last words. "Don't cry mistah Arthur, I'll be fine in the heavens with the fairies you talk about so much" and with those concluding words, the young boy fell silent, his gray resilient eyes had faded. Arthur yelled out in horror, his hands had been stained with Geoffrey's blood, and so Arthur looked up. That man, had stayed to watch and the last thing Arthur remembered was his smirk and those last words of the murderer. "He was a stupid boy anyways"

*end of flashback*

Arthur sat at his desk, looking through paperwork, alone in his room when the joker Gilbert appeared and Emma. "You met the guy huh?" Gilbert asked, leaning on the wall. Emma flew towards Arthur and sighed. "Don't look sad Arthur, you did nothing wrong"

"I met the bloody bastard. And I-" Arthur began saying when he remember that he had killed that man. Gilbert looked at Arthur and sighed.

"You did nothing wrong, his time was fated to come sooner or later. And mostly sooner"

"BUT I KILLED HIM. IM A MONSTER" Arthur yelled out, looking at the ground in shame

"I have seen worse in previous wars but, aren't ya getting married?" Gilbert asked

Arthur blushed, "yes..." A knock at the door,

"Hey...its Alfred, Arthur. Come on dude talk to me. You have been locked in there for 3 days already! Man! Francis keeps asking me about you! And Yao is mad at me for not working diligently! But how am I suppose to think when you aren't around?" Alfred complained like a child. Gilbert and Emma smirked at each other and left. Arthur opened the door and gazed at Alfred, "what do you want git?"

"Wha-what! This is the hello I get after 3 days? I don't even get a hug or a kiss..."Alfred complained looking away, his cheeks slightly blushing ink embarrassment. Arthur sighed and got on his tippy toes, since he was shorter. He kissed Alfred in the lips and smiled.

"You happy know?" He asked him

"No! I think I deserve more" Alfred complained as he pulled Arthur into the room.

The make out session between the two, had caused Arthur to be more embarrassed and brushy around people who asked about their relationship. He never knew how to respond but Alfred always knew. He always grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly, causing Girls to blush because well...they gayness was cute.

Soon the wedding would arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding day had finally arrived. Alfred and Arthur had been separated since the morning, the spades tradition was that the couple could never and mustn't look at each other before the wedding. Arthur had been rushed into a room but Francis and his maids from diamonds, the girls and Francis chatted away and gossiped about the latest things in diamonds. They dressed Arthur up in his outfit, a blue spades coat, but it's frills had touches of pink and green. They placed a headband that had a small cute hat attract he'd to it on his head. Francis stood infront of Arthur and smiled, "Mon Cher! You are absolutely adorablé!" He said with a fan boying squeal. Arthur blushed in embarrassment, "shut up frog face!" He said as there was a knock at the door. Alfred's voice. And more voices of people struggling to keep him out of the room. Francis yelled in exasperation and pushed Arthur into the bathroom, closing the door.

Alfred had made his way into the room, all Arthur heard was Francis yelling in both French mixed with English. "Non! Tu est un bête! He's not here!you fool!" Francis yelled.

Alfred sighed. "I just...want to see him"

"Well Alfed you will have to wait until the wedding! I will not allow you to look at Mon Cher"'Francis declared. In the room new voices were heard, the other Kings. Ludwig gave a great sigh. "I thought he would be at the alter by now! We are late King Alfred. We must hurry" Ludwig ordered as he rushed Alfred out.

Francis opened the door for Arthur and smiled. "I'm the one who will lead the wedding! But...Ludwig and Ivan have to make an oath with Alfred to keep peace. Of course...clubs and spades haven't gotten along but peace is kept through the ritual through Kings." Francis informed Arthur as he Ruffles up his hair and looked at him like a complete fashionista. Francis finally was satisfied with arthurs look and they both began walking to the alter.

The doors opened to a beautiful ceremony, people of mixed kingdoms were there to witness the Queen And king of spades marry. Arthur stood at the beginning of the white carpet that would lead him to Alfred when his Mother appeared. Her green eyes gazed at her son and she smiled kindly. "My little boy" she said in a low happy tone. She looped her arm with arthurs arm, "you may not have your father here but I'll proudly hand my baby boy to the person he loves" she whispered before the trumpets started sounding to announce the queens arrival. His mother wore a green dress, as a person of clubs. Arthur was in his spades wedding outfit. "Le royal couplé" Francis announced, the doors opened for arthurs entrance and soon music began playing until he and his mother made it to the alter where Alfred was. He wore a beautiful blue outfit, that seemed to be layered with some type of light blue spades crests and designs with a representation of the Kings clock hanging at his side. Arthurs mother handed over Arthur to Alfred and smiled a true smile that could make anyone proud of themselves. "Take care of my baby boy" she said kindly to Alfred before she bowed and went to her seat at the side of her other sons.

Francis stood as the priest of the ceremony. "We shall now begin the ceremonies" he said as the people sat down and watched anxiously. "We will begin with eachothers vows"

"I, Alfred F. Jones solemnly swear to protect this country until my last breathe,to work with the rest of the royals as equals. I swear to protect my Queen, my partner, and be his hero at any time he need me to. I will alway love you Arthur and I will be your git who annoys you but most of all I will always be your hero"'Alfred said as he gazed into arthurs green eyes. The crowd started slightly chuckling or tearing up a bit.

Arthur took a breathe. "I, Arthur Kirkland solemnly swear to protect this country until my last breathe, to work with the rest of the royals as equals. I swear to love you My King, my Love and be at your side to protect you. Yes you will annoy me and yes you drive me crazy but I will forever love you...My hero" Arthur said with a smile.

The crowd began clapping, Francis raised his hands to queue the people to silence.

"Do you Alfred F. Jones, son of the previous Spades king take Arthur Kirkland of clubs and Spades as your...husband? And Queen?" Francis asked

"I do"

"And do you Arthur Kirkland of Clubs and Spades take Alfred F. Jones as your husband and King?" Francis asked.

"I do"

"You may now kiss the...groom?"

Alfred leaned down and pressed his lips against arthurs, their lips sealing the Marriage ceremony. The King and Queen were now officially married!'

People began clapping and whistling and cheering. Francis raised his hands and silenced the crowd once more. "We must proceed to the Kings Oath Ritual" he announced.

"What is the Kings Oath?" Arthur asked. Alfred put a finger to his lips to shush him and pointed to Francis.

"Monsieur et madams!The Kings Oath must take place in another area, if you could all evacuate to le gardens to enjoy the tea and beautiful blue roses that only bloom in Spades" he said as he began hosting people out of the room until no one was left.

Ludwig walked up to the couple that had married.

"We must go" he said as he looked at Ivan and the rest of the Royals who had stayed.

"What are we doing?" Arthur asked. Kiku walked to Ludwigs side and slightly bowed.

"We are taking the oath to the new King of Spades. As is the tradition" Kiku informed as Francis came back.

"Shall we go?" He asked

The royals of all four kingdoms went to the throne room where the spades royals usually had a throne at. Ludwig stood by the west part of the room, Ivan at the south, Francis at the east, and Alfred at the North. These directions represented their location as kingdoms.

The Queens stood about 5steps behind their Kings and to their Rights. This represented their level of power, they stood lower than a King but still at their right like their right hand. The Jacks stood 2 steps behind the Queens and to the Left of the King. 2 steps behind because their ranking in magic wasn't as powerful as a Queens or Kings but they stayed at the Left side of the King to represent that they still covered their Kings back and would stay at their sides. Loyalty was most represented in this ritual. The oldest kingdom started the ritual and that was the Clubs. Roderich positioned his left hand on his chest, he closed his eyes and suddenly at his side appeared a clubs sword. He grabbed it and plunged it into the ground causing a shield wall arise from behind him, the green color. The shield was more like a transparent wall that stopped at The Jacks Hearts side. Feliciano smiled and spun blowing a kiss into the air when a sword appeared before him. Feliciano grabbed it and plunged into the floor, connecting his shield wall with Roderichs. Next was basch, the diamonds Jack, he grabbed his spear and hit it against the ground, causing a loud bang. A golden shield arose and connected again, almost sealing them into a box. Yao, the spades Jack snapped his fingers and a sword appeared before him, long and blue with a glow to it. He plunged it to the ground the way Roderich had and finished the shield. The royals were sealed into a magical box.

The Queens stood gazing at each other, no one smiled, they gazed at each other.

Elizavéta held her hand out, her palm looking down to the ground. Small sparks of magic began rising from the ground, a magic circle opening but claiming her territory, her crest began lighting up on her right side of her breast. Kiku held his hand out gracefully making a swift round movement with his wrist and created a red magic circle around him. His crest began lighting up under his clothing. His heart crest was at her right shoulder blade. Lily, the queen of diamonds held one hand out timidly. A yellow magic circle forming around her. Her crest lighting up on her hand. Next was Arthur, all eyes were on him. He raised his hand and held it out, creating his blue magic circle around him. His crest lit up on his throat, the colors of the four kingdoms becoming more lively. The ritual was 2/3 complete.

Ivan looked at the Kings around him. Ivans purple blue ish crystal eyes began lighting up. With a green that was beautiful. He snapped his fingers. A long axe appearing at his side, it was beautiful and a fine weapon but it was deadly. A line of magic going to the center waiting to be connected with the rest. Ludwig pulled his sword out from his belt, his blue eyes lighting up with a type of red that blended so perfectly with his blue eyes. As he pulled his sword out his line of magic connected with Ivans, signaling a union between the two kingdoms. Francis blew out a kiss which slowly turned into sparks in the air like small fireworks. His magical line connected with both the Hearts Kingdom and Clubs. Alfred's blue eyes lighted up with a darker blue, a smirk on his face. He snapped his fingers a long sword that had a sort of pointed handle that he held. Alfred took his spades sword and held it infront of him, it was beautiful, blue and silver with spades design as well as a deadliness to it. His line of magic connected with the rest. The oath was now complete. All the magic exploded all at once, almost like fireworks. They clashed and poured down like beautiful flower pedals on the room. All the magic was now gone, everything back to its normal state before the oath had begun. The Kings looked at each other when Ludwig spoke out. "We weren't sure what your power was as king...now we know what your power is."

Ivans icy eyes looked at Alfred. "Complete obedience that's your power." Ivan informed. No one moved places, not every Arthur even if he wanted to.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked

"The oath you made to us through that ritual was a way of telling us how to balance our kingdoms with yours. Our magic flows through our countries the way the magic flows with us but every time we make an oath, we gain knowledge of what each of us has a power of." Ludwig said

"So what is complete obedience?" Alfred asked with a kingly tone that showed concern

"If you wanted to, you could make anyone anyone obey you completely without trying, why do you think Francis has persuasion, Ludwig has strength and I have luck?" Ivan replied, "it is how our kingdoms are, spades is the kingdom of power but your father never had as much power as you do. That is interesting" he said with a smirk

"I don't think I'll have to use it, since I have my queen. But I don't think any of you have had to show your magic to the people since there are no tales of Kings having magic"

Francis cleared his throat, "we don't have to show it because we have our beautiful queens and they are in charge of the wars and military. We aren't. because we are the last hope of a kingdom when it begins to fall in crumble"

Alfred nodded in understandment and sighed. "I must get back to my wedding" he said as he walked towards Arthur and grabbed him by his hand.

They spent the rest of the day talking with guests, and arthurs mother had started crying of happiness that her baby boy had finally married. Scott hadn't married neither had his other two brothers and they were about 24years old or younger. Arthur was 20 and had married already. It had been a year since he had arrived as Queen and now he was married with his King.

The evening had fallen and before they could retire to bed, Francis and Elizavéta handed them a key and a map. "It's a gift for your honey moon" they said.

Now Arthur and Alfred found themselves in front of a cottage in the lands that intersected between both Clubs and Diamonds. Arthur and Alfred had left Yao in charge and he had been mad about the paperwork but Kiku offered to help too so things worked out.

Their honey moon was going to be three days long, not much for them, so Alfred complained but they were satisfied.

Night had finally fallen, their honey moon had just begun. Alfred had left the suit cases in the closet while Arthur had gone to go change for bed. In the bedroom, Arthur was already in the bed, trying to stay warm because he felt cold but Alfred jumped into bed. "You git! I'm cold!" Arthur yelled

"And I'm really warm, I'll make you hot tonight" Alfred said against arthurs ear,causing Arthur to blush immensely. The Brit gazed into the Americans blue eyes and looked away feeling his cheeks begin to get warmer. Alfred lightly pressed his lips on ar hours kissing him slowly, climbing on top of him. Arthur kissed back, clinging on to Alfred. He began undoing Arthur's shirt, unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing his chest lightly. Nipping at his nipples and sucking on them. Arthur bit his lip, trying to hold in his moan. Alfred chuckled lowly and sexily as he slowly began kissing down towards his groin. He grabbed at his crotch, that was warm and showing a boner already. "You really do like me" Alfred mumbled as he slid his hands down Arthur's boxers. Arthur let out a moan filled with ecstasy. Alfred slowly started pulling off Arthur's boxers. Going back to kissing Arthur's lips,necks, chest until he finally got to his dick. He opened his mouth, and sucked on his dick lightly causing Arthur to moan loudly as his cheeks were red with embarrassment and need of Alfred.

That night Arthur and Alfred spent a cozy night together.


	10. Chapter 10

After their honey moon both Alfred and Arthur were far more happier than ever with each other but when they arrived back at the castle they found it with slight political chaos.

Yao ran from one group of people to Knights and parliament members. Arthur walked into the room with Alfred at his side. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING?!" the Brit yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Your majesty we have-"

"You majesty there are problems-"

"My queen the threat-"

"My king the trade-"

They all began complaining at the same time.

Alfred began glowing with a slight bit of blue around him when his blue eyes got darker and the mark of spades in them. His power of complete obedience showed itself. "I order you all to calm down and talk one by one." Alfred commanded. The people shutted up and their eyes had been hypnotized with Alfred's power. They re arranged themselves in a nice line and began complaining.

"The trade has been disturbed by people who say they are part of the "colorless kingdom" a merchant spoke.

"The Knights have had a hard time quelling the rebellion" a commander replied under the hypnosis.

"The clubs King wants to talk to the Queen of Spades over Princess Natalya" an aristocrat said with a bow.

"There has been an attack on our northern borders from the diamonds kingdom. But we are sure they were from the colorless kingdom, because King Francis of Diamonds said he never ordered an attack." Another aristocrat said.

"We need to call upon either war with our new enemies or alliance against the kingdoms" a parliament member said.

Arthur looked at all the people under Alfred's hypnosis. "Alfred, dear, you can stop" Arthur asked him. Alfred only nodded and his power was gone. Yao stood there quite impressed at the King. When Mathew, Alfred's brother walked in.

"Arthur...the Joker must speak with you as well as the Queens" he said as he retreated back.

"That's odd? I never heard the Queens were here-aru" Yao the Jack said.

"Mathew never acts like that" Alfred said with a hint of suspicion. Arthur only sighed,

"Don't worry love, I'm sure it's something important. I'll see you at lunch" he said as he walked towards where Mathew was.

Arthur walked into a room full of roses of every color, it was a rare sight indeed. No kingdom had roses of every color. "Hello? Gilbert? Little brat?" He called out. Emma flew towards him and she smiled kindly. "Hi Arthur! It's been so long since we last talked! I missed you! But well...I've had problems with the other realms as your guardian fairy"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked her. Emma only sighed and began flying deeper into a rose garden. Arthur followed when he saw the Queens sitting there, Mathew at their side serving them tea and Gilbert just floating in mid air. Fairies were sitting in rose petals but only 3 other fairies sat with the Queens.

"Is this a fairy counsel meeting or a Queens meeting?" He asked politely

Mathew pulled a chair and helped Arthur sit down.

Elizavéta gazed at Arthur and back at the other queens when she finally spoke. "This is actually a meeting for both. Our kingdoms are being assaulted by the same person." She informed

"Ze same person who calls himself ze colorless king" Kiku said with his accent showing more than ever.

"My kingdom is ready for war, but others do not want war" lily said her eyes gazing at her teacup.

"Why is Mathew here?" Arthur asked.

"Because of the awesome me! Duh!" Gilbert said with great enthusiasm.

"A-actually...I just know him from childhood. I was the only one who could see him since Alfred couldn't." Mathew said shyly.

A fairy who sat at Elizavéta 's side began talking.

"If Emma could do her job correctly we could avoid this inevitable war!" She said with great bossiness in her voice. The fairy wore green mixed with a white.

"This was is inevitable! Arthur has no responsibility when it came to the war" Emma yelled back. Lilly's fairy began getting into the argument. She was absolutely stubborn and mean, different from lily.

"Emma is right. Arthur was destined to be Queen of Spades. And the colorless King was always suppose to arise at some point. But then again! If your Queen Elizavéta could just maintain her cool when that rebellion came up in her kingdom" Lilly's fairy yelled.

"Could we all just calm down?" Kiku's little fairy mumbled, she had pink eyes with curled black hair and she wore a long gown with red rose petals on them.

"Shut it! If only Kiku could demonstrate power with his military don't you think this problem would not exist!? If we could've stomped the enemy down?" Elizavéta 's fairy yelled.

All the Queens gazed at their fairy guardians and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" They asked in unison. Elizavéta cleaned a tear from her eye. "You're so cute when you argue"

Gilbert laughed and nodded. The fairies began blushing in embarrassment.

"So. Back to business. What are we going to do?" Kiku asked. They looked at Gilbert when he realized that they expected him to answer the question.

"I'm only here to listen and 'give advice' I'm not here to give you the answers" he informed.

"We should start with telling each other what happened to each other's kingdoms" lily offered.

"My kingdom has gotten attacks form spades and hearts according to my merchants" Elizavéta said as she sipped tea.

"My kingdom has gotten attacks from clubs and spades" lily said as she gazed at Arthur.

"Mines has gotten attacked by clubs and diamonds" Arthur replied

"Hearts has gotten attacked by clubs and spades" Kiku said.

"So mostly clubs and spades...that tells us that our enemy sees that spades and clubs are the ones who will start the war" Elizavéta said with an intrigued face.

"So how do we fool the enemy with deceleration of war?" Arthur asked the Clubs Queen.

"We do nothing. We act like these were accidents, the enemy will want attention and begin attacking again in..about...3days" Elizavéta replied.

Kiku sighed and looked at lily, "and our kingdoms?"

"I will persuade my Knights to keep peace, I will also go out more to talk more to my people" lily said with a kind tone, "this will help my people stay calm"

Kiku hesitated, "i will hold festivals at my place...this may cheer people up instead of keeping them cranky"

Gilbert only sighed, "beware of attracting to much attention for the enemy will wants more" he said as a warning.

"And that is what we want" Arthur replied. Mathew smiled kindly, "this calls a meeting with the Aces too. From all kingdoms, I'm an Ace for my brother..." Mathew said with a smile.

"My ace is a bit quiet but she's kind" Kiku said

"My ace is best friends with the King" lily replied

"Mines are currently in Spades but I trust him. Besides my current Ace is in my own kingdom but he's their younger brother." Elizavéta said as she looked at Arthur.

"Your ace is in my kingdom!?" Arthur asked shocked

"Yes...he's a knight of yours. He's very kind and so is his sister. He was born in Netherlands and she was born in Belgium. He's my Ace but so is his younger brother, their sister is my personal spy" she said with a smile

"I know them...they gave me a warm welcome. Why are they in my kingdom!?" Arthur asked

"Well...it was a way for me to know if you and Natalya were okay" she said with a normal tone.

"You were spying on me!?" Arthur asked again

"Nope. I was just keeping in touch" she said innocently

"It's called spying. But that's okay, at least you didn't have anything bad planned for me"

"If I did, I would've done it with my own hands, but I'm not as cruel as my own King" she said as she stood up from the table.

"Well our business is settled, thank you for coming" Kiku said with a bow, lily bowed down lightly. Elizavéta bowed to, and Arthur as well.

Before they left through different directions Arthur stopped. "What is this place?" He asked. Gilbert smirked, "an area made for the Queens but also for who ever i want to let in. Like Mathew, he's alright, so I let him in"

"Alrighty, cheerio!" Arthur said as he walked with Mathew back to his kingdom.

They arrived back in the kingdom, through the door. Mathew only smiled kindly to Arthur and bowed, "my Queen I believe you have a meeting with the Clubs king" he informed him.

"Bloody hell! I forgot! I must be late!" Arthur yelled as he began running towards the room in which Ivan would be in.

Ivan waited silently there, with Natalya, when Arthur entered.

"You're 3 minutes late, that's unexpected" Ivan spoke.

" your majesty...may I ask why you're here?" Arthur asked

"You kept your promise about Natalya. She's now seeing the Lithuanian doctor from Diamonds. His names Tori? I think he treated you while you were in the brink of death" Ivan said.

Natalya only nodded, Arthur bowed down. "I'm glad the princess has gotten what she most wanted."

Natalya blushed lightly, Ivan only smiled. "What she wanted was love? Da?"

"Y-yes..."Arthur replied feeling a bit intimidated.

"Anyways, thank you for keeping your promise" he said as he began walking out, Natalya at his side.

Arthur sighed and stood alone when a girl walked in. She wore a pink skirt, with a black coat. She had short black hair and red eyes. Long black leggings that stopped above her knee and black shoes. A samurai sword at her side. She smiled kindly at Arthur.

"I believe you took my kingdom" she said with a smirk that gave Arthur a shiver.

"Who are you?" He asked her

" Sakura Honda." She replied with a smile.

"So you're the king of the colorless kingdom?" Arthur asked

"I guess so?" She replied as she walked closer to Arthur. Arthur took a step back.

"You said your last name was Honda, are you related to Kiku Honda, Queen of Hearts?" He asked

"Yes. He doesn't know I'm alive though, so keep it a secret okay?" She said with a wink and a smile.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

"For you to come with me" she said as she began walking towards the door.

"What if I decline?" He asked

"That's not an option" she said as her gaze looked behind him. There was feleciano with darker hair and red eyes. Next to him was a man who looked a lot like King Ludwig. But their eyes were red, and a deadly smirk upon their lips.

"Feleciano? Ludwig? What are you-" Arthur began asking but Sakura began talking.

"I created them. They're the deadly side of a person." She informed him as Arthur lifted his hand and began a spell against Sakura. Sakura only took out her samurai sword and pointed it to Arthur, "on my signal they will kill you, so shut your mouth and don't do magic. Now come with me" she said as she put away her sword.

Arthur sighed and nodded, following her.

Alfred had gone to lunch, and only found that Yao was there. "Yao...dude? Where's Arthur?" He asked.

Yao shrugged, "maybe he's still talking with king Ivan-aru? Or maybe he's talking with a knight-aru?"

Alfred only nodded and kept eating. Maybe Arthur was just a bit late.

As they finished their meals, Arthur hadn't even arrived to lunch. That's when Mathias, a knight came in with Alfred's brother Mathew.

"Arthur isn't anywhere. I have looked, I have asked. And I heard the other Queens are gone" Mathew informed Alfred.

Mathias the knight only sighed. "Sir, what are you going to do?" He asked

Alfred clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Find them, send a search party. Look through the castle. Find the Queen of Spades and if you can't find him then try and find the others. Do anything to find them. Don't leave one stone unturned" Alfred commanded as Mathias nodded and left.

Mathew stayed with Alfred and his face saddened..

"I never saw you like this brother...you're worried for Arthur. But he may be alright-"

"No. Mattie. He may not be alright, that is why I'm worried" Alfred said as he turned away.

Mathew sighed, "I'll call the Aces then."

The Aces were like a trump card for the Kingdoms. They had power like the Jacks but they were only good at fighting. They were deadly, but a Queen was worse. A Jack was to advise and protect the King while an Ace protected the Queen more. The rules of Aces had changed with time, they blended more with Knights.

The Kings joined together and stood their with their Aces. Mathew didn't really know the other Aces very well but they were okay.

The hearts Ace was a Taiwanese girl, her name was Mei.

The Diamonds was a Spanish man, Antonio.

The Clubs Ace were two guys, they were brothers. Ned and lux.

The Aces stood with each other and talked kindly to each other when Francis brought up the Queens.

"Shall we declare war?" Ludwig asked

"No! W-we can do that. Only the Queens can" Mathew stuttered to say.

"With all do respect. How would you know what the Queens want?" Ned asked

"I was with them when they had the conference about what they should do. We cannot declare war on an enemy that we don't know where they inhabit" Mathew said.

"What about our Queens?" Ludwig asked.

"They are strong, they will be okay" Alfred said as he gazed at the Aces. "What is your purpose?" He asked them.

"We fight for the Crown." Mei replied.

"But can you track them down?"

"No." Antonio replied with a disappointed look

"Then we must declare war!" Alfred yelled out

"No! We cannot. We will wait at most 5days for the person who kidnapped our Queens to say anything or react to our silence. Act like nothing is wrong, understood?" Ludwig said as he looked at his Ace. The Taiwanese girl nodded and bowed lightly as she made her way out of the room with her King.

Francis sighed and looked at Antonio, "allons-y Antonio, lets go"

"Claro! Of course" he said with a smile.

Ivan only nodded and his two Aces left with him, now left was Alfred and Mathew,

"Calm down brother...hell hasn't arisen yet." Mathew said as he left Alfred alone.

This was the beginning of a deceleration of war, an imbalance in the Royal power but most of all. Sakura wanted the anger of the Kings so she could have some fun.


	11. Chapter 11

((Sorry it has taken me so long to actually upload something...I have had well...writers block as well as school and other crap. But here ya go chapter 11))

Arthur awoke in a room full of beautiful colors, each wall had a color of a kingdom, like red roses, or blue butterflies. Green four leafed clovers as well as yellow lillies.

Kiku was seated on the bed across from Arthur, meditating. Elizavéta was opening magic circles that opened every element of the world. She even opened one with daggers to stab the wall and find an escape but it was useless. The wall wasn't even slightly cut. Lily was touching a window that looked out into the area. Outside was dark, rainy and...dull even a bit scary. Kiku sighed and opened one eyes, "Queen Elizavéta you should stop, you may exhaust yourself. And we do not have food with us" he said in a kind tone

Elizavéta sighed loudly and went to sit down on a bed. "This...is...bull-" before she could finish a door opened.

A blonde girl with pigtails and green eyes opened the door. And glasses. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry for your...inconvenience at the moment but please await a little more, Her Royal Highness is quite occupied with her king." The girl said with a British accent. She looked a lot like Arthur...I mean if she could, she would have been mistaken for Arthur's sister or even twin. "Please let me introduce myself, I am Alice Kirkland. The replacement of Arthur" she said with a smirk. Her eyes had turned a bit red at her tone. She was challenging Arthur with her smirk that showed nothing but evilness.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by replacement!?" Arthur yelled

Alice laughed at his question, her eyes were a green mixed with red. "I mean that I will be replacing you at your castle, 'my queen'" she spoke out

"Alfred would never believe you"

"Are you sure? He's quite an idiot. I mean...I may not have your memories but I sure as hell that I do have a nice amount of blossom to seduce him, don't you think dear?" She said with another smirk.

"How will you replace me?" Arthur asked her, trying to keep calm.

"That's simple, I will go back to the castle, acting scared and helpless. Pleading for Alfred until they pay attention to me. I will explain that the Colourless King changed me to a woman and keep lying like that, until I get to kill Alfred" Alice said as she gazed into arthurs green eyes,

"You can't kill him. He's powerful" Arthur replied to her

"I doubt that, since no one knows the true power of a King. A King is only as value able as his Queen. But! Since you're not around...he is worthless and easy to take out" Alice said in a kind British accent that would have fooled anyone. "Anyways I must go...I have to go meet MY husband" she said with a laugh before she left the room.

Arthur ran towards the door, and began banging on it,

"YOU BLOODY WHORE! GET YOUR DAMN ARSE OVER HERE! BLOODY HELL WITH YOU, YOU Git!" Arthur yelled out, when Elizavéta spoke out.

"Arthur. Calm down, we have no choice but to wait."

Arthur sighed and went back to sitting, as much as he hated it. She was right. They were hostages, and they had no rights here. Magic didn't work in the room, they had no way out. The windows were made out of some strong glass and they even had bars around them as if they were prisoners.

Alice Kirkland, Arthur's imposter was sent to Spades immediately. She arrived in less than 30minutes thanks to a horse. Before she went into the castle, she stopped in the woods. "Bloody hell...this is going to hurt." She murmured to herself before she punched her self. And hard. A tooth broke in her mouth, and her lip broke. Now she could finally self off her act. She ran into the castle after leaving the horse in the woods. In the castle she began crying out, fake tears streaming down her face, "where's Alfred!? Is he okay? Please! Someone help me! I'm the Queen of Spades!" Alice yelled out, a knight came to her disposal and led her in. The knight immediately went to get his king.

Alfred ran to the entrance of the Spades castle only to find a girl. "Where Arthur?" Alfred asked his knight

"Th-this is Arthur...sir...he was turned into..."

"A girl?" Alfred asked

Alice cleaned her fake tears and ran to Alfred. Clinging to him. " I'm so glad you're safe! Dear! Did the colorless king get you? Has he even tried-" Alice began asking Alfred. Alfred removed itself from the strange girl that acted like Arthur. His blue eyes full of suspicion.

"What happened to you? How did you even get here?" Alfred asked

"What happened, dear. It's that the colorless king turned me into a girl. That bloody git! It uncomfortable to have these!" Alice said as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them lightly. Alfred looked away, feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up his cheeks. The knight looked away too and bowed, to take his leave. "I got beaten for protecting the name of Spades, so you're welcome." Alice said, in a rude tone.

Alfred felt a slight discomfort with this new 'Arthur' because his Arthur would never actually be this outgoing.

"Please...come and rest. You must be exhausted" Alfred said as he led her to their room. Maybe all she needed was rest? Or something?

The Hostage Queens were taken to dinner. They awaited the arrival of the Colorless King when Sakura walked in with two guys at her side. Kiku's eyes opened wide.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He asked

"Nii-chan! Brother! I missed you so much!"she said as she ran towards him and hugged him. They looked so alike. Almost like an exact replica except she had red eyes and he had brown ones.

"What happened to you? I thought you were-" Kiku began saying

"Dead? You mean dead?" She asked him with a slight shrug

Kiku stood in silence, when the two men she had came with began talking.

"Your majesty...why are you talking to him so familiarly?" The guy with light brown hair and green eyes spoke out. He was tall and quite handsome but he seemed mean, almost hostile.

Sakura turned around to the guys, "everyone meet my latest creations! Daniel Hédérvary, and Noah Zwingli! The new Queens of Clubs and Diamonds" she said with a smile

Elizavéta stood up from her chair. She walked up to Daniel, her male replica. And she punched him in the rib cage. Daniel slightly flinched at the unexpected greeting. He smiled lightly, "hello Elizavéta." He said to her before he punched. His punch was right on her abdominals, causing Elizavéta to spit out some blood.

"If I was normal... I would have died from such a hard punch" Elizavéta said as she stood up, wiping her blood form her mouth. With a smirk she stood up and walked towards Arthur. Acting as if nothing happened

Noah walked towards Lily and smirked. "Tch! I'm your replica? Tch! You look helpless. Almost like an idiot" Noah commented on Lily.

Lily's green eyes looked away from Noah, but he grabbed her by her chin and made her face him. "Interesting...so you realized I'm your negativity that lies in you huh?" He asked her

"No. I realized how rude men can be" she said as she walked towards Arthur too.

Kiku was in between his friends and his long lost sister. When he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know...you're not here...Sakura-chan. I know you're dead." He said quietly. Sakuras red eyes looked hurt, but slowly a smirk started spreading on her lips.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked him

"The moment I saw your eyes" Kiku replied to her as he sat down on a chair at the table. She stood at the opposite side the the dinning table.

"So you noticed I'm not Sakura. The one you miss so much?" she asked him again

"I know you're not Sakura, because Sakura died in my arms." Kiku said as he looked away from Sakura.

"Of course I know that, you idiot! You didn't even stop him when he killed me!" Sakura yelled at Kiku

"Ludwig did not kill you for a bad reason, he killed you because you betrayed him and all of us, from Hearts" Kiku responded back, his tone completely calm. Arthur, Elizavéta and Lily gazed at Kiku as he began talking.

"I did not betray! You all betrayed me! I was suppose to be crowned Queen! But because I had accidentally caused the civil war in clubs. They chose you. Kiku."

"You did not cause the war 'accidentally' Sakura. You did it because you wanted to get rid of Clubs, to prove you were a strong Queen" Kiku began raising his voice.

Sakura took out her samurai sword and pointed it at Kiku,

"Fight me. If you turn out to be a winner of this fight then I won't harm Hearts. But if you lose, I get to kill every last person you care about" Sakura stated as her red eyes seemed to burn into ones soul. Kiku stood up and smiled.

"I always loved you...Sakura-chan" he said before she pulled back and tried to strike him. Kiku stopped the sword his his hand, no blood gushing out or anything. Just holding the sword as if it were nothing. He kicked her out of the way, causing her to fall back. A loud thump was heard in the room, before Sakura got back up and cracked her neck. A wide smirk across her lips, her teeth almost seemed like fangs and her eyes burned like a demons. She ran towards Kiku once more, trying to aim into his heart but before she could the door to the dinning hall opened again.

"Sakura! Stop!" A man with a deep voice yelled. At his command, Sakura stopped.

"I'm sorry for such a ruckus, usually she's well composed" the man said as he sat down at the dining table. His eyes were gray, with red. His hair was brown, and his smile was more like seeing a mocking smile that you wanted to punch. Arthurs eyes grew wide as he realized, this was the man who had killed Geoffrey, has page boy.

"You-!" Arthur began saying as he began marching tower as him, but Sakura stood infront of Arthur, her sword ready to kill.

"Please sit down, Arthur. I believe we have a lot to catch up to" the man said as servants walked in with foods ready.

The Queens sat down, alongside the imposters. And the enemy.

"Please let me introduce myself. I am David Gabriel Zaiki. But you can call me Davie or Gabe."

" ...who are you exactly?" Kiku asked politely

"I believe you call me the Colorless King. And Sakura is my Queen, eventhough she and I have no such romantic relationship. She just owes me" he said as he glanced at her, Sakura nodded.

"What does she owe you?" Elizavéta asked.

"Her life. I raised her from the dead again" David looked at Arthur and smiled. "How's your page boy? Geoffrey? Right? The stupid boy"

Arthur clenched his fists, "he's dead, resting in peace, my old chap. He was cheeky and smart. He didn't deserve what you did to him" Arthur replied

David gazed at his hostile guest and smirked before standing up from the table beginning to leave. He turned back to Arthur and smiled, "you're as much of a stupid boy as he is"

Arthur stood up immediately but Daniel Hédérvary and Noah Zwingli, the imposters were on his case. Ready to pin him down when Sakura glared at them, they nodded like sad dogs. And sat back down.

"Take them to their room, we have no more business to talk about" she said, as Daniel and Noah nodded, beginning to escort the Queens to their prisoner room.

Back in their rooms, Kiku let out a sigh, "Sakura-chan is alive because of me. Not Mr. David."

Arthur looked at Kiku in surprise. "How!? Why is she so evil?!"

Kiku let out an exasperated sigh, "a long time ago...when the new royals were being chosen. The Hearts Queens chose me as her heir. The Hearts king chose his own son as his heir. And the Jack chose his youngest son. The system to choose the Royals in the Hearts kingdom is very different from Spades. But...when I was chosen Queen...Sakura was very mad. She wanted to kill Ludwig because he had recommended me as his right hand. Our Family, the Honda. Already had the power to heal, and that is why she can create people...but the day she died, Ludwig...had demonstrated his power as King. He killed her on the spot, she was far too menacing. But...I desperately wanted to heal her back" Kiku said with sad eyes that looked into the distance as if remembering. "Ludwig never wanted to kill her. But his Powers as King had increased so much more that day, that he couldn't control it...and...he accidentally killed Sakura-chan. I revived her, but when she came back, her eyes were red. Her soul wasn't there...And she looked at me as if she didn't know me. So I left her...I had to. I did not want her to have the same fate again, but suspect Mr. David found her and...made her into what she is now."

Arthur looked at Kiku with a saddened face, "I'm sorry for your loss"

"So am I, now it's my turn to end things" Kiku stated with determination.

Lily giggled in excitement, "I found it! I found how to send a message of help!"

Elizavéta had collapsed onto her bed and smiled in pain. "Kiku...could...you...please...heal my ribs. That stupid Daniel broke some of my bones." She asked him with a weak face. Kiku went straight to to Elizavéta and began healing her, but she slowly went to sleep.

Lily placed her hand on the weak spot she was talking about. "This is, the weak spot on the magical barrier that is placed in this room. I can send a message if you help me Arthur" she said as she placed her hand on the window. Arthur placed his hand on hers, when she closed her eyes, her crest on her hand brightened, and outside of the window, a small butterfly appeared. It was a mix of blue and yellow

"What's that?" Arthur asked

"A message, I used to send these to Francis...before we got married." Lily said, her cheeks lightly blushing.

Back in the Spades castle, Alice walked the corridors, getting familiar with the castles structure. Her job was to kill the Spades King and return to the colorless king.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred had sent Alice to his chambers to go to sleep together as was usual between a married couple. She went through the closet of Arthur and Alfred seeing a difference between styles and such. Alfred entered the room.

"Are ya looking for something to wear to go to sleep?" Alfred asked

"Alfie! I was, but it's obvious since I'm a girl...these clothes won't work for me, but no worries love, I'll just use my t-shirts to sleep tonight" she said as she took arthurs t-shirt that was atleast a size bigger than her. She changed in the bathroom and came back out, Alfred was at his desk revising some documents when she surprised him with kisses.

The Spades King was incredibly surprised to be greeted this way since Arthur never greeted him like this unless he was needy.

"A-Arthur! I mean- Alice! I'm working" Alfred said through kisses.

"Aww come on, I missed you, a lot...and I don't even get my King to love me back...how cruel" she said as she went and sat on the bed. Putting a pouty face.

Alfred sighed in defeat and sat next to Alice, "I don't want to exhaust you, especially after being beaten and maybe tortured...and then turned to a girl" Alfred replied

Alice sighed, "do you not like my girl form?" She asked as she took Alfred hand and placed it on her thigh. "Do you not like my body? Does it not please you?" She asked.

Alfred was being charmed, he felt uncomfortable without Arthur. "I-it's not that...I don't...like y-your form...I just uh...don't want to rush it" Alfred said as he got away from Alice. Holding his lustful temptation.

Alice sighed and stood up. "Atleast make out with me tonight" she said, more like demanded.

Meanwhile in Diamonds...

Francis waited at his throne, gazing outside his palace windows when his Jack, Basch spoke. "You're worried for her, aren't you?" Basch asked him.

Francis nodded in response, "she's strong. Nothing will happen to her" basch said once more.

"I'm worried because I don't want to see her be ruined by this war we don't know how to even fight, Monsieur" Francis replied before his eyes gazed upon a blue yellow butterfly that began coming towards him. Francis extended his hand knowing that these were from his Queen. Basch looked at Francis confused, "w-what is that?" Basch asked.

"It's from Lily, it's obvious she had arthurs help..." Francis said as he held the butterfly. The butterfly unlocked into a message, a voice message.

"My dear Francis, we have met the colorless King and he is merely an ordinary man with potential loyal subjects with powers. The Queens have all been replicated into another gender...and tomorrow is when these replicas will be sent out to infiltrate the castle to kill the Kings. The first Queen sent out was Arthurs replica. Alice Kirkland. Please warn the Kings as soon as possible! We are fine, but Elizavéta has suffered some injuries...please send help, the magic barrier is keeping us inside. This place looks somber, dull and scary, it rains a lot. Do you imagine this is the dark forest that lies North of all our kingdoms?" Lily said through the message before it vanished into sparkles.

Francis stood up immediately, "basch! Get Antonio, get anyone and everyone and protect this kingdom. We must get to spades immediately" Francis said as he began to walk out the throne room as fast as possible to get on his carriage.

Alice waited for Alfred to finish his paperwork and go to sleep beside her in bed. She never felt chivalry in her life, not even with Daniel and Noah. She sighed in boredom as Alfred finally changed and came to sleep besides her. "Goodnight" Alfred whispered in a tired voice as he fell asleep. Alice stood from bed and walked towards she had left her own clothes, she grabbed a small knife that had some purple substance, poison. "So cute and vulnerable..." She said with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry " she whispered in the darkness as she went to his side of the bed and raised her hand to stab him. Alfred rolled over immediately.

"Did you really think I would sleep so easily knowing that you aren't MY queen" Alfred said as Alice looked at him with surprise.

"Come on. Show me what you got, ya git" she said as she held the knife in one hand. Alfred did not want to show his king power because if she escaped she would inform his enemy. Alfred threw the nearest things at her and she basically broke them. She got on the bed and began running towards him. Alfred pinned her down on to the bed and she smirked, "I never thought this is what I would do in a mans bedroom at night" she said with a laugh as she placed a kiss on Alfred lips. "You're cute and all but I wish you were a bit deadly" she said as she kneed him in the balls and Alfred rolled over. Alice took her knife and flung it at Alfred but only cut the side of him, the poison was now making his way into his body. She laughed. "You're bloody strong, but not strong enough for My King" Alice said before grabbing her clothes and went to the nearest window.

She gazed into the distance, 4 floors above ground."have fun with the slow death alfie" she said as she blew a kiss to Alfred and jumped out of the window...

Alfred stood up, feeling dizzy. "Shit..." He mumbled as he opened his doors and began to crawl to Mattie's room. Mattie was asleep but when he heard someone open his door. He woke up, seeing it was his brother he calmed down.

"Alfred! Alfred! What happened!?" Mathew began questioning.

"Call Tori...I have been poisoned. Alice wasn't Arthur..." Alfred said as he finally began to lose unconsciousness.

Francis arrived to a spades kingdom that was in slight chaos over their king. Francis sighed, "we are late...aren't we?" He asked basch. Basch stopped the nearest maid and she said that the king had been poisoned. "Poisoned..." Francis said quietly as his Ace Antonio came to his side. "Señor. I told Clubs about the warning, Mister Ivan seemed confident and not very affected. The Hearts are preparing their military, and us...we have started to prepare our military as well" Antonio said with a bow. Francis nodded in approval. "What about the queens?" Francis asked

"Our soldiers don't want to go into the Dark forest..." Antonio said with a slight exasperation in his voice.

"Reunite more Aces then, I need them" Francis commanded as Antonio bowed and left. Basch looked at Francis worried. "I have never seen you so worked up, your majesty" basch commented. Francis threw his hair back.

"Because I have never been messed around with during a war" he said plainly as he began walking to Alfred's chambers.

Alfred was asleep, as Francis walked in, seeing some bloody rags and a ton of grinded herbs used for medicine were around the room. Tori wiped his forehead from sweat. "Oh! King Francis! It's nice to see you, Alfred will be alright, I got the poison out, now he needs rest for atleast 2 days...he's almost in a slight coma but he will wake up" tori said as he began to wipe his hands off with a clean rag.

Francis nodded. "Who is authorized to be the royal while Alfred is asleep?" Francis asked. Yao stood forwards. "I am...but I can't do much without the Queen, regarding to military-aru" Yao murmured. Francis sighed again.

"I need the Queens back as soon as possible, Monsieur Yao. Can I have atleast some knights who are not coward?" Francis asked in a strict tone,

Yao sighed. "Talk to Mathew...he's the Ace-aru"

Francis let the room looking for Matthew. When he found him in the courtyard practicing fencing, "Francis? Hello...can I help you?" Mathew asked quietly.

"I need Knights, soldiers, with balls. No cowards. I need them for the journey into the dark forest to retrieve the Queens" Francis demanded.

Mathew nodded, "I believe our Nordic Knights will be perfect, but I can't risk leaving my own kingdom." Mathew replied.

Francis nodded, "I as a king cannot go...my jack can't either-" Francis began saying but basch stopped him. "I'll go for lily. She's my sister...she's all I have..." He said in a slightly sad tone. Francis nodded. "You can have my jack then...but I keep my ace." Francis offered as a last deal and Mathew accepted.

Alice had returned to the colorless kingdom, and she smirked as she saw Arthur. "He's good as dead" she said as she walked passed him. Arthurs fist turned to fire and he was about to punch her when Kiku held him back. The Japanese man was incredibly strong. "Aqua." He said as water poured over arthurs Fire and extinguished it. "Calm down, Alfred is not dead...he can't be killed easily" Kiku informed as he walked to dinner.

Mathias had accepted the offer to go into the forbidden forest knowing he wasn't one to go into such a dangerous place since he was scared of the place. Lukas had back slapped him in the head telling him to get over his little scary ass. The other Nordics had come too except for Emil the youngest. He stayed with the Ace of Spades in the castle protecting the Ill King. "Guys...the forest keeps getting foggier" Mathias commented as he started touching around to find his brothers but Lukas took him by the hand.

"Shut it big brother and let's keep walking" Lukas said as he walked through the fog holding mathias' hand. Mathias smiled at his younger brothers kindness and suddenly the Ace Of Diamonds, Basch stopped walking.

"Am I the only one who sees a castle in the distance?" Basch asked the group, the group of Nordic men began to squint their eyes to see through the fog but suddenly a voice began to talk.

"I'm glad you idiots made it, I was getting worried, The Awesome me would have to save the day" a voice said when red eyes appeared and a man with white haired appeared. A devilish outfit on. A joker, and next to him a little blonde boy with blue eyes. He looked at the Nordics rather scared of them.

"A joker? How come we can see you?" Tino asked as he held The tall Swedish mans hand.

"It's taking most of my magic to let you see me, but could ya do me a favor?" Gilbert the joker asked with a small smirk on his face.

The group nodded, and the joker smiled. "No matter what happens...don't let the copies take a sample of your blood or DNA. Now, I will let little Peter here take ya into the castle...but be careful since the magic doesn't work well in there" Gilbert said as he began fading away. The group of men looked at the small joker left, and Peter felt Intimidated.

"F-follow me" he said as he began floating towards the castle.

Berwald walked right behind the little joker and picked him up, holding him like a little child. Peter began protesting but tino only smiled, "let Sve hold you, he likes little kids! But I wanted to ask how come we can see you?" Tino asked Peter. Peter looked at the ground and back at the Nordic brothers,

"I'm still a joker in training. Magic for me isn't as powerful as The Jokers magic that my presence doesn't affect time and outcome" Peter said as the group got closer to the castle. The backdrop was closed with A lock and when Mathias was about to break the lock, Peter sighed and stopped him. "Don't be an idiot! All you have to do is this" Peter said as he took out a Bobby pin from his pocket and began unlocking the lock and un chaining the doors.

Mathias looked at Peter confused to see such a little kid be so good at entering an estate without permission. "Why'd ya have the Bobby pin?" Mathias asked him.

Peter blushed in embarrassment, "I...I sometimes braid some fairies hair..." He mumbled as he walked into the dark gloomy castle that held the Queens hostage. Inside the castles, there were some guards who were snoozing and bored. Peter peered from a corner and looked back at the Nordics. "They're normal people...no magic, no ability from what I can see and read from them" Peter informed as In a second Berwald had knocked them out. Mathias gazed upon the swede slightly confused,

"sve? You never actually take action unless you want to protect someone or something" he said as Berwald only shrugged.

Peter looked at Berwald confused and tino only smiled,

"sve is very confusing but he really likes you" tino said with a smile

Peter only nodded as they slowly walked through the castle until they heard voices from the dining room.

"King David the queens are here for dinner." A servant said in the room loudly. The est of the voices were muffled. Mathias walked towards the door when petter stopped him. Shaking his head violently, refusing to open.

"We can't rescue the queen just yet. Please I need more information for my superiors before we rescue them" Peter whispered to Mathias. Mathias began to ignore Peter when Berwald only began to drag Mathias away. Tino slightly panicked as he saw this,

"Sve? Sve?" Tino asked but Berwald only nodded and kept walking. Tino slightly sighed, "sve thinks you may have a point little joker" Tino told Peter. Peter Kirkland only nodded in return as he showed the way to a room which held the inexplicable magic that the Jokers so much looked for.

((Note: I have finals this week, and I have been so incredibly stressed for tests that i apologize for not updating as much as I wished I could. I'm so sorry! Sorry guys. But since my writers block is starting to go away and winter break is coming then I will be able to write! So thank you for continuing to read))


	13. Chapter 13

The room had people inside, lying in types of tubes. Every person was almost unconscience like in coma. A red mist in the air, and some people walked by with masks on. Peter felt an oppressive aura as in a far side of the room was a person with a long samurai sword. A girl, a lot like Kiku Honda. She gave orders back and forth. The room was so dark that the Nordic Knights slipped in easily. Peter held on to berwalds coat, and Berwald grabbed the little jokers hand and lead him through the darkness. As the Nordic Knights gazed at the experiment, they made no noise as they watched. When Sakura began yelling loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT REPLICATE KIKU!?" She yelled as Daniel Hédérvary as she tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and she twisted away.

"I told you, you're his twin! It can't be done!" Daniel yelled back.

"You are telling me, that if the person has a twin they cannot be duplicated with my magic?!" She yelled less loudly back at him. Daniel sighed loudly and just groaned in annoyance.

"That's the freaking point! Do you think I am wrong?" He asked her quite angry himself. Noah Zwingli, the Diamond Queens gender bender replicate laughed in the darkness. His green eyes mixed with red.

"Shouldn't we go to dinner? I'm pretty hungry. Besides we have replicated at least 150 people today thanks to their DNA. We don't need more. Besides Our King says that without the Queens the military can't be trusted to win a war" Noah said as he began walking towards the exit. Sakura sighed and nodded,

"The Queens are what keep the kingdoms balanced just because of their magic. It's a shame that this castle likes to restrict magic" she said as she walked towards the exit as well. Daniel stayed for a little and looked around, gazing at every person who was in a tube. He stopped at the sight of two younger girls. A Prussian girl with white long hair. She wore a white shirt, short skirt and long boots, beside her was the Austrian girl with a long purple dress and one piece of hair stood up. He lightly touched the tubes and sighed.

"If I could just save you two..." He said as he shook his head and began to walk away. Peter gazed at the Hungarian man quite confused when a notepad appeared before him. He read through the notes quickly and smiled. Lukas began to come out of hiding when Peter stood up.

"Please break those tubes in exactly 5minutes. Rescue the Prussian and Austrian girl. They were replicates of two strange people I know very well." Peter informed as he began heading towards the exit. Mathias began to protest when Lukas only gave him a face that said 'trust him'.

"Exactly what do you want us to do?" Mathias asked

"Save the queens, they are the future of the Kingdoms. I must follow orders too" Peter said as determination was written on his face,

Mathias nodded and sighed, "Tino go with Peter, sve, you too. I'll stay with Lukas. Protect him...he's our new little brother" Mathias said with a smile as he held his long axe in his hand. Peter laughed,

"As if I would be your brother, ya git" he said with a laugh as the the swede and Finnish man began leaving with the small joker.

Mathias slightly sighed, when Lukas began to ask, "who do you think is the Colorless King?" He asked

"An old comrade...at least" Mathias said as he sat by the tubes of the Austrian and Prussian girl. "Oi! Why do you think they don't have replicas of us? I'd like to see my female version" the Danish man said amused and happy. Lukas back slapped him,

"Then she would beat your ass, women can win by their own accord" Lukas said as he sat by Mathias.

Peter walked up into stairs and tino beat two guards quietly. Peter gazed at the Finnish man confused as to how could such a kind man could be so deadly and mean. As the three went up the stairs, the found a long hallways leading into one room. They entered the room, feeling a huge magical barrier. Peter sighed in exhaustion. "I can't...get through" the little joker said through a painful face. Sve slightly looked at Peter in confusion and worry when they gazed inside the room. Finding the Clubs queen lying there asleep. Tino walked in, he held no powerful magic but he shook the clubs Queen. Awake.

"Queen Hédérvary" he whispered and she slowly opened her eyes, she looked so tired and feverish.

"T-Tino?" She asked. Tino smiled and picked her up. "We came to save you and the other queens" he said with a smile. The clubs queen nodded as Tino held her in his arms.

"She's feverish. I'll take her out of the castle first. Sve save the other ones" Tino said as he began leaving. Peter smiled as he saw the clubs queen.

"She'll survive, she has to because she loves her people" Peter said as they made their way into the dinner room. The Swedish man busted the door and soon three replicates were on him.

Arthur watched as one of his Knights broke in. The three replicas, Noah, Daniel and Alice were on him. Sakura stood by Davie, the Colorless King. Berwald began attacking with some water magic, that slowly turned into ice as it kept slashing at the duplicates. Alice back flipped into Arthur. Arthur smiled as his hands held flames and he threw a punch at her, landing an affective punch into her stomach. She fell back into the wall, spitting blood out and only smirked as she cleaned her blood form her lips. Her green calm eyes turned red with fury, "now this is fun" she said In a cruel voice. Arthur smirked,

"come at me, bloody idiot" he yelled as Kiku began fighting against Daniel Hédérvary.

Kiku opened a magic circle under him summoning up his long samurai sword, a fine piece of weapon that glinted in the presence of the light. He held the sword in his arms with a stern face as he got in a position that was anxious for attack but yet ready.

Daniel got into a fighting position with just his fists as he charged with a kick. Kiku deflected the kick with his samurai sword without cutting him. Alice charged at Arthur once more pinning him to the ground, and landing punches at his face. He laughed cruelly as he opened a magic circle with water.

"Mergunt!" Arthur yelled as the water concealed Alice in a bubbled full of water. She began losing her breathe. Noah charged at Arthur trying to stop his concentration against Alice, Arthur opened more magic circles around him, fire becoming a barrier from Noah's interference. Lily watched from afar as Noah noticed her and began running after her. She stood ink one spot as she began reciting a spell. "Protection of the Diamonds, that the Clock has placed upon thee, protect me!" She yelled out as a ton of knives appeared behind her and started flinging themselves at Noah. The colorless King watched in amusement as Sakura deflected the knives from hurting Him.

The Swedish man beat Daniel down, leaving him bloody and unconscience. Alice fell to the ground unconscience from almost being drowned. Noah had cuts on his flesh, still trying his best to stand up but most of his leg muscles were cut at by Lilly.

The colorless King smiled as he watched the show, and clapped at the end.

"This was entertaining!" He said in a loud laugh as Sakura gazed at her king confused.

"Sir?" She asked and he only ignored her.

"Sakura let them go, we will see them in the war. Let's see their people die instead" he said as he stood up and began walking away towards an exit.

"B-but sir!" She began protesting and he only looked back at her with a glare.

"You dare defy me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"N-no...sir" she said quietly l

"It's King." He demanded as he began walking away, she slightly clenched her fists and nodded.

"Leave." She ordered as she began leaving the room as well. The Queens smiled as they began leaving quickly, not being defied at all.

Some alarms started to go off as the Queens began leaving. Mathias and Lukas had two girls on their shoulders still unconscience. Mathias began running towards the Queens taking Lily by her waist and slinging her over his shoulder. "let's get out! I broke a couple tubes and such. And maybe busted their machines also. But let's run!" He yelled as each Nordic Knight took a Queens and began running for it.

A lot of people from the castle began to run away. An explosion happening in the lab area of the castle.

Once safe the Nordic Knights stopped running. Meeting basch in a spot. He ran to lily and hugged her tightly. "You're okay? You're safe? You're not hurt right?" He asked her all at once and she smiled at him,

"I'm fine, don't worry" she told him with a kind smile as he hugged her tightly,

"I was afraid of losing my sister" basch said with sad eyes almost ready to cry. She giggled and hugged him tighter.

"I'm okay"

The little joker appeared at basch' s side and smiled, "you saved the Queens! That's good! Thank you for bringing those other two" Peter said as he pointed at the Austrian girl and Prussian girl.

"Why did we have to save them?" Mathias asked

Peter smiled, "that's for the future to tell" he said with a smile as the older joker appeared, holding a clock in his hand.

"Peter, you did very well. One day you'll be as amazing as me" he said with a laugh until his eyes captured the sight of the Austrian girl and Prussian girl.

"Anneliesse Eidelstein and Marie Beilshmidt" the Joker said as he kneeled down to see them closely. "From what I can see, they were replicates...but if you can fill their heart with kindness then they shouldn't be deadly" Gilbert said with a smile. "Peter did you see something in them that I can't see?" Gilbert asked Peter. Everyone stayed quiet as Peter hesitated to answer.

"I know...the request was not to save these girls...but I saw...hope in them...so please don't erase them" Peter asked in a pleading voice.

"Hope? You know that's rare..." Gilbert said as he stood up and gazed at Peter. He patted the little boys head and smiled. "I won't erase them, but you'll take responsibility for the outcome lil man" he said with a laugh, "now let's go back home" the joker said as he held his hand out to the little joker.

The Knights and Queens gazed at them in confusion, "what do you mean hope?' Arthur asked

Gilbert gazed at Arthur and smirked, "in a new peaceful era. These two will be the start of an accepting society" Gilbert said as he began disappearing. Peter was left and he gazed at Berwald and tino the most. He ran to them and hugged them tightly, "thank you for everything!" He said as he began to disappear.

Berwald smiled slightly and tino was getting teary eyed. But they both smiled at eachother and began to move back home.

The Hearts Kingdom was the closest to the place that the Queens and the Knights were At. They knocked at the closed iron gates as Kiku smiled seeing his home. "Open for thee" he said as he placed his hand on the gates bars and they opened. "Please make yourself at home" he said kindly as he walked into the kingdom and leaded the way into the castle. Feleciano saw Kiku and ran toward him and hugged him tightly.

"Kiku! Kiku! You're okay~!" He yelled out in happiness. Ludwig walked into the courtyard holding documents in his hands.

"Feleciano what have I told you about-" but he stopped at the sight of Kiku. "K-Kiku?! Kiku!" He said with a smile as he walked towards him and hugged him tightly. Kiku smiled kindly,

"Tadaima. I'm home" he said in Japanese and English.

Ludwig let go of Kiku and looked at the other Queens. "I will have your bedrooms prepared for you, as well as a nice dinner. I'll inform your Kings as well...but Arthur...Alfred has been poisoned. He is still resting, but he has woken up from his minor coma and is definitely getting better" Ludwig said as he went back into the castle, asking servants for the preparations of the arrival of the Queens


	14. Chapter 14

As Arthur lied on the comfy beds of the hearts Castle, his mind was thinking about Alfred. His room had a small knock when Francis walked in,

"Mon cherie! Tu est bien! You are well!" He said with a smile as he hugged the Brit but Arthur didn't squirm, he slightly missed the frog face. "I brought you a present! But don't get too over excited okie?" Francis said with a wink and a smile as Alfred walked in. Arthurs face brightened up immediately, running to Alfred he hugged him tightly causing Alfred to Yelp in pain,

"Sorry...Artie...my wound isn't very closed" Alfred said with a quiet tone. Arthur smiled happily and placed kisses on Alfred lips and face.

"You're safe! I'm so bloody happy, you idiot. I was so worried about you and what that bitch could have done-" Arthur began saying as Alfred shut him up with a long kiss.

Francis cheered in the background when he laughed,

"Well mon Cher, I must leave and see my beautiful wife because I also missed her," Francis said as he slowly started leaving the room.

Alfred pulled away slowly from Arthur and smiled, "I missed you so much"

Arthur blushed lightly holding Alfred's hand, "why are you here? You should be resting, don't get witty with me on this, you need to rest. You aren't healed! Besides why didn't you use your power to control her?" Arthur asked him concerned

Alfred sighed, "I cannot show such a strong power to the enemy so quickly, besides I know The Colorless King has proclaimed war on all of us. We are preparing...for the worst" Alfred said as he held on tighter to arthurs hand. Arthur smiled in a saddened manner but only sighed,

'Then I shall fight with you because that is my job as your Queen" Arthur said as he placed another kiss on Alfred's lips.

That night, all Royals of all kingdoms slept well but morning was nothing but chaos. The Aces of all Kingdoms were there. They were dressed in armors and held weapons.

Matthew, Antonio, Ned and Lux, and Mei, stood before their Kings and Queens.

"Mr. Kiku! Urgent news, the southern border has been attacked. They were affected by the fire barriers we have placed with magic but certain soldiers can pass through it without a scratch...it's not as if they were dead but...they just seem abnormally strong" Mei, the Taiwanese Girl said with an urgent voice.

"Alfred, our Western border connected to Hearts is currently,there being attacked. The stone walls won't stand further if they keep firing the canons at our walls" Mathew informed.

" Señor Fransisco, our southern border connected to spades is attacked by some sort of mist...its red...and weird" Antonio said weirded out.

"Queen Elizavéta our borders have not been reached yet but King Ivan isn't pleased with the attacks happening" Ned said as he looked at Elizavéta. She nodded and sighed,

"How is my Jack?" She asked Lux, lux smiled lightly,

"Your husband is in fine conditions, he is safe in the castle walls, My Queen" lux said with a bow.

Arthur was confused immediately, "Elizavéta? What do you mean your Husband is Roderich? Your Jack? Aren't you suppose to marry the King!?" Arthur asked confused. Lily, Francis and Alfred laughed at Arthurs confusion. "Did I say something funny?" Arthur asked them

Elizavéta laughed lightly, "clubs has different rules when it comes to marriage and especially the way our monarchy is chosen" she said. "You see...Roderich was actually the son of the previous King and Queen and it is true that the clock never lets go of the royal bloodline. Roderich wasn't chosen as King but rather Jack and he was pleased by it, he held nothing against the clock for choosing that. Ivan is from a noble family as well as I am. Clubs royals are usually chosen from noble family and The Royal Bloodline. When it came to marriage, I thought I would be forced to marry Ivan but...he held no interest and me...in a romantic way so I spent most of my time with the Jack. As time passed by, it was admitted that I could marry Roderich and most of the people were perfectly fine with that since we liked to helped our citizens through their days with some sort of entertainment to alleviate their days. Ivan...as King holds immense power and likes to isolate himself from us, clubs have closer contact with the Jokers so we hold some power that can see future...unfortunately we can't see our own future as Royals." Elizavéta explained to Arthur. Arthur nodded in understandment.

"So...do all kingdoms have different rules?" Arthur asked.

"Yes and no," Kiku said as he handed Mei a samurai sword and a couple documents. "In Hearts our monarchy is chosen by an election of the people as well as the election of the King and Queen. For examples I belonged to a common Physician family, middle class and the Queen chose me as her successor. I had to be admitted by parliament, then the people, which I had helped through many medical practices" Kiku said with a smile. Ludwig slightly rubbed his head nervously, "marriage between us is...well...uh..." He began saying as his cheeks started turning pink. Kiku chuckled, as feleciano came in happily, "it's not been decided! Ve~!" He yelled out in amusement.

"I don't understand why the previous Jack chose you as the successor of the Jack" Ludwig said with a sigh.

"Ve~ because I'm your happy side! And keep you safe! But also because Grandfather wanted me as your Jack, do you remember? Ve~" Feleciano replied with a smile.

Ludwig sighed as Kiku chuckled once more,

" may not seem like the fighter type but when determined...he is quite mean" Kiku said as Alfred laughed.

"That cute thing is mean?" He asked with a laugh.

Kiku laughed and smiled, "you would have to see him in the battlefield...it is like seeing a different person but yet it's still elegantly beautiful to see him be so...dark" Kiku replied as feleciano clung to Kiku.

"You should be glad you don't know his twin brother" Ludwig commented, "his brother is...the opposite from Our Jack"

Alfred laughed loudly, "they would be cute twins! There could never be someone so cute be so deadly except Arthur of course"

Arthur felt his cheeks go warm, "Bloody idiot stop bringing me up on this! I am not cute" Arthur yelled and Alfred teased him further.

Before the teasing could continue a brown haired girl appeared before the Royals and she bowed lightly.

"I'm anneliesse Edeilstein, pleased to meet you, I have heard you are in grave trouble from my previous master" she spoke lightly. A loud Prussian girl appeared behind her, slightly patting her roughly on the back.

"Master? He was our boss! Now, we don't know where we are" the Prussian girl commented loudly.

"Marie! Mind your manners!" Anneliesse commented quietly. Ludwig looked at anneliesse and Marie,

"Elizavéta...anneliesse looks a lot like Roderich.." Ludwig commented as he gazed at the strange girls.

"And Marie looks a lot like...the Joker, Gilbert" lily said as she stood at Francis' side

"Please excuse us for our appearance but we were created for the matter of fighting against Arthur Kirkland. Of course I would not hurt him because I find no joy in causing others pain unless necessary but please take care of us, we really will not fight against you" anneliesse said in an apologetic and informative voice as she lightly bowed to The Royals. Feleciano smiled and hugged anneliesse as she started to blush in surprise, "w-what? Are you doing ? Please un hand me!" She yelled at the Italian man, but he pulled away but had his fingers entwined with hers and his face was inches away,

"Italians like to say hi in different ways~" Vargas said with a smile as he let go of her and went back to Ludwigs side.

Anneliesse's face calmed down and nodded in understandment, "cultural differences are natural"

The Prussians girl smiled and was looking around the castle when she gazed at anneliesse and asked, "where's daniel?"

The attacks had gotten worse on the border walls of the Kingdoms and soldiers were panicking as they saw that their monarchs weren't as alarmed.

Arthur and Alfred recruited their soldiers back in spades and Arthur stood before males and very few females when a soldier shouted out, "and what the hell are you gonna do? Charm the enemy with words!? You are not our Queen, you traitor! Almost tried to kill our King!" The soldier yelled out and more began to follow when Arthur sighed.

He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off and candles appeared out of the nowhere, as a beautiful stars appeared in the ceiling, Arthur was demonstrating his magic.

"I never tried to kill Alfred! Long story short, I have been replicated like all Queens have been but it has a flaw, they are the opposite gender of ourselves. If you saw that Queen, you must have seen it was a woman. Am I correct?" Arthur announced in the crowd when a girl raised her hand

"H-hes right! I saw her and she was very pretty...but she wasn't kind like our Queen" she said timidly.

"Thank you, but I came here to not just ask you to fight at my side, but to protect and defend this kingdom" Arthur said as he gazed into the crowd that looked at his suspiciously.

"How can we bloody trust you?" Another soldier asked out loud. And more proceeded to judge arthur.

"Of course I need your trust if you truly want to win but let me ask you this. Do you want to see your kingdom crumble to the ground? See your family mercilessly killed? do YOU want to see all your life ruined by a man who just wants control!?" Arthur said as he raised his voice with each question. The soldiers murmured in the crowd.

"Of course we don't!" A young tall man yelled out and Arthurs eyes widened when he saw the familiar face.

"B-brother?"

Scott laughed and smiled at his youngest brother, "Artie! I wanted to hear this speech of yours and...tell you...I am planning on joining the military to Protect the kingdom" Scott announced and the commoners gasped at the clubs noble.

"A clubs noble fighting in a spades military?! This is unheard of!" Someone yelled out.

"I may be from clubs but I am half spades! I can enter this military because of a birth right" Scott said as he took out his sword. "Or who dares defy my decision?'

Arthur laughed loudly as he walked to was his brother, and hugged him.

"What about Erin and Dylan?" Arthur asked

"Oh...they're fighting too...Erin went with hearts and Dylan with clubs..mother wasn't happy" Scott said as he looked at the ground sadly.

"W-where's mum?" Arthur asked him

"...s-she's...ill...but she told us to not tell you because she was happy that you had finally found happiness...and she didn't want to bother" Scott began saying but Arthur clenched his fists.

"How could you not tell me she was sick?! She's my mother as well! I deserve to kno-"

"Arthur Kirkland. Shut your bloody trap up. We will discuss this later, I don't care whether your the Queen of this country but remember your my little brother as well, so shut up and we'll talk about this later" Scott said with a tone so strict that caused Arthur to slightly flinch as he nodded.

His soldiers gazed at his in pity and sorrow when a little girl held out a blue Rose of him,

"Y-your Highness...I'm sorry if I am bothering but could you give this to your mommy? B-blue roses are told to be good when a person is sick, my mommy told me so! They help get rid of illnesses with their beauty and magic!" The little girl said with a smile, her gray eyes gazing up at Arthur, Arthur laughed and took the roses.

"Thank you very much, little miss" he said as he kissed her hand, and she blushed lightly as she bowed and ran away.

Scott smiled seeing how his younger brother had matured but stayed the same.

In the spades castle, parliament wanted meeting in which Alfred had attended without Arthur. Arthur spent his time with the military training people who had magic or were normal. Mathias and Mathew helped Arthur with battle strategies as well as earning the trust of the people. Yao spent his time preparing stocks of supplies and trying to keep the economy balanced as well as practicing his fighting skills with Roderich until Ivan finally came by...

Ivan walked into the spades castle, wearing a long clubs cloak, holding a long axe. His typical scarf in place but his eyes were as icy as ever. Arthur greeted the King with a bow when Ivan finally spoke,

"Francis is ill. The red mist has lowered his magic, and his walls are crumbling. Alfred must be feeling ill as well, since his walls are crumbling as well, da?" Ivan said.

Arthur gazed at the Russian confused when he remembered. 'A kings magic flows and keeps their kingdom together'

"Has Francis been attacked repeatedly?" Arthur asked

Ivan slightly smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't heard. The war has finally started."


	15. Chapter 15

(Note: I thank you all for reading this and staying in touch with me, I have paid attention to all the reviews you have given me and that's why I try my best with suiting your wants and needs. So thank you all very much!))

Ivan's smiled caused Arthur to have a chill down his spine.

"Has the war actually started? I don't see you so affected by it" Arthur commented

Ivan chuckled, "I have seen this war many times over...but each outcome is different. The Future is uncertain and although I have luck...you are the one that will most need it."

"What do you mean by that? Will...I die?"

"I'm not certain of it...but you are the one who kills Mr. Davie." Ivan said with a kind wry smile.

"I...kill him? How!?"

"Now now, I can't give you answers that even I don't know or have. But remember...war has started. Diamonds are attacking the colorless and the hearts are ready for the attack. We all go to the field in exactly 2 days" Ivan said as he began walking out of the castle.

"Wait! 2 days!? Why-?"'

"Arthur...protect what you most love, because you'll lose some" Ivan said as he got in a carriage and began riding away.

Arthur felt his heart being squeezed and yet...it was saddened.

"I'll lose people?" He asked himself as he looked up at the sky...the sun was setting...

Scott waited for Arthur when he finally saw him, "mothers here, she's waiting for you" he said with a slight bow.

Arthur walked into a room...one with magic. Emma, the fairy stayed with his mother when she saw Arthur,

"Arthur! Long time no see!" She said with a smile. Arthur smiled as he saw Emma and when his eyes laid upon his mother. He saw she had gotten thinner and older...her orange blonde-ish hair had slowly lost its color.

"My boy! Don't look at me like that, do I really look THAT old?" She asked with a laugh. She saw Scott behind Arthur and stood up, "Scottie! My baby boy, I am worried about when you'll get married, I would love to have grandchildren" she said and Scott blushed in embarrassment.

"Mother! Please stop! I told you, I'm not getting married yet" Scott said as he kissed his mothers forehead. She laughed and her eyes were saddened.

"I'm afraid...I won't be able to live enough to see my grandchildren.." She said as she sat back down and was given tea. Emma sat besides Arthur's mother and laughed,

"Don't say that Mrs. Kirkland! You'll live! Until your very old" Emma said with a smile

"My cute Emma, I'm happy to hear that, but I am ill...I'm happy to see my Arthur married but when are my Three older sons going to get married!? This old hag is waiting!" She yelled at Scott with a laugh.

"Mother! I'm telling you! If I marry someone it has to be someone with skills and strength! Like you, mother" Scott said with a smile

"Like mother? But she never has fought-" Arthur began saying

"I did fight in the war, that's how I met your father. I fought alongside the King of Clubs as one of his Knights but when I fought against that Spadish Knight I was impressed at how capable he was to protect and defend at the same time. He was someone beautiful in my eyes" his mother said, her eyes twinkling with admiration and love.

Arthur smiled seeing his mother seem so happy. Scott kneeled down to his mother and laughed,

"Mom I'm happy you're my mother. I promise I'll get married after this war is over" Scott said with a smile. His mother laughed.

"This war from the ways I see it will only last a couple weeks, at most a month. With Arthur fighting! The enemy will certainly go down" she said with a smile as she looked at Arthur, "now...I must go see Dylan's and Erin. Those poor boys must only be good at fighting and staying quiet. Seriously how am I to expect grandchildren if you all are shy?" She said as she stood up proudly. She hugged Arthur and kissed him on his cheek,

"I don't expect grandchildren from you, dear. I expect you to be the happiest person ever until the end, besides I'm happy seeing you look so loved" she said with a smile as she went to hugging Scott.

"Scott...protect them, okay?" She asked as she let go and began to walk away. Emma leaving with her, but Arthur stopped her,

"Emma...will she really live longer?" He asked her. she smiled.

"Your mother is strong, and her soul is beautiful, I see no reason why she wouldn't live longer" Emma said with a bow as she flew out.

A day passed as spades began to prepare for incoming attacks. Elizavéta had gone to spades eagerly looking for Roderich.

"Roderich! Roderich!" She yelled out in the spades castle when he ran towards her worried.

"Liz? What's wrong? Is Ivan-"

"They took marie! I'm worried. She was kindly having tea with me in the gardens when...she was gone, Anneliesse was worried as well. Ivan isn't happy about the attacks, and he's ready to go into war." Elizavéta began explaining

Roderich nodded. "I shall pack my things, Mr. Yao has already been trained enough. Ivan will be going into war when?" He asked her, as Alfred found them in the ball room.

"Ivan is going to war so fast?" Alfred asked them

"Ivan is going to war in the morning. He expects spades to be there. Hearts is already out on the field protecting diamond as much as they can" Elizavéta informed.

"King Alfred. We hope to see you in the morning on the field...I believe you have already gotten your invitation to go fight haven't you?" Roderich asked Alfred. Alfred gazed at Roderich in surprise.

"H-how do you know about the invitation?" Alfred asked him

"Because...Ivan already got his." Roderich said as he began going to his room and packing his things to leave with Elizavéta.

Arthur awoke in the morning with no Alfred at his side. "Alfred?" He asked out loud, when Mathew walked into the room.

"Uh...Arthur...Alfred went out...to the field...saying he needed to lead-"

"What?"

"Alfred went to war. I'm suppose to be with him right now but Mathias is with him as well as his brothers" Mathew said, "I'm suppose to go with you to the field later this afternoon..."

"Bloody hell" Arthur said as he got out of bed and began dressing. "That idiot can't just think I won't be at his side when something so important is happening! I have to protect him!" He said as he finally got dressed but Mathew stopped him.

"You need specific clothes for the war...it looked elegant and all but it's actually armor" Mathew said as he went into a closet, and took out a long spades coat, a white shirt, a black vest, and a clock with it. A hat was also with it and Arthur was expected to wear it.

"This is armor?" He asked Mathew.

Mathew smiled and nodded, "it was mines when I was younger...I'm sorry to say that, but I doubted you wanted to wear my mothers battle dress" Mathew said with a laugh.

"But my crest is showing..." Arthur said quietly as Mathew shrugged.

"This is the Spades Royal Crest, be proud to have it and show it. This will determine who are your allies and enemies," Mathew said as Arthur was leaded to the battle grounds with Yao. Yao wore a long robe, but it was transparent showing his pants underneath. He had long comfortable sleeves but there was a certain spot that was transparent. Yao's crest was shown through the transparent spot on his upper arm.

"You don't feel uncomfortable showing your crest?" Arthur asked

"Not really..aru. It likes to light up every time I have to fight-aru"

As Yao and Arthur's carriage rode into the battlefield. From the distance one could see fighting. People running back and forth. The ground was colored with blood and people in the camps were injured. Tino ran from one tent to the other carrying water and provisions. Luka had spells going at the same time trying to repair small injuries.

"Where's Emil?" Arthur asked luka and lukas mouth turned to a slight frown.

"H-he's...fighting with Mathias and Sve. I warned Mathias that if Emil got hurt severely I was going to kill him with my bare hands" Lukas said as he finally was done aiding a wounded soldier. The soldier was sleeping soundly when he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Arthur.

"I'm glad you're here my Queen...The enemy has been killing mercilessly with their red eyes...asking for Arthur Kirkland" the soldier said as he slowly began closing his eyes.

"They were asking for me?" Arthur asked but the soldier had slowly begun to fall asleep.

Arthur sighed and nodded as he left the soldier sleep and walked towards another bigger tent.

"Yao, you will take the southern side, and protect it alongside Arthur while I will have to watch from afar because they won't let me get into the War" Alfred was saying in the tent as Arthur walked in,

"Bloody idiot, leaving so early without me, what a stupid move" Arthur said as his eyes finally found Alfred. Alfred looked tired but he smiled cheerfully at Arthur,

"Hahah sorry dude...its a Kings job to also direct the military in replacement of their Queen" Alfred said with a slight sadness in his voice. Arthur clenched his fists and nodded, feeling badly as he saw that the person he most loved, was suffering because of this war.

"Yao please get the troops ready, you will meet Elizavéta and Roderich on that side of the battlefield. Lily and basch will be handling the other side with Kiku and Feliciano" Alfred said as Yao nodded and bowed lightly, moving toward Arthur and taking him with him.

Arthur watched as soldiers were chosen to be under his command. They were given newly made guns and swords as well as canons.

"These guns are new to the world, but please use them when fighting from a distance" a general informed, "don't use the bullets up so easily. Fight for this kingdom and fight for your family! Fight like the Men you are also fighting alongside your Queen and Jack!" The general yelled out and the soldiers cheered in happiness as they marched into battle. Arthur stayed with them, staying on a horse.

The enemy line ran at Arthurs men with no hesitation, ready to kill. The roar of the men clashed once Arthurs front line was hit. His men held their shields out protectively, their archers shooting from a distance. The front line clashed with the colorless kings puppets, and Arthur watched as men fell to the ground, slashed down. Their flesh pierced with blades and blood splattered to the ground. Arthur felt a huge chill run down his spine as he had to watch from a distance because he was a royal. His brother Scott was chosen as a noble knight so he would not fight until later. Yao watched the Queen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur-aru...this is war, please do not feel sorry. We are fighting for a good cause, my Queen-aru" Yao said as he stayed with the horse.

Arthur rode into battle hearing people's screams and yells. The gunshots and swords from either side going against eachother. Arthur was shocked at the sight but Yao moved forwards. He got off his horse and walked calmly into the battlefield. The colorless kingdoms men with red eyes were fighting him. Yao spun kicks and avoided being hit, a true black belt in karate. He was kicked down and he backflipped up again. Knocking 4 people out at once. His moves were elegant yet lethal. He placed his hands together and murmured something when a sword appeared before him. It had explosive electrical power that caused the sky to turn into a dark shade, as if it were ready to thunder. The Jack charged at the men, swords clashing and breaking. At the contact with the Spades Jacks sword. Yao yelled out one strong scream as he slashed the sword into the ground and let go of it. He moved his hands to the sky and yelled a spell out as thunder fell to the sword that was implanted to the ground. Electricity running through the ground and men falling. They aimlessly fell down, losing the battle. Spadish soldiers cheered at the sight of their Jacks victory. Arthur looked at the battlefield, feeling the enthusiasm his soldiers felt when there was a strong magical power feeling coming from his right. Arthur turned immediately and saw green light against dark black mixed with red. The Spadish Queen gazed closely and saw Roderich fighting ferociously against Sakura Honda. Arthur pulled his horse and rode as fast as he could towards Roderich to help him when he saw that Roderich was protecting his Queen. Elizavéta gazed from a small distance away, when Arthur got off his horse and walked towards her.

"Elizavéta? Why is he fighting so ferociously!?" Arthur asked her through all the chaos when she smiled.

"He's protecting me...although I asked him that I could fight her first...he wouldn't let me.." She said as she gazed at her Roderich. He was using magic against Sakura, and slashing his blade at her. Avoiding kicks and punches but getting small cuts from sakuras end of the blade. Elizavéta was anxious to battle but she stood aside Arthur,

"Kiku sent a message saying he would arrive once he could avoid Noah Zwingli" she informed Arthur.

Arthur nodded as he watched Roderich fight, his moves so elegantly, so quick and so deadly. His blade had pierced Sakuras skin many times when she suddenly stopped her attacks. She crouched on the ground, tired, exhausted. Roderich held the blade to her back ready to stab her and end her when she turned quickly, her blade piercing his body through. He spat out blood as Sakura laughed cruelly. Turning him over on his back, she took her sword out of him and smiled.

"RODEERIIICH!" Elizavéta yelled through the battlefield. Her cried were far more louder than any gunshot and fighting cry. It was almost as if the aura changed, the men had gotten quieter.

Before Arthur could stop her she had summoned up her long Queenly sword with a sharp shiny blade her green magic swirling around her as if it were a tornado ready to hit anything or anyone. Sakura smiled cruelly at her, her red eyes shining brighter and darker than ever. The two women ran at eachother, swords clashing with such strength that it let out a spark between the two objects. Arthur felt an uneasiness as he ran after Elizavéta trying to help her out. But she pushed him away, through such strength. Her green eyes were lighting up, her Clubs crest on her upper breast was lighting up strongly. Arthur opened up magic circles as Elizavéta attacked Sakura with her strong rage. More soldiers appeared from the sides and the Clubs Queen spun around, her green dress flowing beautifully. Her sword pierced many men's flesh and they dropped dead before they could keep admiring the Queen.

"YOU KILLED HIM! GODDAMN BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?!" Elizavéta yelled at Sakura. The Japanese girl only laughed harder as she watched the Hungarian queen become so angry.

Arthurs magic circles opened elements such as water and fire to ward off colorless soldiers that kept trying to interfere in elizavetas battle. Arthur ran towards Roderich on the ground, feeling his pulse.

"Lizbeth! He's alive! Hes bloody alive!" Arthur yelled out to Elizavéta when she turned around to look at him. As Elizavéta turned to gaze at Roderich who laid unconscious on the ground, Sakura found the perfect time to hurt another Royal...


	16. Chapter 16

Elizavéta slung her sword once more at Sakura but missed, feeling sakuras blade cut the side of her cheek. A small cut, but far too close. Elizavéta kicked Sakura away, just when a spear was flung between them. Both women looked at who had thrown the object.

Feleciano Vargas stood meters away but his aim had been perfect! It had definitely gotten their attention and even broke their fight. Before the Italian man was the Japanese male Queen, Kiku. He walked calmly towards the girls.

"Sakura, I told you, we have some things to settle" Kiku said as he walked closer to her.

Sakura stepped back, holding the samurai closer and harder.

"How can you still be alive!? You had to handle daniel and Noah!" Sakura yelled at him

Kiku smirked as he summoned up his samurai sword too. Holding it at his side, ready for any sudden moves.

"Daniel was beaten by anneliesse. Noah is fighting against Queen lily and Jack Basch"

"Those idiots..." She mumbled through her gritting teeth. She was angry and had a heavy thirst for blood.

"Mrs. Elizaveta you may leave to your beloved, I shall take care of this. Feleciano please summon your weapons. Protect Mr. Arthur." Kiku ordered as feleciano bowed.

He really did seem like a different person. His green eyes had turned darker, determined, and deadly. But his smile was still kind. Arthur gazed upon the Italian and Japanese feeling relieved to see them. Feleciano summoned his spear at once, the long weapon, shining to its potential beauty but it's blade tip stained with blood.

"Fe-Feleciano is that really you?" Arthur asked him

The Italian stood at Arthurs side and smiled with a wink.

"Of course it's me ve~!"

"But you're so different"

"Ve~? Sorry! Grandpa taught me some things to control my fear in battle especially since I don't want to lose anyone I love..." Feleciano said as his kind green eyes turned sad for a few seconds but he looked at Arthur and smiled. "I'm a very good person! I love pasta, girls, singing, ice cream and my Family!"

Arthur laughed at the Italian being so friendly and kind even in battle.

Alfred gazed at the battle from afar. He couldn't go no matter how much he wanted to. His heart ached for Arthur Kirkland and worried for his people. Mathias walked into the camp holding his arm, blood smeared over his armor.

"King Alfred! Hey! How are you?" Mathias asked with a smile despite his injury. Emil face was worried for his older brother but he seemed happy to see his big brother happy,

"Brother! You're wounded! Let's get Lukas-"

"Emil! I'm okay! I promised I was going to protect you didn't I? Y'see big bro here likes seeing you safe-" Mathias began saying before Lukas came over to him, looking at his wound. Healing him quickly.

"Idiot, I told you to protect him. You're making him worry" Lukas said as he concentrated on healing mathias' wound. Mathias laughed nervously

"I did protect him...see! Emil is safe-"

"Idiot, you should be too" Lukas stated as he slightly sighed in annoyance. Alfred smiled at their brotherhood.

"I never expected war to be so...fucking...tiring" Alfred mumbled

"Ya worried for Queenie?" Mathias asked him.

Alfred felt his heart ache more. "Y-yes but I can't go into battle...they have soldiers patrolling around me, the Kings of other Kingdoms have even told me that if I dare to go into battle that they won't help me try win this war" Alfred informed.

Mathias laughed and patted him on the back.

"I'm telling ya! Queenie will be alright! He's real tough! And I saw him before I came here. He's fighting with all he's got too!"

Alfred sighed and chuckled, "he really is the best Queen"

The samurai swords clashed against eachother as they kept running at eachother. The soldiers could see the Sparks of the samurai sword clash. Kiku held no mercy as he swung his sword left and right, deflecting sakuras blade. Her red eyes blazed as she ran at him, her hatred consuming her each minute. Her body was tired and exhausted but her mind was determined to kill her brother for revenge.

"YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME BUT YOU LET LUDWIG KILL ME I HATE YOU! DIE!" Sakura yelled at him as she plunged her sword at Kiku. But Kiku spun, deflecting the sword, his blade cutting into her flesh.

"You aren't MY Sakura anymore." Kiku said as she gasped in pain from the blade entering her body. It trespassed through her. She spat blood out, her blade fell to the ground and her red eyes began to turn dim, to a light pink and brown.

"Br-brother..."she whispered as her body started going limp. Kiku held on to her as he kneeled, still hugging her.

"I'm relieving you from this world because you are no longer the Sakura that used to live"

"Br-brother...I'm sorry...thank you...for...everything" Sakura said as her pink brownish eyes began to lose their spark. Her eyes swelled with tears, which began flowing down her cheeks. "Thank you...goodbye nii-San"

Kiku's eyes hid behind his bangs as he looked down. His heart ached but he knew he had no choice but to end things. Sakura's body went limp, her frail arms that had held on to him fell to the ground. Kiku let her go, setting her body to the ground. His tears fighting to come out but he held on. He gazed upon his sisters corpse, her eyes opened to the sky. The Male Queen closed her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" he mumbled as her body started to turn into a light. Beginning to disperse and flow into the atmosphere. Her life beginning to erase itself from reality. She wasn't real to begin with, her soul was no longer free there but rather trapped in a fake body. Kiku gazed at her disappearing body, that turned into cherry blossom flower petals that began flowing and disappearing into the atmosphere. Arthur gazed upon the Hearts queen, his voice unable to speak when Feleciano smiled sadly.

"Kiku-chan didn't want this to happen...but he had no choice" the Italian said as he deflected an arrow. "Arthur, could you please excuse me, I'm going to protect My Queen" Feleciano said with another sad smile as he walked towards the Japanese man who still stayed kneeling at the ground.

Arthur said nothing as he understood perfectly that losing someone hurts. But he remembered he was still in battle. The Spades Queen gazed around once again when his eyes fell upon the one he most wanted to kill. The Colorless King.

Alfred was in a tent gazing upon attacking tactics and plans that had been planned by him and some generals when an emissary boy ran into his tent holding a letter.

"Your Majesty! The Colorless King has been sighted in the Northern Border, the Kings are immediately making a move to go in but- King Ivan is against this. You must go at once to convince His Majesty" the boy said in a fast, out of breath voice.

Alfred nodded as his servants readied a horse for him at once and he set out to Ivans camp site. He rode along side soldiers who protected their King when they suddenly arrived to Ivans tent site. The Russian man kindly greeted Alfred into his tent.

"Dude! You need to allow us to defeat the-"

"I knew you came here for that, da. But I must say I can't allow that."

"Why!? There are people fighting and dying-"

"My Jack has been severely hurt. My Queen is worried and I'm a King without a Queen. How can I go out without their protection? Da?" Ivan asked him. Alfred got quiet at the Clubs Kings words.

"Our Queens and Jacks are out in the field. How can we not trust that we will be okay. Dude, we are Kings! We have strength and power!" Alfred exclaimed in a rush.

"Our powers flow through our Royal families. Mines is hurt. I cannot go to the battlefield" Ivan stated as he turned his back to the American. Alfred clenched his fists, feeling rejected and worried.

"Please, Ivan. Dude. I need to go-"

"Save your queen. da? But what if I told you that He's going to die?" Ivan asked

"You can't see the future. I wouldn't believe you." Alfred stated

"Remember Clubs are closer to Jokers, we can see the future, or atleast a bit of it." Ivan commented as he sat down and poured himself some vodka. "You want one? Da?"

"No thanks man...you're kidding about Arthur right?"

"I don't know" Ivan commented quietly as he took a shot.

"I have to save Arthur! You have to accept-"

"I cannot. Not yet at least. Not without my Queen" Ivan said stubbornly. Elizavéta walked in and bowed to Ivan lightly.

"Ivan, I have told you to be kinder to people" she said kindly but her eyes were worried. "Roderich is getting better so, I can go. I shall be your shield, my King" she said as she bowed to Ivan. Ivan smirked and put down his vodka.

"Shall we go now?" Ivan asked as he began leaving with the others.

Arthur gazed at the colorless King. Slight fear spread through his body, but also immense hatred. Behind David, the colorless King, was a great darkness. It smeared the sky with red and black. His red eyes gazed at Arthur with deadliness and his smirk said 'try me'. Arthur gazed at David, feeling his hands clench and his teeth grit by themselves.

"Arthur! I'm glad we get to meet!"

"Really? I couldn't say the same for me"

"I'm glad I'll get to keep you"

"I don't think you will. I believe I will get to kill you." The Brit replied with a smirk

David chuckled as soldiers of different kingdom charged at him but he would just swing his weapon once and the men would fall down dead. He was powerful, nonhuman.

"What the bloody hell are you!?" Arthur yelled out at him.

David chuckled as his hand got stained with some blood, he licked it.

"Has the Joker not told you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would say I'm like you...but I'm different."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Did the goddamn joker truly not tell you?!" David asked in anger.

"No! Tell me!" Arthur replied in frustration

"I'm the opposite from you. I was specifically created to fulfill your role in another world but because I was...too crazy.. I was Always in the shadows, a weirdo! I was disliked! I was tired of having to wear this facade you see right now" david said with a chuckle, as he passed his hand over his face. Using dark magic to reveal his true identity. His brown hair turned into a pinkish blonde. His eyes were a bright blue. But still mixed with red. His smiled was wide and childish. The clothes turned into a pink vest. White long sleeve t shirt and a bright blue bow tie, accompanied with his greenish pants.

"The names Oliver Kirkland! You're double! It's nice to finally properly meet ya, love" he said with a crazy smile and blushing cheeks. "I have such a huge crush on you!" Oliver said as he giggled.

Arthurs face became confused and worst of all afraid.

"What the bloody hell? You're me? Why are you me?!" Arthur asked.

"Well...you see...I was suppose to take your role, I came from a whole 'nother world! Don't even know why!? But I remember the first time I saw you and that Paige boy. he always had your love, I wanted that love! You never even saw me! Well I mean how could you right? So I created David, and then became the Colorless King after hearing from the jokers that you would become the great Male Queen of Spades! The jokers wanted to dispose of me because I was...different. But they just didn't understand how much I love you! How could I let that stupid Alfred keep MY Arthur!" Oliver said with a wide smile.

"Y-you love me?" Arthur asked, afraid of his double.

"Of course I do! So since the first time I saw you...I wanted to make you mine! So I thought! And thought! 'If he can't be mines then he'll be no-ones!" Oliver said with a strong high laugh.

"You're telling me...you killed my Paige boy because I showed affection towards him? You created a war because you wanted me?" Arthur asked confused.

"Oh! Yes! You are very precious! Arthur" Oliver said with a smile as he got closer to Arthur. Arthur took steps back, bewildered and afraid of his double.

"You're bloody insane"

"Insane? For you! Yes!"

"Get away from me" Arthur demanded as he opened magic circles with fire, drawing them as a boundary.

"But love! You can't keep me apart! I really want you!" Oliver said with a laugh as he cleared the fire and walked closer to Arthur.

Arthur opened more magic circles, creating borders away from Oliver. When Yao ran to his Queen.

"Arthur- aru? What aru doing?" Yao asked

"Yao! David-the colorless King is my double...he just-he just had a facade and-the hell is going on!?" Arthur asked his Jack.

"I'll hold him off for a little, please get help-aru" Yao said as he held his sword in the direction of Oliver. Arthur felt a pang of worry in his heart as he saw Yao charge at Oliver and with one move of Oliver's, Yao was on the ground. Oliver sighed in pity as Yao fell to the ground, bleeding from his chest, "YAOO!" Arthur yelled out as Oliver just shrugged the fact that he had injured Yao severely.

"He could've lived longer if he wouldn't have stood between me and Arthur" Oliver said as he walked towards Arthur. Arthur felt fear, as he gazed at his double. Oliver seemed insane, a wild smile on his lips and his eyes looked at him with such insanity that scared one. Arthur looked around him, looking at soldiers who fled in horror and others lied on the ground. Every solider that had tried to fight the colorless King had fallen dead to the ground. The British man looked around, helpless. Feeling his heart drop. No one was going to help him. The Queens were probably returning to their safe zones to rest a little. The Kings could not help because they were bounded to protecting the people.

Was the Spadish Queen truly helpless?


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred rode his horse to the battlefield, accompanied with Ivan and Elizavéta. The Spades King watched around as the battlefield slowly began getting quieter. Men were lying dead on the ground and through out the horizon one could see Oliver and Arthur. Alfred rushed his horse to go faster but Elizavéta summoned up a shield before Alfred,

"Don't go. You will get killed at first sight. Think it through" Ivan told Alfred.

"Fuck! Let me go to Arthur!" Alfred yelled but Ivan did not hesitate.

" Alfred. Ivan is correct, the magic that man holds is powerful and dark..." Elizavéta warned but Alfred ignored them as he summoned his own magic. His blue eyes turned darker as he started using complete obedience. Ivan immediately avoided Alfred's eyes knowing the power was being used but it was too late for Elizavéta. She was under his spell.

"Remove the shield. Now." Alfred ordered as Elizavéta nodded. Hypnotized, she let down the shield that kept him apart from Arthur. "Thank you. Now you are released" Alfred commanded as Elizavéta was released from his complete obedient spell.

Alfred didn't think twice before he rushed to Arthurs side. Oliver saw Alfred ride towards Arthur, so he began summoning up weapons. Knives began to take shape above Oliver as he commanded them to be shot at Alfred.

"ALFRED! WATCH OUT!" Arthur yelled out as he ran towards Alfred, opening up a shield wall. Arthur shielded Alfred without a moment of hesitation. The knives began piercing his shield, but Arthur enforced it even more. Alfred got off his horse and hugged Arthur,

"Thanks dude, you protected me" Alfred said with a smile of happiness but Arthur only glared at him.

"You could have been killed if I hadn't come to save your arse!" Arthur yelled at him as he kept his shield up. The knives began pouring like heavy hail for them.

"Wait...who's he? He looks really similar..." Alfred commented

Arthur sighed in annoyance, "he's my double, from another world or something. This is fairly new to me too, but he has a huge obsession with me. He kills anyone I care about because he just wants me. He's the colorless King"

Alfred nodded in understandment,

"He wants you? Really?" Alfred asked

"Is that all you're concerned about?!" Arthur yelled at him

"Well...I am your husband...and you belong to me. I won't let that bastard take what's mine" Alfred stated with a smirk. Arthur felt a blush come over his cheeks of embarrassment,

"You idiot! Don't say such things especially in combat! Can't you see you will distract me" Arthur yelled as he held the shield. Oliver was getting tired of Arthurs defense.

"Arthur! Come out of there! It's no fun if you're in there" Oliver yelled out, as a spear was flung towards him from the side. Basch's spear. The diamonds Jack had tried to aim for his head. Oliver turned around towards basch and laughed. "Nice shot! But now it's my turn" he said as the colorless King summoned up even more soldiers. Dead ones, who crawled towards basch, some holding on to his legs.

"What the-" basch began saying as lily held out her hand and summoned up a magic circle around her brother, to protect him.

"Brother! Are you okay now?" She asked kindly as her magic had disintegrated many of the dead. Basch smiled,

"Yes I'm fine! Did you get Noah off your track?" Basch asked. She hesitated but only pointed behind her. Noah was running at full force towards her, a huge axe in his hands.

Arthur saw this from his standing. Using his magic he produced fire around Oliver, trying to hold him back.

"Alfred! Go to safety, and take Yao! He's over there. Please! Do this for me" Arthur pleaded to his King. Alfred looked heart broken, but nodded as he ran towards Yao and picked him up, taking his Friend back to a safer zone. Arthur sighed in relief as he summoned a sword. Anneliesse ran towards Arthur, the Austrian girl smiled kindly.

"I found Marie, and she's safe with Daniel. They will arrive soon, but for now I shall gladly fight at your side" anneliesse said with a determined look. She looked tired but still held on to her sword strongly.

Arthur smiled, "thank you, but this is a battle I must fight alone"

"I'm sorry I cannot allow that!" Anneliesse stated as she began running towards Oliver, her blade clashing with Oliver's. Oliver laughed at her useless attempts to hurt him.

"You used to be so obedient, Annie, what happened?" Oliver asked her

"I gained freedom!" She yelled at him as she spun around and used a smaller hidden blade to cut into his leg. Arthur gazed at the Austrian girl in surprise but smiled. Elizavéta rode her horse near Arthur when she dismounted and stood by the Brit.

"You have a plan on how to defeat him, don't you?" Elizavéta asked him

"Anneliesse said that Daniel and Marie are coming soon, so that may take a total of 5 minutes. Within 5 minutes anneliesse will be exhausted. Lily will use her magic to trap him in a box, but we need reinforcement. Elizavéta I believe you are clever enough for that. Kiku can maintain a firmer control on Oliver with his power and I...I will be inside the box with Oliver...once all the Queens use their magic, there will have to be a trigger...and I will trigger the magic enough to cause almost complete obliteration from the inside. The old Queens ritual. You know it right?" Arthur asked as he looked at his sword. Sadly.

"That will kill you! You can't possibly think-"

"He wants me. It is my fault that this war has started. I will be the one to kill him before he kills the ones I love, so please liz...don't tell the Kings about this." Arthur asked her with a sad smile. She sighed and nodded,

"You want us to combine our powers to share them with you and you can kill him...although there is a high chance of you dying from your body not sustaining the magic..." Elizavéta said with a quiet voice.

"I'm willing to take the chance. I can't always be clever, but clever enough to have hope" Arthur said as Kiku walked closer to them. Anneliesse held back Oliver for about 3 minutes long but she was getting tired.

"Liz. Please explain the idea to him, and I will explain it to lily" Arthur said as he began walking towards lily. Beginning to tell him her plan. She sadly nodded, but Kiku did not accept.

"Mr. Arthur! You cannot take the chance! You have a small chance of surviving, about 5 percent. Your body cannot sustain so much powerful magic" Kiku began explaining but Arthur smiled sadly.

"It's at a cost of my life versus the cost of everyone. Do you want your people to die more than they already have today?" Arthur asked Kiku. The Japanese man looked at the ground sadly.

"...I understand." He said. Arthur nodded. He turned to Elizavéta and smiled sadly,

"I-if I don't make it out...please tell Alfred that I truly did love him and only him" he said as he handed her a blue ring. His wedding ring. Elizavéta looked at Arthur surprised and sad, before he left. "Anneliesse! You're done! It's my turn!" Arthur yelled out and she nodded as she switched with him. Oliver smiled in happiness at seeing Arthur.

"You finally accepted to be mines?" Oliver asked

"Not exactly..." Arthur replied. "NOW!" He yelled out loud as lily summoned up a shield box, concealing them inside. Kiku touched the ground, creating a wall under the two doubles so there would be no way of escape. Elizavéta summoned up chains that reinforced the transparent shield box that lily had created.

"Diamonds, the kingdom of wealth and persuasion. Blessed by the clock, protect from and conceal the evil that lurks in the darkness" Lily said as her spell got stronger. Her magic flowing into Arthur.

"Please o' fair club of the clock. Bestow upon thee the luck that we so much protect. Defile those who are against us and Conceal the darkness!" Elizavéta summoned as her chains got stronger but her magic began to flow into Arthur as well.

"Prayest dearest heart, blessed by the Clock. protect with all might and love. deflect the evil that defiles thee." Kiku quietly said as his magic gleamed with red and pink.

Arthurs body held so much magic, that his green eyes gleamed with different colors of the kingdoms. Arthur was no longer Arthur. He held his sword out at Oliver.

Arthur swung at Oliver, cutting the colorless kings flesh. Blood flowing into the ground.

"I don't want to fight with you Arthur!" Oliver cried out in agony from pain but Arthur did not flinch at his words. Arthurs sword swung once more and cut Oliver's leg, Oliver began moving back. "I don't want to kill you. I love you"

"Then I will kill you" Arthur replied with a smile as he grabbed his sword and attacked once more. But Oliver moved out of the way, he held his blade at the Spades Queen.

"Then so be it"

Oliver charged at Arthur, kicking first but Arthur deflected each kick. He held onto Oliver's leg and threw the Mans body to the ground. The Brit pushed his double to the ground and plunged the sword into the enemies body. Oliver gasped in pain, his mouth beginning to spit out blood. Arthur twisted the blade in harder, ready to cause the imbalance of magic. Oliver laughed in pain as he watched Arthur.

"You trapped me...but...you can't kill me...yet" Oliver said with a smile as Arthur plunged the sword in more into the flesh.

"The Spades, which was bestowed by The Clock. Eliminate those who do not obey and protect. Defile the evil and become the power and strength that thy needs" Arthur said as the last Kingdoms magic flowed through him. The imbalance of magic occurring. A strong flash of light came from Arthurs chest, and everything began to turn white.

From outside the walls and chains around Arthur were the Kings who watched. Alfred watched from afar as he saw Arthur fight and the magic that flowed to him. Francis watched and began panicking when he saw lily's magic be shared with Arthur.

"He can't take that much magic! What is mon Cher thinking-" Francis began saying but Ludwig answered him

"He's killing the enemy at the cost of his life. Dark magic has to be eliminated by greater magic. This is an old ritual" the German said with a straight face.

"Arthur can't die. I need to-" Alfred began saying as he started running towards the Queens ritual.

Ludwig ran quickly before the American and stopped him. "You can't stop the ritual anymore! It's already almost done, Arthur won't be able to live after-" Ludwig began saying but Alfred pushed him aside.

"SHUT UP! I need to save Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he took out his strong sword. Ludwig took out his sword as well ready to fight the Spades King.

"Have faith that he'll come out alive" Francis suggested as he got closer to Alfred. But

Alfred moved away, every Jack got closer to Alfred.

"Get out of my way! I command this!" Alfred yelled as his complete obedience began to work and everyone except Ivan. They moved out of the way. Ivan looked away from Alfred. Closing his eyes, the Russian ran infront of Alfred.

"Arthur is almost done with the ritual. Let it be!" Ivan said as he kept his eyes closed. Alfred swung his sword at the Russian, but Ivan deflected the sword. "I have trained enough in combat to know where my opponent is even in the dark. Leave the ritual alone" ivan warned but Alfred wasn't willing to. He fought Against Ivan trying to get around him but Ivan fought with Alfred enough time that the ritual was completed.

The white flashing light was strong, and everyone closed their eyes.

What was left of Arthur Kirkland?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

((Note: as requested from fairytailasaurus I have updated as soon as I can. I must say I never imagined anyone to be interested in the trash I write. by trash I mean fanfiction in truth is I never thought I could keep writing this. But thanks to you all for inspiration! I hope you enjoyed what you have read ^~^ love you all my lovely readers, now! Let's continue!))

The white flash had decreased and the Queens were exhausted. They all collapsed to the ground. Elizavéta, lily and Kiku were on their knees. Tired, but stood up enough to see if Arthur had survived. Everyone looked at the bodies that had been trapped in the ritual. Arthur was on his knees, his face scratched. His clothes messy and torn apart. Oliver held on to Arthur. Still alive. Arthur was tired. His blade was still in Oliver, but Oliver still wasn't dead. Oliver laughed in pain as he pushed the exhausted Arthur away. The colorless King stood up, limping. Half his flesh on his face was gone. Bone showing, more like a dark deathly skull was showing with black and red mist around him. Arthur clung to dear life, as he crawled back up. The spades Queens flesh was still intact but severely injured. Blood was flowing down his face, and Arthurs eyes were desperately tired. The green shine they had, had diminished into a dark green.

As Arthur crawled back up with pain and agony that anyone could clearly see. Oliver kicked him back down. Oliver was heading towards Alfred.

Alfred began running toward Arthur but Oliver just raised his hand slowly and began opening a magic circle. Intense power ready to come out. Even Ivan who was the closest couldn't stop it. Arthur crawled up to his feet, standing in front of the magic circle that was ready to explode in any moment.

Alfred stopped as he watched his lover raise his arms and shield Alfred.

"Leave him alone!' Arthur yelled at Oliver as Oliver smirked, his half fleshed face gazing insanely with a wide grin at Arthur.

"Arthur...if I can't have you...THEN NOONE WILL!" Oliver yelled out as the magic circle began to shoot a beam of laser light at Arthur. Arthurs weak body took the strong magics hit. He should've been dead, yet he stayed standing. Still protecting his dearest love, Alfred.

Oliver's eyes turned wide as he gazed at a half dead Arthur. Arthur was definitely holding on to dear life but there was something different...

Arthur fell to his knees, his eyes got darker, hiding behind his hair. The Brit stood up once more, his body exhausted and his soul holding on to reality.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, swore my loyalty to Spades. To forever love my King and to protect him with my life. To protect the royal family as my own family, and to be its Queen. As the clock bestowed upon me such magic, I now release it. The true power of a Spades Queen that has dwelled in the past Queens. So, now I ask the blessing of The Clock to release the magic and destroy the defilement I see before me. " Arthur said as his surrounding became a bright blue. Spadish signs appearing around him, and turning into his crest. His crest, on his neck shined bright and his green eyes turned blue. Magic circles began opening around Oliver and all started shooting beams and chains at him.

"Take him to the underworld where demons dwell." Arthur ordered as he crawled back up to his feet. His orders were absolute. The blue chains of magic began opening and pulling him into the ground. Oliver began screaming. His screams sounded that of a wild animal that was trapped and afraid for its life.

As Oliver's body began being sucked into the ground, Arthur collapsed to the ground. His breathing was shallow. Almost gone. His body was losing so much blood. One of his eyes was scratched badly and blood flowed out of his head and the side of his body. Alfred ran to his queen, picking him up.

"Arthur? Arthur? C'mon wake up, dude-" Alfred began saying but Arthur did not open his eyes.

Kiku stood up from the ground, and ran to Arthurs side. Ripping off his sleeve cloth, he started tying the wounds around Arthurs head. "Mr. Alfred, we need to move him to a safer location where I can treat him-" Kiku began saying but he stopped. His head was dizzy and his body was exhausted form his own magic. Ludwig reacted quickly to His Queen and picked Kiku up. Kiku's face got warmer, he was suffering from a fever.

Alfred picked Arthur up, and began running to the nearest horse to take his Queen to the nearest safe zone. Lily and Elizavéta had stayed awake enough to witness Arthurs victory but they themselves were taking a great toll on their bodies from the loss of strength and magic during the war.

In the camp were many men injured, and so many healers were working their best to heal the wounded soldiers. The Queens were all in different tents. Each one was in a minor coma. Lily awoke after 2 days and one night of rest, after her was Kiku and Elizavéta who awoke around the same time. 3 days had passed and Arthur still wasn't awake. Alfred stayed with Arthur, even when they all had to be transferred to the nearest kingdom. Ivans kingdom. Clubs.

Arthur had slept for a week, when he finally opened his eyes. Alfred had been waiting so long to see his beloved awake.

"H-hey! Dude! Arthur! Are you okay?"'Alfred asked Arthur. Arthur looked around the room confused and looked at Alfred confused.

"W-who are you?" Arthur asked

Alfred's happy face went away. "A-Arthur...its me, Alfred. You're-" he began saying but Yao only held him back.

"Let's not confuse him-aru" Yao said sadly but Arthur smiled

"My memories are fuzzy...love? Why did I-never mind it's probably nothing" Arthur began saying but Alfred hugged him. "What? Get off-Alfred?-"

"Arthur you can be so cruel...not remembering me, and not caring for your life."

"What are you talking about? Am I Arthur?" Arthur asked confused when Alfred started crying.

"It's nothing man...really, I'll leave you alone" Alfred said as he began walking out of the room with Yao. Yao slightly bowed at Arthur and smiled but h eyes were sad. Arthur felt his heart ache as he saw this. A joker appeared after the other two Spadish royals left.

"Never thought you'd make it alive" Gilbert said with a smile,

"Who are you?"

"Oh...yeah...your memory loss...give me a sec-" the joker said as he started going through his pockets taking out a clock. "Here's a present from me, from the Clock itself. It'll help with your memory loss. Hopefully you remember how awesome I am" Gilbert said with a smile.

"The clock? What is that?" Arthur asked

"Look at your present. Open it, read the note it has and you will see" Gilbert warned as he disappeared.

"W-wait! Shit..he's gone."

Arthur opened the small clock that held a note.

 _ **'Dearest Arthur,**_

 _ **Perhaps you and I have never truly met but I have had the pleasure to give you the power of a Queen. I bestow upon you your memories which I have had to go through a lot to give back to you. Thank you for protecting this world, from a mistake that had happened a long time ago. Anyways I just wanted to say, thank you. When you open the clock and gaze into its magic force, you will receive your memories. This clock will disappear once you have retrieved your memories. It has been my pleasure to meet you just this once, even if it's through a clock and time.'**_

 _ **~Clock"**_

As Arthur read the note, he looked at the clock. Inside the time whirled around, and the magic began to suck him in. Taking him somewhere else. As he looked into the clock, he seemed to be transported somewhere else. As he remembered the times he had been with Alfred, from the kind kisses they had shared to the hot passionate nights. His time as a hostage, his friendship with the Queens. His time in war and his combat with Oliver. Arthur saw and remembered all this, even the magic he had consumed during the old Queens ritual and the last spell he used that sent Oliver to hell. Arthur looked around when he saw a woman with white hair, blue eyes. A green necklace, a red dress, yellow earnings. Her dress had all the crests on it, engraved in their original colors but they mixed in with a clocks pattern. She gazed at Arthur and smiled, extending her hand towards him,

"Thank you, for protecting my beautiful world and creation" she said as her image diminished and Arthur came back to reality. The Brit was astounded by the images, and memories and even the sight of the Clock herself.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Arthur yelled out as he stood up from bed, ignoring the pain from his entire body.

Alfred ran through the hallway to get to Arthur when Arthur hugged him tightly. "I love you, so much!"

"Eh?! Arthur? Is this you? Really?"

"Yes, you damn idiot! It's me!"

"Arthur! I missed you! I love you too" Alfred exclaimed with happiness as he kissed his Queens lips. Before they knew it, all the royals had ran to the same hallway that both Alfred and Arthur had started kissing in.

"Mon Cher! You are so outstanding!" Francis complimented.

"You two are so cute!" Elizavéta squealed as Roderich walked to her side. His arms were covered in bandages, but he smiled kindly.

Arthur removed himself from Alfred and blushed in embarssment. "Shut up frog face!"

"I'm happy to see you safe" lily politely said as she smiled. Basch nodded in agreement,

"Mr. Arthur, it is nice to see you well" Kiku commented

"Mm hmm" Ludwig agreed

"Arthur! Ve~"

"Arthur, it's nice to see you alive" Ivan said

"Mr. Arthur! You're well!" Yao said happily as he held a cup of tea for Arthur.

Arthur smiled as he was hugged tightly by all of the royals at once.

"Guys! I'm in pain- don't squeeze me so-Francis! Don't touch me there! Bloody frog face" Arthur yelled out as he felt happy to see all his friends and family.

The clock watched from afar as she saw her favorite Queen be adored by his friends. Gilbert walked by her, "are you sure he will be alright?"

"For now...yes. So long as the creator of Oliver does not awake. Did you do as I asked you?" She asked the joker

"As you commanded. I enforced the spell on his slumber but his strength may awaken soon. I still don't understand why Arthur had to reincarnate. Out of all times why now? They all reincarnated. Why is history happening once more?" Gilbert asked the clock. She smiled and sighed.

"I'm not so sure myself, although they were my creation..." She said as she began to walk away back into her own world. Gilbert Chuckled at the sight of the Clocks own confusion. The joker gazed upon the Royals and smiled.

"It's nice to see you all once again" he mumbled as he started disappearing back into his own world.

This is the true end, where things started with a mistake in clubs but a happy ending with spades.

((Note: I am truly happy to have been able to finish this fanfiction, thank you all for reading!))


	19. Chapter 19

((Note: I was kidding guys. Ch. 18 would've been THE happy ending but aye! It ain't. The ending))

Gilbert walked through the hallways of the clubs castle when he finally found them. The royals.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?" Roderich asked him as he saw him in the corridors of the castle.

"Oh, hey! Just wanted to check up on you guys. It's been a good month since the...war with...the colorless guy so...I came to check. How's Daniel and anneliesse going? And Marie?" Gilbert asked as he walked along side Roderich to the gardens

"They're well. But you never visit us, what's the special occasion?" Roderich asked finally both getting to the gardens

"Well...I would like to hold a meeting with all of you, since I knew today you all were going to be here, since it's her birthday"

"Yes, elizavetas birthday is today, I'm glad you remembered. Please tell me you brought her a gift?" Roderich asked as he looked through the garden looking for his wife.

"Gift? Uh-yeah...sure..." Gilbert mumbled as he picked a rose and held it in his hands turning it into a necklace.

"Seriously? You forgot a present for her, yet you make one last careless can you be Gilbert? But anyways...thank you" Roderich said as fixed his glasses and began walking towards Elizavéta and her guests, the other royals.

Elizavéta was getting gifts from Arthur, lily, Kiku, Francis, Alfred,yao, Feleciano, Ludwig, even basch and Ivan. Gilbert smiled as he saw her familiar smile and kept walkin until he joined the group.

"Oh! Gilbert! Hey!" Liz greeted with a smile. Gilbert smiled and held out his gift.

"It was last minute, but I hope you like it" he mumbled as he blushed slightly. Roderich tensed up in the background.

Elizavéta smiled and laughed, "that doesn't seem like you, doing things last minute. But... Thank you, the necklace is gorgeous" she said as she held it in her hands. "Could you help me put this on?" She asked him. Roderich tensed up even more,

"I-uh-sure" Gilbert mumbled as the Hungarian Queen held her hair out of her Necks way, and Gilbert placed the necklace on her,

"Thanks! It's beautiful!" She commented with a smile, sending Gilbert to disappear. He was a joker, but he was still blushing somehow.

"Fuck...she keeps doing that smile of hers..." Gilbert mumbled as he was now, back in his own world but he sighed deeply as he returned back to their world. Every Royal looked at him confused at his sudden disappearance "Sorry...I had a minor...magic thing going on" Gilbert excused himself.

Arthur smiled, knowing he was throwing lies at them but it was whatever.

"What brings you here Joker? Da?"

" I wanted to ask. What happened to Alice Kirkland, you know your girl double, Arthur. And Noah zwingli, lily's male double. Sakura is dead. Daniel is here, living happily at the side of the girls he loves..." Gilbert began saying as Daniel who was tending the roses got red. Anneliesse looked at him, and slightly smirked as Marie, only sat down to hear more from the joker.

"I didn't kill Alice, completely, unfortunately. Wasn't she in battle-" Arthur began saying when all the Queens shook their heads in denial.

"Well, she's alive and roaming the forbidden forest. Noah is too, they're looking for the guy who created Oliver..."

"Have they succeeded?" Alfred asked

"Wait...they slowly are...that's why you're here" Arthur commented

"It was also liz's birthday so yeah I came by" gilbert said as he sat down.

"What exactly are they looking for?" Daniel asked

"Well...kiddo...lets start with a backstory okay? But first answer me a question" Gilbert said as he stretched a little

"Yeah?" Daniel asked

"How long has the kingdoms existed?"

"A good...5,000 years" Alfred responded

"Do you remember how the kingdoms began?" Gilbert asked once more

"Well...some say that the royals were hand picked and manufactured by the Deck and The Clock. But others say they were small civilizations started at the same time but p valued different things and favored different colors and so on...why does this matter?" Alfred asked

"What were the names of the first REAL royals?" Gilbert asked

"There was...King Alfred, Queen Natalie, Jack Mr. Wang all from Spades" Alfred said as he began trying to remember history lessons

"King Ivan, queen lizbeth, Jack Roderich from Clubs" Roderich replied

"King Francis, Queen Louise of Monaco, Jack Vasch all royals of Diamonds" Francis said

"King Ludwig, queen bella, Jack Ned" Ludwig said, as he knew his history very well.

"What war did they all go to?" Gilbert asked

"Well it started with spades and clubs arguing no over a marriage alliance, Queen Natalie was originally Clubs, and King Alfred did not want to marry her because...I think he had a lover? But his lover was killed and so Alfred married. Umm...because of that war that lasted 3years...the diamonds rose in wealth because their Jack sold weapons to both sides and Hearts ruled more land. But other than that, the war was stupid. Especially over a marriage" Ludwig commented

Gilbert smiled, "that's my little brother-I mean...sorry...I got carried away" Gilbert mumbled as he tried to remember these Royals were not his friends from long ago.

"And what does this have to do with anything, wanker?" Arthur asked

Gilbert chuckled, and stood up.

"I'll tell you a story...to be specific my story, because I lived since the beginning of the real royals. I used to be human too..." The joker said

"The story begins now.

The first Real Royals were children of ordinary people who were rulers, lords or leaders of a certain civilization. The clock and deck were husband and wife, God and goddess. Ruling together to maintain a kind of peace on earth when the Deck decided to create the Kingdoms themselves. When each leader had their children, in that year. The deck bestowed upon 4 kids a certain ability.

Little Ivan, had too much luck, little Alfred had too much power, little Francis too much wealth and little Ludwig too much heart. That was the beginning of the deck. Their lovers or destined partner did not go according to plan either. The deck had convinced the Clock to bestow magic and power to children who seemed to be calm, and balanced with it. So she chose Little Lizbeth of clubs nobility, knight Arthur of Spades, peasant Lilian of diamonds, physician Kiku of hearts. She made these people the Queens of their nations but people would not admit the Queens the Clock had chosen especially in the kingdom of Spades. The people, parliament and even the father of Alfred could not accept a male Queen, and no heir to the throne.

The forbidden forest used to be full of fairies and magic, but as humans started to hunt them down, the Clock began to make the forest forbidden for humans, she even started creating another world so the fairies and any magical being could live there if they'd like. The deck had slowly become enraged at his expirement fail with what he created so he became a bit mad.

I guess I should, start with what happened to Spades but the thing is I, as Gilbert the joker, I belonged to the nobility of Hearts. I met Lizbeth when I was 12, and she was from a clubs knight family. She was strong, and though the first time I met her she looked like a boy, I still liked her. She was engaged to the Prince of clubs. Ivan Braginsky, but when she ascended the throne as Queen because her crest had appeared...she was no longer happy and smiling. Before ascending the throne, she had met Roderich and even fell in love with him, I was jealous at first because I loved her...but...I just wanted her happiness. I couldn't steal her away from King Ivan or Jack Roderich because I couldn't become King of Hearts since I was more of an illegitimate child and I wasn't strong enough. I watched her, become unhappy with her life, I watched my liebe (love),be taken from her happiness and it certainly broke me. She gave birth to King Ivans heir, and she was happy with her child but Ivan liked to take her child away and train him in combat and give him lessons. She was a woman and had no power to have a say with how her husband could teach her son...she was only the shield of Ivans when it came to battle. Roderich saw lizbeth unhappy and would try his best to make her happy in the castle walls, but he wasn't allowed too close to her or too much time with her...I later heard King Ivan make a law that King and Queen didn't have to marry forcibly but so long as they married in the Royal Family that the King, queen or Jack could Choose who to marry. I later moved to Diamonds, as I was invited by King Francis himself. We were best friends, we drunk a lot, had a lot of fun nights together but when it came to his personal life...he was afraid of it. King Francis was known as a flirt, a big one. Lovers everywhere. I'm surprised why he didn't have an illegitimate child yet, or why he didn't love His Queen Lilian. Lilian Zwingli was her real full name but I knew her by Lily. Lily loved Francis, but Francis was afraid of dirtying her, with his hands, his reputation. He believed lily was absolutely pure and had to stay pure, because he as her Husband did not want to make her suffer. Francis was an idiot for thinking that because lily believed Francis hated her especially after some noble girl proclaimed Francis had gotten her pregnant. The noble girl was named louise, she was beautiful as well but when lily heard this...she descended the throne and gave it to Louise. Lily left the palace after a while, and Francis didn't stop her. Francis let her go because he loved her... Vasch Zwingli, the Jack, couldn't repair his sisters, Lily's broken heart, and he couldn't hate the King. So he stayed in the castle walls, while lily left to live quietly in a village close by. Before lily left...she gave her magic to the heir of the throne.

I then later moved back to hearts. My Father despised me, but Ludwig, my younger brother adored me. My father didn't like me because I was illegitimate, and I held no magic the way Ludwig did. Ludwig had too much heart, and so, because he wanted to please everyone, he decided to go into the war Clubs and Spades had created at the time. Kiku was his original Queen but our father would not allow a man to be heir to the Queens throne. So our father arranged a marriage with the Belgians. They offered their most beautiful noble girl, Bella. But in exchange for the marriage, they had to let The Jack that had been chosen by The Deck and Clock to be replaced by Bella's brother, Ned. Ludwig didn't want to replace the Jack because the Jack, Feleciano...was his best friend, but our father ordered it so Feleciano was taken away. Now...I still remember Spades problems! It was...sadly...romantic. Arthur was chosen as Queen, he was originally a Spades Knight. The Kings Knight. Arthur and Alfred had fallen in love since the beginning, no one could deny that but in Spades...a man with another man was unheard of. Alfred's Father and mother absolutely hated Arthur. Alfred was willing to give up his thrown for Arthur, but because he was hand picked by The Deck, his father arranged for an arranged marriage with King Ivans younger sister. Natalie. Alfred protested against it, so he was locked away from Arthur, Arthur had to flea because he was decided to be killed. Natalie became Queen after she arranged for Arthur to be killed, and Arthurs younger brother Peter...he ran to the Forbidden forest and the Clock found him. She kept him safe, for a while. During Arthurs time being a run away and fugitive from Natalie, it was 3 years in which Alfred had proclaimed war against Clubs. When Arthur was finally killed, he was blamed for stealing the Clock that was implanted on his personal being. Alfred had no choice but to accept the betrayal publicly and politically and marry Natalie. The Jack had no saying whatsoever when they asked him if he believed Arthur would betray Alfred...the Deck went mad after Arthurs death, He created a special castle where he could lock The Clock away until he was done with destroying the cardverse world and recreating it. But as he went to battle against all four kingdoms...the Queens with magic and no magic did everything they could to Protect their kingdoms, thus creating the Old Queens Ritual. The old Queens ritual had defeated the Deck and Restored the Clock. Before the Deck went to sleep...he bestowed upon me the curse of being a Joker. As a punishment for watching and never saying anything about the situation. He said "you're a joker because you joked through your lifetime. What a shame." Ever since that last day of war, I was The Joker. The Clock took pity on me and showed me her world, the world of the fairies, and magic. She later made Peter a joker when he turned 12...we both gazed upon the cardverse world for centuries as they passed by. We interfered when the Clock told us to, but during those years we had never seen The Deck try to awaken form his slumber...until now"


	20. Chapter 20

All the royals listened, their attentions focused on Gilbert. When Roderich sighed loudly, "so you loved Elizavéta at some point? Do you still like her? Please remember she's my wife in this time era" Roderich said as he fixed his glasses and stood before his wife. Elizavéta giggled at seeing Roderich jealous. Gilbert's cheeks went red,

"I don't like her! I mean- I do-just-not-umm-shut up! I'm done!" Gilbert yelled out in exasperation

Arthur laughed at seeing the situation,

"So...you're telling us...we are reincarnations of the Original Royals and that the Deck got mad because his first experiment went wrong so now that a second one has arisen...he's waking up from his slumber? " Alfred asked still confused

"I guess that's the entire message?" The joker said as he stretched and laid on the ground. "I tired...oh, Liz you could let me borrow your lap" Gilbert said teasingly

Elizavéta giggled, as Roderich kneeled to the ground and hit the joker on his forehead,

"Don't ask for such things, she's a Queen. And most importantly, MY wife. Gilbert, don't underestimate me" Roderich said as Gilbert smiled cheesily.

"I was kidding! Besides I wouldn't want to fight you, not again anyways. Last time I fought you, we ended in a draw because lizbeth beat both our asses. Haha those were good times" Gilbert said happily as he closed his eyes.

Elizavéta kneeled next to the joker, "I'm afraid I don't remember my past life, but you and I must have been close friends, enough for you to call me 'liz' but don't fall asleep here. There isn't even shade for you" she said as she touched the ground lightly, a plant growing quickly, and becoming shade for the joker. Gilbert smiled at the gesture, but Roderich just looked at him with menacing eyes. "Roderich, don't get jealous! You know I love you" Elizavéta said with a smile as she took Roderichs hand.

Roderich smiled as he helped his queen up to her feet. Gilbert sighed and stayed on the ground.

"I should get going...I have business to take care of. See ya!" Gilbert said as he disappeared leaving them all,

Arthur sighed as he remembered what Gilbert said.

"So I was killed for loving you huh? What a Romeo and Juliet story" Arthur commented as Alfred kissed his cheek. Alfred smiled sadly and entwined his fingers with Arthurs,

"Well...we don't live in that era anymore, so our love is now come true, besides! I don't think I could have stopped loving you even if you betrayed me"

Arthur blushed as Alfred kissed his Queens hand. A knight began to walk towards Ivan and whisper something in his ear. Ivans face got serious,

"Please excuse me...I have some problems to settle" the Russia said as he began to walk away at the side of the knight.

"Problems?" Francis asked

"He's been busy...a lot more lately, he didn't like the fact his Jack was almost killed. So he's been having to investigate where the remaining copies are" Elizavéta said as Daniel gave her a cup full of tea.

"Don't worry miss Elizavéta, i promise to protect you as a brother if Roderich or Ivan aren't around" Daniel said with a smile. Anneliesse smiled pleased at Daniel.

Gilbert walked through the castle of The clock. She walked through the gardens, happily conversing with fairies and looking at them play with her. Little Peter sleeping on her lap. Gilbert walked towards her and sat at her side. Laying down, he stretched and closed his eyes when she finally spoke.

"Gilbert, you know I trust you...right?" She asked as she ran her fingers through peters hair, caressing him in his sleep.

"Mmhhmm" the joker replied

"Then please tell me if you truly did secure that slumber spell on Him."

"Him? The deck? The old man, yeah, I secured the spell. Remember I didn't leave that room for 3hours. Whaddya think I was doing in there? Jerking off?" He asked sarcastically. She sighed.

"He's not there...I checked. Today, early in the morning. He's not there...I'm afraid I can't track him either" the clock said as her fairies started to fly away to have their lunch. Gilbert got back up. Criss crossed and looked at the clock confused, and horrified.

"What do you mean he's not there? The bastards been sleeping for almost 5,000 years! How could he suddenly break a spell THAT complicated!? He can't try and kill-"

"I have a feeling he won't. I have a feeling that he may...test them out, to see if they're better, more refined or still weak...Im afraid only time will tell us" the clock said as she sighed and gazed up at the blue sky sadly.

"I need to warn them-" Gilbert began sayin

"No."

"But they could be in danger!"

"I said no. Orders are orders. Do not disobey me, joker. You know what was the rule for staying with me, don't you?" She asked him. Her voice kind but it had a cruel subtle meaning to it. Gilbert lowered his head and nodded

"Always listen to the Clock, for my curse could be my end...I'm your guard dog aren't I?"

"Not exactly, but you are my most trusted subject and friend...so please listen to me, I don't want you to be in danger" she said. Gilbert sighed in defeat and stood up beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To go see time, I need to see when I can interfere and when I could see them all again. Excuse me, Goddess of Time" Gilbert said as he walked away. The clock sighed and stayed where she was. She knew she couldn't stop Gilbert's desire to protect the Reincarnated Royals, he missed them...but she was forced to bind him to the rules of time.

Arthur stayed at his desk, when Alfred walked into his study room.

"I swear to the fucking Deck! I'm tired of parliament! How can we tolerate these aristocrats wanting one thing but our subjects wanting the other!? A parade they said! How the blood hell am I going to spend so much time on a fucking parade? The details of arranging a parade! It's fucking exha-" Alfred began yelling, knowing the study room was one of the few places that was sound proof in the castle. Arthur laughed in amusement and sighed as he stood up from his desk

"Shut up you wanker! Calm down! Don't be a pompous git. Besides if the aristocrats and subjects want a parade then so be it! It wouldn't be bad, we could even attend, what style shall we make it?" The Queen asked in enthusiasm as Alfred slouched in exhaustion and defeat.

"I dislike parades so much. Especially arranging them. We have to have security around us, and we wave and smile and that's it. That's our place. It's boring and exhausting to just go out like that" Alfred complained.

"I know the Japanese throw great celebrations! Shall we ask Kiku for ideas? I know frog face likes making things flashy. Or shall we do the theme like royalty?" Arthur asked as a small magical butterfly appeared from the window. It was a message from Diamonds

 _Arthur read the letter that had been placed on the butterfly._

 _'Arhur i need you! please come as quickly as you can._

 _Lily isnt okay, shes been crying...so much. everytime she sees me she becomes sad and we asked what happened. she only says "i remembered..." please arthur! come quickly! i called the other Queens! please!'_

Arthur and the rest of Spades Royals arrived at Diamonds that evening. Arthur went into lily's room where she was sleeping, her eyelashes still wet from crying. Elizavéta was next to her, sleeping at her side, hugging little Lily. Kiku was reading a letter when Arthur got there.

"She has a spell casted upon her eyes...I tried breaking it..but it's far more complicated. It as if someone sent her the spell on this letter. Look, mr. Arthur" Kiku said as he handed the letter to Arthur

"Remember this." Arthur said out loud as he read the letter, that's all it said. "That's it? "

"It appears so. Mrs Lily saw the letter and when she opened the letter, the spell was casted upon her eyes. Now she remembers...whatever that means" Kiku said as Lily began waking up, she looked at Arthur and smiled.

"Arthur...I remember...the past life. Francis...never loved me. And you died, and Elizavéta was sad, and Kiku was too! Everyhting was a mess! Every time I see Francis this image comes to my mind. The day Lady Louise told everyone in parliament she was pregnant with Francis' baby. And he only stayed quiet, despite me asking him. I can feel my anger and sadness at that moment! And it hurts! It hurts...so much" lily said as she began crying, Elizavéta waking up and hugging her. "Please...make me forget...it hurts...so much..." Lily said as her eyes looked desperate, and sad. Arthur nodded, as he casted magic over her.

"Reveal what thy eyes see and what heart feels" Arthur recited as lily's magic began to form chains around her, binding her. "Shit...this will definitely take time" Arthur mumbled as he began to touch the magical chains. Shocking him away.

"Shall we destroy them?" Elizavéta asked sleepily

"By force? No. It's like a code...can't you see the pattern it has and the-" Arthur began saying as he read a message on the chains. " _Miss me?...by the deck_ " Arthur mumbled.

"What does He have to do with this! Why does he want us to remember? He clearly wants to mentally ruin us" Elizavéta protested as she summoned her sword and began hitting the chains around Lily with it.

"Can't we do a forgetting spell?" Lily asked

"If you want to forget your entire life, yes. But we need to unbind these and solve the code." Arthur said as he opened 5 more magic circles beginning to summon different strings and making different patterns with them until he finally got the code ready. The code was a Clubs sign with an intricately E in it. The chains around lily broke.

"I'm next..." Elizavéta mumbled as she sat down. "Well I won't read a letter! I'll tell my servants to read them for me, or-"

"He will try something else. Anyways lily, is it better to not see those old memories?" Arthur asked

"Yes, but...I can feel the pain in my heart...but I know Francis loves me, he has told me many times and he may flirt but he isn't unfaithful" lily said with a smile and determined eyes. Francis entered the room quietly,

"L-lily? Are you okay?" He asked shyly and quietly with a worried face, lily smiled and ran to him, hugging the French.

"I love you so much, please don't ever become unfaithful to me, or dare to kiss another girl that isn't me." Lily demanded to Francis. Francis looked shocked at first but he hugged his Queen tightly and kissed her eyes, then her cheeks and finally her lips.

"I love you too, je t'aime mon cherie" he said in a low voice. His cheeks slightly blushing as he said it. Arthur smiled as he and the rest of the other Royals began to leave the room. Leaving the couple alone.

Elizavéta walked out happy but as she walked through the diamonds corridors, dust was sprinkled over her. Fairy dust, and tulip petals. The spell being casted upon her...


	21. Chapter 21

Gilbert gazed into the mirror of time in the throne room and watched as Elizavéta was casted a spell on.

"This isn't fair! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Gilbert yelled out in frustration as The Clock walked into the room with Peter at her side.

"This is her hardship, if she saw you, don't you think she may cry? You hurt her too, Gilbert. You saw her become unhappy and you didn't even try to help her. Not against Ivan anyways" the clock stated as she sat on her throne.

"I know I hurt her...but please...I'm begging this one time, let me save her. She always saved me, she always showed me kindness when no one else did back then. Let me tell Roderich the way to save her from the spell! Please...just this once..." Gilbert begged, his hands becoming fists.

"No." The clock ordered

"PLEASE! This once! I promise to be binded to you until the end of Time! I promise to give you what's left of my broken soul, to be your guard dog until the end but please! Just this once!" Gilbert pleaded his eyes showing his desperation. The clock sighed in defeat.

"I don't need your promises, Joker. But go ahead and see her, see if the Deck is willing to play around with you. Your presence there will affect the outcome...I personally think it may cause her a mental breakdown...but go ahead if you would like, I shall fix any mistake you make." She said as she opened a portal to the real world.

"Thank you, mistress. But one thing..."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want be away from her, from Liz?"

"Because...she isn't your Liz anymore, you are hurting yourself joker. Elizavéta isn't lizbeth. They're different, same face, same personality but different time eras and differences. You're hurting your heart. And your soul too" she said as Gilbert smiled sadly.

"It's my choice if I want to break...I doubt I will last for another couple centuries" he said as he left for the real world.

Elizavéta walked through the corridors completely fine, even after the spell. The joker appeared before her, when she took out her sword.

"Why are YOU here? I told you, I didn't want to see you, not after how you did nothing to stop Ivan from marrying me" she yelled,

"Lizbeth?" Liz? Is that you?"

"Don't call me Liz. How dare you! You aren't my friend, not after all that. You were my last hope at escaping that proposal..." Elizavéta said as Roderich walked behind her,

"Elizavéta! Wait- why are y-"'Roderick began saying as Elizavéta dropped her sword. Her eyes becoming wide.

"R-Roderich? Is that you? Seriously?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Eliza? Why are you-?" Roderich began saying when Gilbert began talking.

"Roderich...this is Lizbeth Hédérvary. Not Elizavéta. Lizbeth loved you, but you were killed after trying to help her escape. I was suppose to help you, but I...was caught. Letting Elizavéta be taken back to Ivan. You weren't killed to be exact...because you lived, but with no memory of ever loving Elizavéta. She hated seeing you, without seeing the real you. She hates me because I caused that incident" Gilbert informed as he tried getting closer to Elizavéta. But she got farther away from the Joker.

"Gilbert! Leave! I told you a long time ago, you and I were no longer friends. You betrayed me, you took the small hope I had, and left me there. Chained to that awful reality..." She said as her tears flowed down her cheeks. Gilbert looked at the ground, ashamed

"I know...and I'm sorry...but I never told you that I hadn't bailed out. I was caught by Ivan and tortured for a week. I never told you that because you would feel guilty...but Liz..."

"You were tortured?! I-why does it hurt to look at you? To even look at Roderich...why? It really hurts here" Elizavéta said as she placed her hand to her heart. Roderich pulled Elizavéta into a tight embrace. Hugging her, so no one could see her cry more.

"It pains me to see you so sad. My Queen, so please...Elizavéta come back to me. Was this the spell that Arthur was a warning us about?" Roderich asked. Gilbert nodded, keeping his distance away. Knowing he couldn't help.. "How can I get her back?" Roderich asked

Gilbert clenched his fist, "a true loves kiss...it's corny...I know." Gilbert muttered

Roderich sighed, "Liz has always wanted to be a princess from those stories, but she's never been one since she is from a knight family."

Elizavéta hugged Roderich, her tears staining his shirt. Roderich pulled himself apart from her and cleared her tears with his hand. Delicately holding his Queens face. "I have always loved you, and always will, so please don't cry, Elizavéta. It breaks me to see you sad" Roderich said as he kissed her lips lightly.

Gilbert smiled sadly, his heart breaking inside. The spell was broken, and Elizavéta returned to Roderich.

"I-eh-what happened? My eyes are wet...and...Roderich? What happened?" Elizavéta asked

"I'll tell you later, I believe you need to make up with your old friend" Roderich said as he pointed towards Gilbert.

"G-Gilbert? Why do you look so sad? Did I say mean things?"

"No...it's fine. I'm leaving anyways" the joker said as he was about to snap his fingers when Elizavéta grabbed his hand. She pulled him into a tight hug

"No matter what, we are friends okay? I love you too, my joker. Don't look so sad...if in my old life I said I hated you...ignore that. Because if I said that then I was a real bitch, so don't worry. The now is now, so believe and trust in me. You can go now" Elizavéta said as she pulled away from the joker. Gilbert's eyes began to tear up and cry, he began wiping his eyes hurriedly.

"S-sorry...I have just...I'm just sweating through my eyes" Gilbert said as he pulled Elizavéta into a tighter hug. Roderich began to pull on Elizavéta

"My wife. Don't touch her so carelessly!" Roderich reclaimed as his face was frustrated with jealousy. Gilbert laughed and wiped his tears,

"Of course man! I'm sorry you had to see this side of me, but always remember im awesome!"'he said with a happy smile as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Elizavéta gazed at the spot the joker had been standing at. "Did I actually say all that?" She asked Roderich as she started remembering. Roderich nodded, "I see...well I must have been a broken person back then huh?"

"The now is now, Liz. Shall I make you tea and some baked treats? And maybe...snuggle you tonight?" Roderich asked her, as the Hungarian girl began blushing furiously.

"S-snuggle!? I-it's not a bad idea..." She mumbled as Roderich chuckled and hugged her from behind.

"I adore seeing you smile and blush, so come on. Let's go to our room" Roderich said as Elizavéta's cheeks got warmer. He kissed her neck lightly and held her closer.

"R-Roderich! Don't do that! Let's go to our room first" Elizavéta ordered as Roderich laughed and let her go, beginning to hold her hand and taking her to their room.

Arthur drank his evening tea as he waited for Alfred in the room. Yao was meditating infront of the open window. When an arrow was shot through it. Yao caught the arrow with his hand, the arrow had no tip and just held a note. Yao closed the window quickly.

Yao opened the note and began reading it out loud, "I hope to see you soon, my dear Arthur. So you can begin to remember" Yao said as he passed the note to Arthur.

"The deck certainly is an annoying asshole" Arthur commented as he put the note down.

Alfred got into the room, slamming the door. "The noble girls are insane here! So flirty! I mean I don't mind,Yao, but just-" Alfred began saying without seeing Arthur was in there,. Yao began to make a face to Alfred. "What dude? Oh-Arthur-I-uh-hey!"

Arthur sighed, "you really are a bloody wanker. Idiotic asshole. Fucking flirt." Arthur began insulting him. Alfred flinched at the last comment,

"A-Arthur! Don't get mad"

"Shut it. Don't step any closer or I will throw fire at you" Arthur said as his hand began summoning fire.

"A-Arthur! Don't get mad...I wasn't flirting at all! The girls just-"

"Flirted with you and you flirted back. You are like that Arthur. It's what you call 'kindness' but to me it's called flirting. I love you but I would like you to know that even I can't bare seeing other women flirt with you and they know you're married" Arthur informed as he took a sip of tea. Alfred smokey took steps closer to Arthur, "babe...don't get mad...come on"

Arthur threw fire at Alfred's feet, causing Alfred to fall back to the ground. "I'll be taking my leave now, when you have time, look at the note left on the table. Damn git." Arthur said as he began leaving he room. Yao went back to meditating, since he was used to the noise by now. As Arthur left, Alfred looked at Yao.

"Dude! You could've helped me out!"

"I don't know what you're talking about-aru"'

"You do too!"

"Arthur has a point in getting mad-aru. You do flirt without knowing but I also believe Arthur needs to accept that about you, Alfred-aru."

"Dude! I don't flirt! It's not like I'm grabbing their boobs, or kissing their me necks" Alfred commented. Yao stood up and back slapped Alfred in the head.

"That's flirting to you-aru!? How can you be so pervertive!? That's a shameful act-aru!"

"I don't flirt like that! I was just saying"

"Idiot! Go apologize to Arthur-aru! It affects my health as well when you two fight-aru"

"Fine! Where did he go?"

"The ball room probably, or the library-aru. And if not in there then outside, with the horses or garden-aru" Yao said as he went back to meditating

"Thanks dude" Alfred said at last as he began to leave to look for Arthur. But before he left he looked at the note. "Yao! The deck-Arthur could be in danger even in the castle walls!"

"He's powerful-aru! Our Queen can't be taken so lightly by surprised besides I placed a shield around him before he knew it, arthur is safe-aru"

"Thanks man, I'll be back soon"

Arthur walked furiously to the gardens, he wanted to punch something badly. The training grounds would definitely be there. Kiku was outside, gazing at the moon, holding a cup.

"Oh hey Kiku, why are you here?" Arthur asked

"Well I wanted to be alone to meditate, it's nice to look at the full moon. Why are you here Mr. Arthur?"

"Just wanted some free time, Alfred pissed me off. I should've punished him for flirting"

"Oh he flirted? He is...American after all, there is a cultural difference. I think you should accept that about Mr. Alfred" Kiku commented as he poured sake wine for Arthur. "This will make you feel better, it's Japanese rice wine" Kiku said as he poured himself a cup

"Rice wine? Thank you" Arthur said as he clashed cups with Kiku. Both gulping down the wine. After a couple drinks. Arthur was dead drunk.

"Mr. Arthur! No more drinks for you!" Kiku said as he took the sake away from Arthur.

"Bwut! The wine...SOO...good! More! I wants moooorree" Arthur began complaining like a child. His tantrums were heard through the castle and Alfred found Arthur quickly.

"Kiku? Why's he-?" Alfred asked

"I didn't think he was so easy to get drunk, it only took 4 cups of wine to get him like that" Kirkuk said as Alfred nodded and picked Arthur up.

"Leave~ me alone, alllffrrreeddooo! Wait! I don't forgive you, you-you-flirt! Yeah yeah!" Arthur began saying as Alfred carried Arthur. "We're you always this strong? Reallwy?~" arthur asked, his face slightly red because of the alcohol.

"Man. I wasn't expecting you to get drunk, now I know to watch out for you if you ever get drunk" Alfred said as he carried Arthur up the stairs, taking him to their room.

"You're so mean...chug know that?" Hick "you don't love me enough do you?" Arthur asked

"Of course I love you, I married you after all"

"But...you fwirt with those gals...and...I just want to sometwimes strangle you because you're guwible and easily social" Arthur said as he clung to Alfred like a little boy

"I told you, I don't like the girls, if I did you would see me having an affair. I wouldn't do that to you because I love you, a lot" Alfred said once more.

"Chuuu liar~ if ya loved me..you would kiss me more and touch me more and~" Arthur began saying as Alfred and he had arrived to their room. Alfred pushed the doors opened and placed Arthur gently on the bed, turning around to close the door with lock. Beginning to close the curtains to all the windows. The only light in the room was a small candlelight.

"Alfred? Whaddya doing?" Arthur asked

"Pleasing my Queen" Alfred said as he topped Arthur on the bed and began kissing his neck lightly. Slowly removing his shirt and kissing his chest. Arthur flinched at Alfred's touch, and felt his cheeks going red with embarrassment. "I wouldn't usually do this to a drunk person...but because you wanted it" Alfred began saying as he sucked on Arthurs nipple. Causing Arthur to fight back a moan.

"Y-you can s-stop al-" Arthur began saying as Alfred's hand groped the Brits crotch. Arthur bit his lip as he fought back another moan of pleasure.

"You're mouth says 'no' but your body is telling me something else" Alfred said as he slowly kissed Arthurs lips. Arthur kissed back, desperate for Alfred's touch. His Body tingled at his Kings touch and the sweet pleasure of feeling loved.

The two spent a comfy night together ;)


	22. Chapter 22

((Note: Fairytailasauras! I have seen all your reviews, thank you so very much. Sorry I haven't replied to you but my time to write has been short thanks to effing school so I shall continue as fast as I can))

Arthur awoke, naked next to Alfred. Alfred had woken up before Arthur and had been playing with the Brits hair.

"Mmm...Alfred...let me sleep" Arthur mumbled as alfred chuckled and kissed his Queens face.

"Wakey Wakey Prince of beauty. We should get down to breakfast soon" Alfred said as Arthur finally opened his eyes probably.

"Breakfast? Ouch! Head...hurts...fucking hang overs. Japanese sake is really affective" Arthur said as he held his head painfully

"I should ask Kiku to let me buy some of that wine, so I can seduce you easily into bed" alfred said with a chuckle as he got out of bed, naked of course but he walked to the bathroom. "Are we taking a shower together? Or do you not want me kissing your body so early in the morning?" Alfred asked Arthur.

Arthurs cheeks turned red, to the tips of his ears. "I-I'll take a shower after you..." He mumbled. Alfred chuckled as he started his shower, finishing in 15minutes. After that's, Arthur took his turn and then dressed up. Both royals walked down to breakfast.

Francis had prepared dinner himself, as he was an excellent chef. (He had a little help from the staff). Ivan was already incredibly hungry and ready to eat but Francis wouldn't let the Russian eat until everyone was down for breakfast. Kiku walked to the table, sitting aside of Ludwig and Feleciano. Feleciano was very eager as well, after the last royals sat down. They began eating as a proper type of family.

"I wanted to ask, before we left for our own kingdoms...what are the spells that our Queeens have been affected with?' Ludwig asked as he diligently ate.

"It's...uh...how can I say? The deck wants us to remember our past lives and sufferings...probably to affect us in our regular life. For example, when lily remembered her past life, she could barely look at the real Francis without feeling her heart ache and her tears well up in her eyes. If we hadn't broken the spell...she would never try and talk to Francis, and maybe she wouldn't rule at his side...causing a misbalance in the magical force between Diamond royals" Arthur said in a serious stern voice,

"So who's next to be affected?" Francis asked.

"Well Kiku and I are left. It could be either of us, when we least expect it. I have a favor to ask from you, Queens if...I am affected in a wrong way by the remembering spells" Arthur asked.

"What do you mean?" Elizavéta asked

"I mean, I as a powerful Queen...I am not sure whether I will be vulnerable, escape Spades or some sort of thing...since I don't know my past life. But please...keep me under control. If I fight back, hold me down. I know I can be fairly dangerous...so break the spell as soon as possible" Arthur warned with a worried face. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"I, too, must make a request. Mr. Joker never told me much about my past life, but he said I was an incredibly skilled samurai warrior in my spare time...I do not want to hurt anyone, so please take care of me" Kiku said with a slight bow. Ludwig looked at Kiku worried,

"I'll try and take care of you, don't worry Kiku" Ludwig said as he patted his Queens back.

"That sounds like a good plan" lily said as she finished her breakfast,

"Why are you all agreeing? Shouldn't we increment our privacy and security?" Alfred asked

"We can't simply do that, Alfred. Da. Our people could get hurt if they confront the Deck. And Joker isn't around to warn us, da." Ivan said as he stood up from the table and bowed lightly. Appreciating the food, he smiled a kind sweet smile to Francis, "thank you for the food"

Arthur went back to spades with his Royals. As he rode a carriage to spades. The carriage stopped suddenly, two bandits stopping the carriage, the shot down the guards with a sleeping dust. Arthur began summoning spells when he gazed at his husband. Alfred was asleep besides Yao. "Shit" Arthur mumbled as he got out of the carriage. Ready to fight.

The two bandits stood before Arthur, their hoods covering their face.

"Our Master would like to give you something" the girl said as she held out a pendant. The pendant has a small blue flower inside, a flower that looked a lot like blue silver iris.

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"Put it on. Or I will personally blow up your carriage, the one that holds you husband and Jack" the girl said with her British accent.

"Alice?" Arthur asked. She held the pendant out,

"Put it on, and that's all he asked" she said once more.

Arthur took the pendant and started putting it on himself. The pendant began to shine, the bandits looked at eachother under their hoods and began disappearing back into the woods. Arthur looked around at his guards, as they slowly began waking up. As if nothing happened.

He walked back into the carriage, where Alfred had begun to wake up and act as if nothing happened... Arthur looked at the pendant on his neck, touching it lightly. His mind began remembering...

 _He remembered the slight summer breeze, the day Alfred from back then, had proposed to meet after 3years of fleeing. Alfred wasn't there but Natalie was with her soldiers. They were holding their arrows at Arthur. Natalie walking towards him, holding a knife. She had icy cold eyes, and held the Kings Clock. "You know very well that Alfred can't marry you, yet you came out here to talk to him. You fell for our trap" she said with an icy cold smirk. Arthurs magic begun to surface around him when Natalie Sighed in annoyance. "You can't kill me, one. I'm the future Queen of Spades, two. I carry Alfred's child...yeah I had to get him a bit tipsy but whatever. Three. I need your magic" she said as she walked closer to Arthur,_

 _"Y-you carry Alfred's child?"_

 _"Oh yes! And you don't want to see him sad do you?" Natalie asked as she held the knife to her stomach._

 _"No...what do you want?"_

 _"I personally want you dead. But I won't kill you. Alfred would never forgive me. So could you give me your power? The Spades Queens magic? And I promise I won't ever look for you again or hurt you, or your family" Natalie said as an offer. Holding the knife towards Arthur._

 _"F-fine...you can have the magic...don't kill Alfred's child. I know he has been wanting a son or daughter...and I know I could never give him that...so please keep the knife away from you" Arthur asked as he began creating a magical sphere that contained all his magic, holding it out to Natalie. "Here. Protect spades and Alfred...that's my only request" Arthur said_

 _"Of course! I'll protect spades from you too then, I'll protect spades from the man who wanted to corrupt the king and corrupt the Decks choice of Royals" Natalie said as she took Arthurs magic and began walking away. The arrows still pointed at the British knight._

 _"You promised you wouldn't kill me!" Arthur yelled._

 _"I wouldn't kill you! But I never said my soldiers couldn't. Farewell Arthur the traitor and corruptor" Natalie said as she walked away. The arrows shot at Arthur. His body penetrated by a a couple arrows, he fell to his knees. His body loosing blood ten times faster, than it usually would. Arthur began trying to stand back up when a soldiers stabbed a blade through Arthur. He spat out blood and fell back to the ground. The soldiers began to turn back and walk away as a knight ran towards Arthur, coming out of the forbidden forest. He kneeled down to Arthur, handing him a small pouch._

 _"It will soothe the pain and transition you into death easier... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Queenie" the Danish man said as his tears began streaming down his face. Arthur smiled in pain and patted the Danish mans back,_

 _"I know you couldn't...Mathias...just...protect Alfred and Yao..." Arthur mumbled in pain._

 _"I could get Lukas here! We can save you-"_

 _"Im done for...Mathias...but give this to Alfred" Arthur said as he placed a pendant with a blue iris in it, that also was chained to a wedding ring._

 _"My queen...I'm so sorry" Mathias said as Lukas began running towards them._

 _"What happened!? Arthurs soul is holding on for dear life sake! Brother! Mathias! What happened to Arthur? You were suppose to watch him!" Lukas yelled, but Arthur chuckled. His eyes full of tears._

 _"Don't blame him...he did the best he could...it's been 3 years I have been escaping...it's my time to go" Arthur said as he began to take out the contents of the pouch that Mathias had given him, forbidden berries. Berries that could only be found in the fairy realm, the berries that could kill in a kind soothing way._

 _"Arthur! You can't! I can try and-" Lukas began saying as he began using magic. But Arthur was losing consciousness._

 _"Mathias...protect them in my place...I always loved him..." Arthur mumbled as he took some berries. His body feeling a kind warm sensation as his eyes closed, he could hear Lukas screaming for help and Mathias said nothing. Arthurs eyes fully closed, feeling his last tear fall down his face. He always did love Alfred..._


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred rode the carriage peacefully. Arthur looked out of place, and almost as if he wasn't there.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" Alfred began asking when he gazed at his Queens face. A tear streaming down his face. "Arthur? Arthur. What's wrong?" Alfred asked worried

Arthur came back to reality and cleaned the tears from his face,

"I'm...alright...I was just...remembering...how much it hurts to love someone to the point you die for them" Arthur said as more tears began streaming down his face. Yao began panicking as he gazed at his Queen.

"Arthur-aru? Please tell us what's wrong-" Yao began saying when he noticed the pendant. "When did you get that?" Yao asked

Arthur took off the pendant and handed it to Yao. "Keep it. I don't want it anymore...it hurts to remember" Arthur began saying as his voice began cracking. Alfred stretched out his hand to Arthur, about to touch his face when Arthur turned away.

"Arthur?"

"I...need...some space...I'm really hurt...right now" Arthur mumbled as he began cleaning his tears more roughly from his face, using his coats sleeves and hiding his face. Alfred felt so useless...he couldn't even console Arthur. Yao took the pendant and held it in his hand, gazing at the strange flower inside, since they were rare in Spades.

When the spades royals arrived at the castle, Arthur immediately left to his own separate room. Alfred was about to go after Arthur when Yao stopped him. "Give him some time, and..call for Kiku-aru...i believe that Arthur has been greatly affected by the memories. They must be worse than Queen Lily's and Queen Elizavéta -aru" Yao said as he placed the pendant on Alfred's hand. Alfred gazed At the pendant, slightly familiarized by it but he knew he couldn't have known it. The King walked towards the nearest servant,

"Call for Matthew. The Ace of Spades. I need him, immediately. And contact all the Queens." the king ordered, and the servant bowed and nodded as they began rushing into the castle, to look for the Ace, and begin sending messengers out.

Arthur stayed shut in his room, feeling his heart broken. Still feeling the pain of being stabbed by arrows, blades and the fact his heart was broken. He cried silently into his pillow, when Emma appeared.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" She asked him quietly.

"Did you know I had a past life?" Arthur asked

"Past life?! You had one? Really? Tell me about it! Did you marry Alfred as you were suppose to-"

"No. I died, I was stabbed, betrayed, and hurt. I was exiled, I was crushed by the Spades Queen herself." Arthur stated as he began sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry...i didn't know...I am not allowed to know more than a couple days of your future...the only ones who know about the beginning of the cardverse world are The Clock and the Joker Gilbert. Little Peter is still too young to take over as Full fledged joker, although he's been alive for about 3,000 years" Emma informed.

"Peter has been alive for 3,000 years? Why?"

"I'm not sure myself...only mistress Clock and The Joker know"

"Please Emma! I need answers! Why is the Deck back!?" Arthur yelled in frustration

"The deck? Oh...I don't know...I'm not allowed to know, I'm just your guardian...ready at your disposal" Emma said as she sat on Arthurs shoulder.

"At my disposal? Are you suppose to die?" Arthur asked

"For you...yes...when my time comes of course, the same goes for the other guardian fairies of the Queens" Emma said with a smile, but her heart was sad.

"You can't die, Emma. You're one of my best friends..." Arthur said as he wiped some tears off his face

"I promised to be by your side, until my last days remember? Although I'm not always around, doesn't mean I don't check up on you...I mean I did one time, but...you were busy in bed with Alfred...SOO..." Emma began saying as Arthur got red.

"Y-you saw!?"

"Only a little! I swear to you, I left!" Emma cried out in embarssment. "Oh! You're blushing! It's better than crying" she said sweetly

Arthur hugged the small fairy and laughed, "my heart still is in pain. I am currently remembering some shit that was when Alfred had to reject me infront of the entire noble faction, because his father ordered him to. And he walked towards Natalie...and held her closely, and flirted because he had to...it hurt so much" Arthur said as his tears began welling up in his eyes,

"Don't cry! I wish I could hug you properly, but going into human size, exhausts my magic. I could try it though" Emma said as she began concentrating hard,

"Emma, you don't need to"

 _POOF_!

Emma was full size. Her dress was a mix of green and blue flower petals. Her bossom was a size B or C and she was absolutely beautiful. She hugged Arthur tightly, accidentally placing his face between her breasts. "Don't cry Arthur! It makes me sad to see you like that" she said as Arthur began struggling to get off of her.

"Emma! Emma! Can't breathe" Arthur mumbled as Emma finally let go, noticing she had done something indecent.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled out as her magic wore out and she went back to small size. A chuckle came from a corner of the room.

"Now that...was...something" the joker said as he clapped. Emma was red with embarrassment.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked

"I can't really answer that..." Gilbert said as he got closer to Arthur.

"Why can't you answer my questions!?" Arthur yelled.

"I'm...not allowed to." Gilbert mumbled.

"What's the point of us remembering!? Tell me Joker!" The Brit yelled in further frustration

"I CANT FRICKIN' tells ya! I'm not allowed to." Gilbert answered

"THEN FUCK OFF!"

"I will once I'm done with what I was ordered to do, Emma. Leave" Gilbert ordered.

"I can't leave Arthur!" Emma yelled

"Our Mistress ordered it. Obey!" Gilbert demanded. Emma quieted down and nodded as she disappeared.

"Why does SHE have so much rule over you all?!"

"Don't ask. Just close your eyes okay?" Gilbert asked, his eyes pleading.

"Why?"'

"Dammit! I told you don't ask! Just follow" Gilbert said as he cornered Arthur. Arthur pushed the joker away but Gilbert pinned Arthur to the wall. " _Memores_ " he chanted. A spell of the joker was placed over the Spades Queen,

"S-spell?" Arthur mumbled as the joker stepped back,

"I wished you wouldn't have to remember what happened back then...but orders are orders...and it's the quickest way we have to find Him" the joker said sadly as he disappeared. Arthur fell to the ground, his head beginning to bang with pain. His eyes began closing, and darkness surrounding him...

Mathew arrived to Alfred's side immediately, "yes brother?"

"Call the Joker. He needs to answer questions" Alfred ordered

"He's been lost for a couple weeks, even I can't get a hold on him" Mathew replied

"Shit. Well who can answer our questions!?" Alfred yelled out

"Brother! Calm down. Why are you so mad?"

"Because it frustrates to see Arthur so sad and the stupid spells and enchantments, and I can't even help!" The American yelled out in annoyance, exasperation and frustration

"What happened to Arthur?" A woman asked, Elizavéta Hédérvary with Roderich at her side. Lily was behind them, with basch, then Kiku, Ludwig and Feleciano.

"Arthur...began remembering whatever that means" Alfred said,

"We must get to him, immediately" Kiku said, as Alfred began leading all of them to Arthurs separate room.

Alfred arrived to Arthurs room and had to knock down the door to get into the room. Arthur laid unconscious on the ground but he stood up as if nothing. His eyes had turned a dark Green with a mist to them, like a mystery. Alfred almost stepped close to Arthur when the Brit grabbed the closest weapon he could and swung it at Alfred. Lily raised a shield, closing Arthur on the room. But he kept swinging at the shield.

"I think...he's not Our Arthur anymore" Elizavéta stated

"I can see that!" Alfred yelled out.

The royals gazed at the Brit, who seemed hypnotized. Arthur held his sword towards the shield, and began using spells to convert the sword to be stronger and powerful. The Brit charged at the shield, breaking it with one pierce. Lily back up, scared.

"Arthur! Come back to us!" Alfred yelled

Arthur cocked his head at Alfred and studied him, "and who are you?" The Brit asked as he slowly began walking towards the nearest exit. Elizavéta closed the exit with a fire spell but Arthur touched the fire and set it off with just one touch. He was powerful, and he seemed to be looking for one thing...what was that thing? Who knows?

Arthur made his way to the exit, and began to leave the castle.

"Arthur Kirkland! Where the Fuck are you going!?" Alfred yelled at him. Arthur turned his head to Alfred,

"To find The Deck. I need to see him. He needs to revive Alfred...and my friends" Arthur said as he opened a magic circle under him, a teleportation spell. The Queens couldnt do teleportation without using the majority of their magic. In a matter of seconds, Arthur was gone.

"Find him" Alfred ordered

"We can't!" Elizavéta yelled

"Find him. Goddammit" Arthur ordered, his complete obedience starting to come upon, but Roderich shielded Elizavetas eyes with his back.

Yao, tapped Alfred's shoulder, making Alfred lose concentration.

"Don't be so desperate" Yao spoke, as he pressed a pressure point on Alfred's body, causing him to be paralyzed. "I am having major health problems because of you two, Aiyah! What am I going to do-aru?!" Yao complained

"Alfred, we can't find Arthur. Until he blows something up, or kills someone, or something. Our magic could track him but it wouldn't necessarily work...it could get mixed up with the Alice girl" lily said kindly, shyly and worried.

"I know...thank you..." Alfred mumbled through the paralysis..


	24. Chapter 24

(Note: sorry this one is short))

gilbert walked into the Clocks throne room. she was taking her evening tea, as she gazed into a type of portal, or magic ball that showed the present, depending on what she wanted to see. she was currently watching over Arthur Kikrland as he walked through the forbidden woods alone.

gilbert was frustrated to see that his mistress was doing nothing but playing with people as if they were her pawns. maybe people were pawns but they were far more valuable than just a piece or so he thought.

"Why did you send me to make arthur remember those awful memories? He never asked for them, and worst of all you made him remember the worst parts of his life, and The Deck" gilbert said in a frustrated tone, as he clenched his fists. The Clock didn't even look at him as she sighed.

"Gilbert, you know that Arthur knows where Deck is. besides, i need to lure him out from wherever he is." the clock said as she began to stand up, her long silvery blonde hair covering her back as she gave her back to Gllbert.

"i know…Arthur is the only one who knows where the Deck is but dont ya think that the feud between ya two, should be your problem not theirs." gilbert replied in a slight arrogant tone. The Clock said nothing as she turned towards the Joker, making her way to him.

"Dear, Arthur will be fine. the Deck wont kill him, if thats what you wanted to hear." she said calmly, as her eyes gazed strongly at Gilbert.

"his life is at stake! you know very well that the Deck is willing to eliminate any means necessary to redo the card verse world. He knows that Arthur has the key to this world! how can you look so damn calm!" gilbert yelled with stress, anger and a hurtful tone. the clock said nothing, her eyes didn't even flinch at the jokers show of revelry and anger.

"believe in me. arthur wont die, the Deck loves that boy as if he were his child. same with me, i love my creations and my world. the deck is only partially corrupted thats all" she said calmly

"….ya know, i may not understand why you and the deck are fighting, or exactly why he is willing to erase this world but for once…could you tell me?" the joker asked, his eyes showing his worry and concern

" gilbert…i used to have a name before all of this…would you like to know My story?" she asked kindly with saddened eyes but a kind smile upon her lips.

"s-sure…" he mumbled, she turned to the portal of time, and held her arm out to it, touching the glass of it lightly. it started becoming like water, waves forming images…then a timeline. her timeline.

the joker sat down by his mistress as she begun explaining what he was seeing.

 _my name was Clara, the child of the clock. a child of time itself…i met The deck when we were the only two alive and then his name was Duke. we watched from above the heavens as this world was created. we didn't know at the time that we were the ones who influenced special things to happen in the real world, after we had gone to Earth for the first time. the people were so kind, giving us home, shelter… i began teaching magic to some, while duke influenced others with his preferences of colors and shapes. his ideas leaded to the beginning of the Kingdoms. when the monarchies were formed, both Duke and I, blessed different children with certain abilities, powers etc. Those were our special ones…_

 _the last one we blessed together was Arthur Kirkland, the strongest one out of all the Queens, arthur was different, he was frail but strong, he was isolated but still was loved. I gave arthur the strongest part of my magical blessing, he was weird, and duke loved that about little arthur. although He and I never got to see the Kids again, we watched them from afar… from the castle in the forbidden forrest, or so i thought. Duke had gone to visit the Queens specifically during their times as teenagers, when duke saw that Lily, Elizaveta, KIku and Arthur were treated unfairly, and cruelly as they became Queens…he lost it. I could do nothing to stop him from rampaging, from wishing to rewrite history so he could prevent 'his kids' as he said to be treated to unfairly. when Arthur was killed….duke, lost it completely, because arthur was his favorite one. the same day Arthur died, the Deck had created a special room where my power would be concealed. and i was unable to escape without the help of little peter. little peter back then was arthurs little brother but once arthur was murdured…little peter had no more family. so he found the castle Deck and i lived in. peter opened the door for me to get out, and i saw that child had a damaged soul. after i watched the Queens ritual that stopped the Deck and sent him to slumber. i also made peter sleep for 2,000 years. i found Gilbert after he was drunk on the streets, crying for different reasons. i saw his curse, and took him in teaching him. Then 5,000 years passed and they reincarnated. gilbert was finally happy after so long, but every time i saw his soul it seemed to brighten up more, because he wanted to help the Royals that once were his best friends. when the deck woke up once more, he left me a white flower called a Heather, on his bed, in his old room. i knew what it meant, "protection" in flower language._

Gilbert stood in disbelief, finally understanding why the Clock-Clara- was the way she was.

"Y-you had your own harsh life in the human world because of Him huh?"

"I did. Don't call me my actual name though...The Deck is the one who can call me that, I promised him that" she said sadly but she took a deep breath and smiled. "I told you to trust me, so I'm trusting you with my past. Don't tell anyone understood? Besides...Arthur won't die just yet, he has a lot of work to do before he can get a happily ever after. Just watch" she said with a smile as she turned her magical ball/portal into showing the present. Arthur was finally walking into a castle, where he seemed to look for someone

"He went to that castle! The one where he was held hostage! Is that really where the Deck is?!" Gilbert asked in a rush. Ready to leave and help Arthur.

"Just watch" she said as she gazed into the portal.

"But!"

"Watch"

"F-fine" he mumbled under his breath as the joker gave up and began to watch...


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur carefully walked into the castle, he opened the doors to the forbidden castle and walked in calmly almost like he was at home in a way. The fire lamps around the castles walls in the interior began to dimly light themselves. When Arthur came across a room, where all the light was on, and a cozy chair sat besides a fire. Arthur walked into the room, not caring to knock.

"Arthur, my boy! I'm glad you're here" a male voice said from the chair. Arthur staggered back feeling weird listening to a familiar yet unfamiliar voice. It's like He heard it but he didn't hear it.

"Who the hell are _you_ and why did I know the path to get here?" Arthur asked in a slightly strict tone.

"I see you remembered huh. Clara sure likes playing games" he said once more, still not facing Arthur. But Arthur could clearly see this man had black hair, it wasn't long but rather nicely cut. His eyes looked broken...thinkative and yet yearning to comprehend.

"Who are you. And who's _Clara_?" Arthur asked once more finally remembering that he had left the castle suddenly after lashing out with immense power at his friends.

"You should ask yourself who are _you_. Are you Arthur Kirkland from the beginning of the cardverse era or the Arthur Kirkland who came to stop me?"

"I'm...just Arthur..." The Brit replied

"Exactly! No matter what you are Arthur, your heart will always belong to Alfred, and your soul will always belong to the Clock and I. After all we did create you...next question is...will your soul be **_mines_** or _hers_?" he asked proudly with a smile

"I don't understand...first of all, Oliver, my replica, who almost killed most of my friends and family, then the Queens ritual which almost killed me! The loss of memories, then regaining them, and regaining the old memories...and knowing that I died such a sad death...and what do ya mean by ' _soul_ '?" Arthur said as his heart ached a little. The decks eyes were red, with a hint of blue, that seemed to change colors to green and yellow, just depending on the perspective you saw him from. His dark hair, covered one of his eyes, and he had a smile on.

"Arthur...you died...I saw that, and I was infuriated but...I made sure to curse the royal lineage to relive to have a happy tale. Although it does seem I want to rewrite history itself...I came to understand...that maybe I shouldn't kill my greatest creations" the deck said as he gazed at Arthur. Arthur looked at the deck, he wore a suit of Victorian era. Black and white, yet he had little designs on his suits jacket that were all the kingdoms signs, he was attractive... (Just saying) he was mysterious, a rare sight to to the human eye.

"You are less scary than I thought you were" Arthur commented

"Well...this is my human form, my real form is quite...scary? I am tall, always wearing a cape, that is laced with all the kingdoms crests and every time a new King or Queen arise, Their crest is added to my Cape. I find it strange but, it's quite beautiful" he commented as he spun around to look at the door. "Come in you two" he invited,

Alice came in quietly, and Noah did too.

"Yes sir?" Noah asked

"Do you still believe in Rebelling against the kingdoms?" he asked them

"We do...the society is unfair, they do not accept the different colors except stupid red, yellow, green and blue...they don't accept us...who are different" Alice said with a pout

"And what is your favorite color Alice?" The deck asked as he sat down, his eyes becoming droopy with fatigue.

"It's green...but I also really like white like the snow...but green belongs to clubs which hates us and white is well...just a flower color" she answered

"So what? If you want to be part of our society, come to the castle with me. I promise we won't harm you, and I promise that you will live happily with my-" Arthur began saying but she cut him off.

"No. I cannot accept...how can you believe someone as deadly as me could come and live with peaceful idiots such as you" she replied.

"Aren't you tired of hiding in the shadows?"'Arthur asked her, gazing into her eyes trying to prove a point to her. She looked away,

"I'm staying with our master, I won't abandon him. Whether he wants to redo the cardverse world, or whatever. I shall stay with him." She said in a determined face,

Arthur looked at the deck who had gone back to sit down, his eyes shut. He seemed almost asleep.

"Do you...perhaps... _love_...him?" Arthur asked quietly

Alice began blushing in embarrassment. "Never! I would never! I don't possibly know what ' _love_ ' is"

Noah tapped her shoulder and gave her a wide grin, "liar" he simply stated with a laugh. She blushed harder, and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Noah! It's not like you didn't like Marie-"

"Shush your mouth! No one needs to know! What about you and the soldier b-?" Noah hissed at her, Arthur couldn't help but laugh. Alice punched Noah in the stomach so he would shut up.

"I can offer you a better life, just come with me" Arthur offered. As he extended his hand out. Noah smiled in defeat and walked toward Arthurs side, when Alice grabbed him by the wrist.

"Y-you're leaving me?"

"No. I'm leaving the **shadows** , You know the deck won't stay any longer because he intends to meet ' _her_ ' so let's just go...besides remember what happened when he woke up...in the other form?" Noah said as he took his wrist back from Alice.

Arthur looked at the deck, and began noticing a slight dark aura coming from him.

"Let's go. I don't have all bloody day and surely I don't want to know what happens when he wakes up" Arthur hissed.

"I-I can't go" Alice said once more but Noah carried her in bridal position. She began kicking and even slapping him.

"Shut up idiot! Last time he woke up from _THAT_ type of sleep he turned-" before Noah could end his sentence, the decks eyes opened. A dark shade almost like blood red in his eyes. With a killer grin, his human form was slowly converting into the 'monsterous' form he had told Arthur about. A cape surrounded his body, and it almost seemed as if he grew taller. The darkness was behind him and all the fire candlelights turned off. His face was hidden behind the capes darkness...

Arthur began panicking. " _Fire light the way_ " he mumbled, as fire began to surround the three in a circle. There was nothing but utter darkness around them

"This happened last time, we barley got out alive...the deck...turned into some kind of echo...almost like you could try and be good and it would throw back the exact opposite at you" Noah said as he still carried Alice.

"An echo? So...it does the exact opposite from good?" Arthur asked

"The exact opposite from the light." Alice said as they heard something sound them moving.

"Shit...this is scarier than those woods at night." Noah commented as he held Alice closer. She didn't even mind, because she herself was afraid.

"We will make it out Alive...I can't end here. I have stuff to do" Arthur said as he spread the fire wider around them until it finally hit someone feet not even burning them.

"Oh...Arthur...how foolish can you be? Where is the key?! You have the key! She gave it to you- no...she placed it in you didn't she. I'll just have to rip your heart out then" he hissed through a maniacal laugh. Arthur felt his body shake in fear...not knowing whether he would actually mark it out this time...

The clock smiled as she saw Arthur find the Deck. "Found you" she mumbled to herself as she opened a portal to the human world. She placed on her small white coat and smiled as she looked at the joker,

"I believe...we have a party to crash. Oh! And go get Alfred and the others! I'll see you later" she said with a smile as she went through the portal leaving the joker dumbstruck, she hadn't gone to the human world in 3,000 years

In a matter of minutes, Gilbert was in the spades. He ran through the hallways, until he finally found them in a throne room walking around, pacing in nervousness.

"I have news!" The joker said as he began breathing heavily. "Arthur..." _Breathe_ "forbidden castle" _Breathe_ "danger" _breathe_ "jackpot! Awesome" he said with a laugh.

"What the fuck are you fucking talking about? Arthur? Forbidden castle? Jackpot? Awesome? What?" Alfred asked in frustration, Gilbert began to straighten himself and gave a wicked grin.

"Arthur found him. The deck. And he's taking him on right now! So get your asses moving and go!" Gilbert said with enthusiasm

Alfred began rushing out into the stables to get a horse. Everyone beginning to follow him.

 **((Sorry to leave you with this little bit, I have had a shit ton of hw and then a slight writers block but aye! Tell me...how would you like this to end? What do you expect? A passionate kissing ending? Death to the deck? Do you even know what to expect?))**


	26. Chapter 26

**((Note: by horrendous I hope you don't mean death to everyone, because that would be so sad...maybe I'll just do that.))**

Arthur, Noah and Alice were cornered. No magic worked against the Deck, it's screeches were deafening and every-time it screamed...it seemed to take their life power.

"Lord Arthur. I will handle him and you can take Alice with you, _please_ " Noah said with a saddened look but also mixed with determination and sacrifice.

"Noah? No! You can't! Every time he screams it's like he's taking our strength! Do not you dare-" Arthur began saying but noah handed Alice to him. She was unconscious...

Noah grabbed his sword and began trying to hurt the decks monsterous form, but the deck in one move threw him against the ground. The Deck grabbed Noah by his neck and plunged his hand into Noah's chest,taking out a semi-beating heart.

"NOAH!" Arthur yelled in fear as he bolted to the door, with Alice in his hands. The deck began chuckling, but Arthur began to leave the forbidden castle. He didn't see what was the true end of Noah.

Alice slowly began waking up,

"Arthur? W-where's Noah?" She asked as she looked around her

Arthur looked away from her, "he-he's..."

"What happened to him!" She yelled at Arthur

"He's...I-tried...I really did...but then-"

"What happened! He can't be dead! You promised us a better life! Are you as useless as your title?!" She yelled at him. When in the forest came a rustling in the woods darkness.

"Shit..." Arthur mumbled

Alice took out her own small knife and held it infront of her, "come out! You killed him didn't you! Bastard come and face me!" She yelled into the darkness. Alice was careless, she didn't care about anything, she had just lost one of her only friends. The deck came out a long cape, and no heart in his hands.

"What did you do to his heart!" Arthur yelled out in question.

"Just had...dinner" the deck said with a laugh. It seemed almost like his human form had nothing to do with this beast. It was meaner, evil, dark and worst of all...loved the taste human hearts.

"What do you mean his heart!? GIVE IT BACK!" Alice yelled as she plunged forward, a small blade in her hand. She stood no chance either. The decks hand trespassed her frail body in mere seconds. Pulling out a beating heart. Arthurs eyes widened in fear. A small ball of light began coming out of her chest and the beast grabbed it immediately. Beginning to swallow it whole.

"H-how.." Arthur began saying as he began walking back. Finally falling into the path. The British Queen did not even look back when he heard a small sound of munching. As Arthur fell to the path, the moons light fell on it. Revealing Alfred and the rest on horses,

"Alfred! Alfred! Run-" before Arthur could say anything he felt his body pierced by the hand of his enemy. The beast chuckled behind..

"AARRRTHUURR!" Alfred screamed in fear and wanting but it was too late.

"Oh..Arthur...you're so...unfortunate" the deck said with a smile as he took out Arthurs beating heart. Arthur fell to the ground, on his knees. His hand extended towards Alfred, when Alfred screamed his name. The Brits body collapsed to the ground, beginning to bleed out. He was dead, no one could fix that..

Alfred saw his beloveds heart torn out of him. (Literally). He screamed in fear and warning. Calling for Arthur. When he saw Arthurs eyes fill with tears, before he fell down. Collapsing, bleeding and dead.

"Arthur! Arthur! Stand up!" Alfred yelled out as he ran towards his queen. When a shield arose before him, cutting him off from Arthur. He was steps away from almost touching Arthur.

"Get away Alfred! The monster!" Lily yelled out as she was the one who had put the shield up.

"SHUT UP! I NEED TO GET TO-"

"SHUT UP ALFRED, ARTHURS DEAD! LETS GO! BEFORE YOURE KILLED" Ludwig yelled out as he pulled on Alfred. Tackling him to come back to the safe side.

"No! LET GO!" Alfred squirmed and began throwing punches when Ludwig punched him straight in the face, Alfred was crying, sobbing for Arthur. Ludwig grabbed Alfred tighter, beginning to pull him to safety away from the monster.

"STOP! Arthur wouldn't want you to have died! Shut up! We are hurt too y'know! We loved Arthur too!" Ludwig yelled as he dragged the American to safety. The deck smiled, as he began turning into a human. Still holding Arthurs heart, he gulped it down in one piece. The deck licked his fingers and lips, loving the flavor.

"That was...satisfying!" He said politely as he looked at Alfred. Cocking his head at Alfred almost as if trying to figure out why Alfred looked so broken, "Alfred?" He asked. The deck looked down at Arthurs body and gasped, "oh my - I...killed my favorite one...fuck! Daniel you could've left him alone!" the deck yelled in agony as he kneeled down to Arthur.

"you bastard!don't joke around with this!" " Alfred yelled as he pulled out his thick sword ready to kill the deck, but Ivan and Ludwig pulled him back.

"Alfred! Don't wish for death!" They yelled in unison both pulling the American back forcefully.

The American shrugged and fell to his knees, still being held. "I...just wanted to live happily with him...whether rich or poor...happy or mad...I just wanted him...and you took him from me. What is my life without Him?! Go ahead, kill me, break me, keep trying. I'm already dead inside..you couldn't possibly understand-" Alfred began saying when a woman with white hair began walking before Alfred. She kneeled infront of him and smiled kindly. Holding her hand to his cheek, caressing him lightly. almost as if she were his child.

"Arthur isn't dead" she said calmly. Causing Alfred to begin to cry, tears flowing down his eyes more than they had. "I know it hurts, dear" she quietly said with saddened eyes.

"Who are you mademoiselle?" Francis asked confused but still composed.

"The clock" she said as she stood up and began walking towards the deck. She walked up to him and smiled. "Duke."'

"Clara." He managed to say as his eye looked at her, the other eye was covered by his eyes seemed hurt, yet they wanted to cherish her and love her once again. She smiled before she pulled her hand back and slapped him square in the face.

"How could you!" She yelled at him before slapping him twice more with both her hands.

The deck fixed his face from her slaps, and held his face.

"what was that for?!" He asked

"For everything! From killing my precious favorite one! To hurting the rest! To polluting my life source, the time. And for taking on this burden!" she said as she pointed to his covered eye.

"Oh...this?...it was nothing..." He said as she slapped him once more,

"You bastard! 1. You killed Arthur. 2. Your thirst for the human heart! That is not you! That was that stupid burden you took over, you took over the fucking darkness in Daniel just for the rest to be safe! You left me alone for centuries! Leaving curses and shit for me to clean up! You and I were suppose to be...together...until the end. But-" she began saying as her eyes welled up with tears. She wiped her tears away and hit him once more on the chest this time. "Your so unfair Duke" she mumbled.

"I wanted to keep you safe" he managed to say through his red cheek that had been slapped multiple times. He placed his hands around her, embracing her. "I missed you like you had no idea...but Daniel...and I-"

"Then spit their hearts out! Give it back! Now! If you love me so much, spit it out!" She demanded from him. He sighed, and looked around his eyes fearful

"I can't...vomiting what I just ate isn't easy without me changing into-" he said but the clock wouldn't have it. She punched him straight in the stomach. Chanting a spell in another language, the language being written out in a spell. The deck vomited out the hearts and souls...still mixed with blood. The clock took the hearts in her hand, not caring about getting her hands dirty or the blood on her beautiful dress. She placed the rightful heart into Arthur, and began chanting a spell to heal as the Deck began turning into the Monstrous figure. The royals almost began walking into the zone where the deck and the clock were in.

" _Boundary_!" She ordered as a boundary was out between them, she had clearly put a boundary between her and the royals. Another shield holding them from Arthur. The deck began to attack the clock, so when she snapped her fingers. Which created a boundary between her and the deck,

"Hello Daniel." She said as she didn't pay attention to the monstrous figure behind her,

The beast screeched at her, she turned toward the beast and slapped it straight in the face,

"Daniel Novak! Keep your fucking mouth shut! I have been utterly tired of your bullshit since the beginning of time!" She yelled at it in equal amount of frustration and anger and worse , higher volume. Arthur began healing slowly, his blood that had been gushed into the ground began returning to him...but he didn't wake up. Alfred began to panic.

"What's wrong with him?! Tell me!" Alfred yelled out in worry and frustration

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a spell!" Clock yelled at the American. Alfred shutted up and watched. As she went into the woods, retrieving two more bodies. She lifted them up with an air spell and laid them calmly on the ground. Placing hearts into them after inspecting them. She began chanting the spell all together.

 _"sana curare tres reliqui tres revertantur i sustentationem habent animarum. accipe eisque"_ she said in Latin (meaning: heal heal for three have left and three shall come back, i own their souls and provide support. take from me to give to them)

A powerful magic was placed through the three who had been killed. After the spell was secure, arthur still hadn't woken up. And he still wasn't in reach for Alfred.

The clock looked at the beast she called 'daniel'

It screeched at her once more and she didn't hesitate to look at it. "Daniel. Stop screaming at me and talk! That's why you have a blood fucking mouth. If you can't fucking talk then what would be the point of using MY husband body!" She yelled at it. When the monsterous beast turned back to human form. Darkness still surrounding it. The decks body looked the same, his eye did too but the difference was his covered eyes was showing. A black eyes with red pupil in the eye. It laughed maniacally.

"I kinda was waiting for ya, Y'know. I mean _you_ _knew_! That the joker was my doing, as well as the reincarnation, Oohh! And Oliver! Then Oliver created more replicas! Fabulous boy isn't he? Well was...since y'know he's in hell right now" Daniel said through dukes mouth.

"I would kill you right now!" Clara the clock said with anger written on her face.

"But you can't! Because I'm half of Duke, _he's me, and I'm him!_ It's fascinating! I didn't think he would actually bond his life source with mines just to protect yours and those..." He said as he looked at the royals "things. By the way! Their hearts are _delish_! Can I have-"

" **No**." The clock said as she had a sword in her hand, holding it at his stomach.

"Fine fine! I won't eat them, although...you placing me to sleep means Duke has to sleep. WHICH! wouldn't do any good either. Because I would still wake up " he said with a cocky voice.

"I could kill you,"

"But you won't because then the world would be unbalanced without him. And me...well I came from Hell and youuu knoow iiitt!" Daniel sang the last words.

"I could unbound you from Duke"'

"But you can't! Not without killing him, since our souls are one" Daniel informed with a wide grin. She hesitated before putting her sword down. "Exactly! That's why i need the key! Arthur has the key, and although I ate his heart...his soul wouldn't come out like the rest! What did you do to his _soul_!" Daniel demanded. The clock smiled, and laughed. "What. Did. You. Do!" He yelled

"His soul isn't mines, I'm thankful to Alfred for that, so the key to this world isn't exactly mines mines anymore...sorry love! Oh-wait I'm not sorry" she said with a laugh. Deep inside she knew she was lying, because Arthurs soul was indeed with her at that moment.

Daniel was about to strike her when the clock pierced the blade into his stomach.

"And now..I end you. Just you. You foul being" she informed with a smile. Daniel fell back, bleeding.

"Duke will die too!"

"Not really, I went to hell itself just to find the special spell to make a demon die" she said with a smile

"Y-you didn't! You wouldn't!" He hissed back

"Oh trust me I did" she said with a smile. She looked up, only to see the Joker. He was calmly floating in the air

"Oh that's my cue! Aye! Here you go!" The joker said as he passed a potion to her, and began enclosing the demon in a barrier. The joker would be the one doing the honor of placing the spell, but the clock would seal the spell.

 _"Eliminate those who do not obey and protect. By the power invested in me, the clock. Defile the evil and become the power and strength that thy needs, and send him to hell._ " she recited form Arthurs spell during the colorless kings war. She added a couple lines but she smiled as she opened a portal to hell. Daniel held on to the ground of the cardverse world. his own horrendous form being sucked out of Duke. It was almost like seeing two different people in one body being distributed to different places. Everyone heard one last loud piercing scream, before Daniel was gone for good...or so it was said to be...

Duke was left, unconscious and lying in the ground. The magic around the royals began

To diminish as The Clock began to relax.

Alfred ran to Arthur, picking him up. His wounds were still there, his heart was beating calmly. His breathing was shallow as the same for Noah and Alice. The clock, sipped the potion, and kissed Duke in the lips. Giving him the potion through her own mouth.

"He won't wake up for a couple days, as will they...and the worst part is that it may take just a little longer. Since I need to place their souls back inside and heal them. As well as some other things" she informed as Gilbert walked to her side.

"I took some of the potion too...y'know to break the curse.." He mumbled quietly. The clock smiled and ruffled the Prussians hair.

"You will soon be free, my dear friend" she said with a smile. "Now...Alfred don't freak out when I say this but I won't be able to give you Arthur back just yet. I have to take him with me...so just wait please" she said her eyes mixed with emotions that Alfred couldn't read.

"How long will that be?" He asked

"With Noah and Alice, it will take a good 3 weeks to a month but Arthur is a whole other story. May take me a _month_ or more...maybe 6? Humans are hard to fix, and create. I know this. And besides...I need you all here, because the kingdom may be slightly imbalanced without magic of mines" she said worriedly.

"6months?" Alfred asked, clearly ignoring the rest. He looked at Arthur and nodded, "just save him, I need him..." Alfred mumbled as he kissed Arthur on the forehead.

Gilbert patted the American on the back.

"Dontcha worry! I'll come and visit you, giving ya updates in that guy. Besides! 6months pass by really fast" Gilbert said with a supportive smile. Alfred nodded, and smiled, although he didn't want Arthur to leave...him.

 **((yes...I am taking Arthur away. But I'm handing you Gilbert in exchange))**


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

 **((Note: I love you all...just wanted to say that because I used to have a low self esteem when it comes to my writing. But thanks to you all, for supporting me and helping me with ideas and such! Enjoy!))**

The next 3 months passed swiftly for Alfred. Yao noticed Alfred had his time was consumed with parliament, balls, which he wasn't interested in. The Chinese man even noticed that Alfred was working more than he should, and would sometimes sleep very late. Alfred was used to Arthur always being. The one who worked later than anyone, fixing things, re arranging speeches and even reading treaties with other countries. It was clear that the American missed his Brit a lot. He had dinner dates with so many nobles and even his friends the Royals. Many women began fancying Alfred a lot more since the queen had gone away for personal reasons. Gilbert passed by every twice a month whenever he wanted just to tell him about Arthur. Arthur still hadn't woken up...but after three months of waiting, Gilbert brought Alice to Arthur. She was dressed nicely in a green dress, since she decided to stay in Clubs for personal reasons...she had finally found the 'soldier boy' she had fought during the war and she didn't kill him. Scott Kirkland.

"You're dating Scott?" Alfred asked amused.

Alice blushed. "Well...I'm not actually his sister, so it's fine right?" she asked worried

"Well...you have Arthurs blood...just slightly changed. I think it's alright! Besides he would be glad to welcome you to the family" Alfred said as his eyes saddened a little

"About Arthur" she began saying, Alfred turned to the British girl, full attention to her.

"Yes?"

"Arthur won't be returning in 6months...maybe _9_?" She informed slightly worried of the Americans reaction. Alfred nodded,

"And why is that?" He asked her trying to contain his disappointment.

"He woke up a while ago, to be precise. He's fine now. His memories are a bit out of place though, and his magic is considerably weak. He also told me to tell you that he will bring you a present when he arrives" Alice said happily

"A present?"

"I wanted to ask, have you thought of an heir to the throne?" She asked

"Huh? Heir?! Uh...well...I-uh...with Arthur I can't have a son or daughter. I wouldn't mind adopting if he wanted to.. But I couldn't possible think of creating an heir to the throne with a woman" Alfred said as he drank some coffee. "I would never be unfaithful to Arthur, he's my one and only" Alfred said as he laughed lightly. "You probably think that's corny"'

"Not one bit, but anyways. I didn't come all the way from just tell you what Arthur said. Gilbert Could have done that. But I came here to give you this" she said with a smile, as she handed Alfred a letter that held a present inside. "And no, this isn't Arthurs present" she reminded him. Alfred began to open the letter, a ring dropping onto his hand, it was a golden ring, with an encryption inside, _**''A.F.J, My King"**_

"Arthur is also getting lessons on how to control natural elements form the clock and the deck. He will be in a whole new level soon" Alice said with a smile as she stood up. "I will leave you now, Have fun with his letter" she said with a laugh as she left Alfred to read it.

' _Dear Alfred_

 _You probably miss me as much as I miss you...but I promise to come back, of course not after 6months. I have decided to stay for a while longer, for personal reasons. I will of course tell you all of it later when we meet. I hope you haven't been to lonely, or causing Yao any problems. You are a King after all._

 _I should probably write about the days I spend here in this mystical world. It's quite beautiful, the fairies are kind. There are weird half human and half animal people, they all are quite a sight to see! Oh! And Emma! I get to see her everyday now._

 _I spend most of my time with the clock, who is currently teaching me the basics of magic...apparently I have gotten extremely weak at my magic using. But I hopefully will improve. I did regain my soul though, She had it. The deck says 'hi' by the way. He says that we all will visit soon, and that when we do...that you should throw a huge party and a huge banquet because he eats a lot (no, he doesn't eat hearts)._

 _I better get going now,_

 _I can't wait to see you again ya git_

 _Sincerely, Arthur'_

Alfred smiled at the letter, knowing that Arthur was no good at expressing himself through just a letter but with his words.

After 6months, Noah had returned. He was staying with the diamonds royals, happily being the 'youngest sibling in the Zwingli family' according to Francis. Alfred gladly went to go see Noah at his welcoming ball and his '22nd birthday' which was also lily's birthday.

Alfred and Yao had gone to the party happily. The Chinese man watched his king from afar watching if the american would actually be unfaithful some day because he took too many drinks or something like he used to be when he was a prince. But Alfred had changed a lot, from his princely days to his kingly days. Yao had noticed that Alfred meeting Arthurs had changed him into a better person, a king who adored his nation for its individually rather than just his responsibility and duty.

Noah walked up to Alfred and handed him a letter. "From Arthur, ' _wait another 2 month_ ' That's what he said" Noah informed as he smiled at Alfred.

"More months? It has almost been a year. How much is he willing to stay with The clock?" Alfred complained. Noah laughed

"It's because he's been trying to create a certain present. By the way that reminds me" Noah began saying as he handed Alfred another present just the way Alice did.

"What's this?" Alfred asked

"A pregnancy test dude" Noah replied with a hint of sarcasm but truth, Causing Alfred to laugh as well.

The American opened the present only to find a small clock in it

"A Spadish clock...it looks like it belongs to a king," Alfred commented. Noah laughed,

" _Something_ like that" he said as he winked at the American and began walking away to go talk to people. The american stayed dumbstruck with confusion. Was Noah foreshadowing something? Alice did the same as well...just maybe?


	28. Chapter 28

Two months passed and Alfred waited. It was almost the end of the month when Gilbert came into the spades castle.

"HEYY!alfredo! Come out!" The Prussian yelled out

Alfred ran to the Prussian "stop yelling in my home!" Alfred yelled at him. Gilbert laughed, as he whistled for something. Peter Kirkland came in, the little joker was wearing Spadish clothing, looking cute as ever. His pants were a dark blue stripped with black, and his shirt was a white with a light blue vest.

"Hello..." He mumbled

"Who is he?" Alfred asked

"Oh yeah! You two never officially met, well this is Peter Kirkland. The second joker! Well we were jokers until today! Today is the day our curse is broken thanks to that potion" Gilbert said with a smile.

"And why are you here today? You didn't come over last month" Alfred commented

"Ahh...yes...we were...umm...y'see we had to figure out how to be human again. Since jokers depend a lot on our magic...heh..." Gilbert said shyly, embarrassed

"Why are you here today?" Alfred asked

"Ah yes! Time for a ball! Make it for tomorrow evening, and make it a big party!" Gilbert said with a smile as he began walking out. "If you don't do this, Arthur won't come back" he said with a mischievous smile

"Fine! I will do it!" Alfred said as he began to call up servants and so on, just to prepare the party.

The day had come, and Alfred had greeted every guest. The ball was to begin in exactly 5minutes and no royal had arrived. "What the hell...they're late. It's weird for Ludwig to be late...and where's Yao?" Alfred asked himself. "Where's Mattie? I haven't seen him since today in the morning...Gilbert said he would be here soon...that bastard" Alfred mumbled to himself as Elizavéta walked through the doorway

"Hello alfie!" She said happily as she held on to Roderich, pulling him into the ball room. He smiled at Alfred and bowed.

"We heard Arthur was returning...more like we were invited through an invitation" Roderich said as he held out a letter

 ** _'Come to the Spades Kingdoms ball, an important news shall be told and you will not be forgiven if you aren't there,_**

 ** _~C'_**

Alfred looked confused at the invitation. "Not mines..." He said. Roderich nodded,

"Exactly! So we came to check it out, Ivan went to have a perimeter check, and Ludwig did too. Kiku is actually already inside, if you haven't know. He can be A ninja sometimes" Roderich informed with a sly smile. Elizavéta giggled

Lily and Francis were behind them, like a royal couple they held hands. Basch was behind them at the side of Noah. Marie, Daniel Hédérvary and anneliesse behind them. Feleciano walked in with his twin brother Romano who was at the side of Antonio the Ace. After them was Gilbert and Mattie, then Peter with the Nordic brothers.

Each person greeted Alfred and walked into the ballroom happily. Alfred sighed and walked into the ballroom, disappointed to see Arthur wasn't there.

Before Alfred could begin the ball, the lights went out. When a small flame in the darkness was lighten up. Soon the entire ballroom was lightened up. A woman with white hair was standing at the top of the stairs, usually where the Queen would enter at the side of her King. She smiled at the crowd.

"Welcome! I Am proud to announce that Arthur, Queen of Spades has returned! And best of all! With his son" she announced loudly and proudly as the doors opened. Arthur walked in, a child in his hands. The child's face was hidden in Arthurs coat, when it pulled its little head out.

The crowd was murmuring and some were not believing that Queen Arthur had a son. A son! Who wasn't Alfred's child.

"Come on, Henry, show the world who you are" Arthur told the child in his arms. The little boy was probably atleast 3 years old.

The little baby boy, popped his head out of his hiding place. Big blue eyes, dirty blonde hair. He looked like a younger Alfred.

"No way!" Someone in the crowd said out loud, as the girls began to faint. And some squeal.

Arthur smiled, as he showed the little baby off. The baby wore a cute little Spadish outfit. A big white shirt on, wearing a vest, cute pants, cute brown shoes. And he even walked!

"This is Alfred and Arthurs son. _Prince Henry Frederick Jones-Kirkland of Spades_ " the clock said proudly

"That cannot be his son! A man and man-" someone yelled out before Arthur shushed them

"It's called magic, my loyal subject. This child is a true child, his flesh is real, his hair, his eyes, his movements, everything is human. Even his beating heart is real. He looked like the king does he not? And if you notice his eyes, he has eyes that can change to green like mines. Therefore Henry is _our_ child. This boy was not conceived by any woman or anything. As you can tell" Arthur announced

The noble began mumbling and slowly nodded their heads in acceptance to the truth.

Alfred gazed at the child, his eyes wide opened. Confused. The clock then motioned for music to begin, and nobles began to watch as Arthur walked down towards Alfred.

"Hello again" Arthur said with a shy smile.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred asked still afraid it wasn't him. Arthur smiled, and placed a hand on Alfred's cheek.

"Yeah it's me ya git"

"And who's the little guy?"

"Your son"

"B-but-adopted?" Alfred asked

"Are you saying you had a child while you were married to me?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow

"No! Of course I didn't! Haven't! And won't! But...how?"

"Remember when I stayed for 9months, well He was the present I wanted for you" Arthur said shyly as his cheeks blushed in embarrassment

"Who created him?"

"Duke and Clara...I...asked for Henry...since they owed me for putting me through so much. It took Clara and Duke 2months to decide whether it would be a girl or boy with my say in the matter as well. Then it took them 5months to create Henry into a full human. Then the last 2months were of Henry and I creating father-son moments and teaching him how to speak, and walk, and use the restroom as well as magic" Arthur said with a smile as he picked up Henry from the ground. The little boy looked at Alfred and smiled

"Papa, is this the man that is my other dad that you were talking about?" Henry asked with a cute American voice.

"Yes, he is Henry" Arthur said as he handed Henry to Alfred, Alfred smiled in happiness as he carried Henry. His tears beginning to well up with joy.

"It's nice to meet you dad" Henry said with a smile as Alfred began crying of joy, the little boy wiped his fathers tears. Dad why you crying?"

"I'm just very happy" Alfred replied as he wiped his own tears. Henry smiled as he lightly snapped his fingers, causing Alfred pockets to be ransacked, and small clock was handed to Henry. Henry took the clock and smiled,

"This is my favorite toy" the little baby boy said with a smile, as he opened the clock, revealing a picture, of his parents. "I got the picture from aunt Clara, she says this is one of your wedding pictures" Henry said cutely

Alfred and Arthur gazed at the picture, where Alfred and Arthur stood before the alter, and the other royals behind them. All smiling and laughing happily at the wedding.

"I'm so happy now" Alfred stated as he kissed Arthurs lips and then his sons forehead. The deck was eating a lot of food in the background while the clock was laughing at him. Elizavéta and Roderich dancing, Gilbert and Mathew hanging out by the wine. Peter with the Nordics, happily chatting and hugging them. Yao, basch and Kiku talking, Feleciano clinging to Ludwig and Ludwig just trying to shake him off. Ivan stood near the wine table as well, calmly listening to Gilbert talk. Alice and Scott dancing, Dylan and Erin were flirting with noble women. Antonio and Romano were dancing, which was a a rare sight. Anneliesse with Daniel, and Marie danced with Noah. It was a purely blissful and joyous sight to see.. **the End**

 ** _Farewell my dearest readers...I am proud of my work, and all. And I hope to create more in later dates. But for now..I believe this had been the greatest work I have ever written_**

 ** _Love you all so very much, and I thank you all_**

 ** _Because without you, I am nothing but an unknown writer_**

 ** _~I.M_**


End file.
